Persona Four Velvet Destiny
by Ulrich362
Summary: Another year another home for Yu Narukami, but things in Inaba aren't quite what they appear at first glance. With mysterious murders, an alternate world, and a strange new power called Persona this year is guaranteed to be one he won't forget anytime soon. (Pairing Yu/?)
1. A strange dream

Persona Four Velvet Destiny

(I don't own Persona, all characters and concepts belong to their respective owners.)

(Author's Note: This is a new game plus story, which means the main character has maxed social stats from the beginning.)

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, my name is Igor." said a long nosed man in a suit. "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Igor." said a grey-haired teenager. "My name's Yu Narukami."

"I see, well Mr. Narukami do you believe in fortune telling?" Igor asked calmly.

"I think it's somewhat interesting." Yu said politely.

"Indeed, each fortune is told with the same cards, but the result is always different." Igor said as a deck of tarot cards appeared in front of him. "The card depicting your immediate future is, the Tower in the upright position. It would seem a terrible catastrophe is imminent at your destination."

"Great, well hopefully the next card paints a less ominous picture." Yu said.

"We shall see." Igor said calmly. "The card depicting the future beyond that is, the Moon in the upright position. This card represents hesitation, and mystery."

"That's great, well at least this coming year won't be boring." Yu said thoughtfully.

"We shall see." Igor said. "Ah, before I forget allow me to introduce my assistant. She will aid you in your journey."

"My name is Margaret, I look forward to seeing what path you will take in this coming year." said a blonde woman in a blue dress.

"Hold onto this." Igor said calmly handing Yu a small blue key. "Until we meet again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was a strange dream, I wonder who those two were." Yu said before noticing something in his pocket. "Wait, that wasn't a dream? I guess I'll see those two again at some point."

"Hey, you dropped this." said a voice from behind him.

"I did?" Yu asked turning to see a girl behind him. "Well thanks."

"Whatever, I just picked it up." the girl said before walking off.

"That was strange, well I'm supposed to meet my uncle here." Yu said looking around the station.

"Over here." said a voice before Yu walked up to a man and a little girl. "It's been a while, I'm your uncle Ryotaro Dojima."

"Yeah, how long has it been?" Yu asked.

"It's been a while." Dojima said. "Say hello to your cousin Nanako."

"Hello." Nanako said quietly.

"Your name is Nanako, it's nice to meet you." Yu said with a smile.

"I have a feeling you two will get along well." Dojima said calmly. "Come on, my car is over there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hold on, I need to fill up real quick." Dojima said pulling into a gas station.

"That's alright." Yu said.

"Dad, I have to use the bathroom." Nanako said quietly.

"I guess it's a good thing I stopped then." Dojima said. "Can you go on your own?"

"Yes." Nanako said in annoyance getting out of the car as a gas-station attendant ran up to the car.

"Welcome to Moel, are you going on a trip?" the attendant asked.

"No, we actually were just picking someone up from the station." Dojima said.

"Yes sir." the attendant said as Dojima and Yu got out of the car.

"Now's as good a time as any for a smoke." Dojima said thoughtfully before walking off.

"Oh, are you from the city?" the attendant asked.

"Yeah, why?" Yu asked.

"I can tell, you have that kind of vibe about you." the attendant said. "Looks like you're going to be stuck here for a while. Still, if you ever need a part-time job stop by."

"I might take you up on that offer." Yu said shaking the attendants hand as Nanako and Dojima walked back up to the car and the attendant ran to fill up the car.

"Are you ok?" Nanako asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little carsick that's all." Yu said rubbing his head. What was that, he thought.

"Ok." Nanako said quietly.

"Why don't you walk around for a bit and get some air." Dojima suggested. "Just let me know when you want to get going."

"I'm alright, but thanks for offering." Yu said calmly.

"Well if you're sure." Dojima said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is this your house?" Yu asked.

"Yeah, and for the next year it's your home too." Dojima said. "Make yourself at home."

"Thanks." Yu said politely as the three of them walked into the house.

"Nanako, show your cousin to his room ok?" Dojima asked.

"Ok." Nanako said walking up the stairs.

"Thanks Nanako." Yu said following her. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night." Nanako said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the, where am I?" Yu asked in confusion looking around. "Wait this must be some kind of dream."

" _Are you the one searching for me?" asked a voice._

"I guess, so where are you?" Yu asked calmly.

" _If you seek the truth come and find me." the voice said._

"Well, that was interesting." Yu said thoughtfully. "Still, there's nowhere to go but forward so let's see what's waiting at the end of this path."

As he said that, Yu walked along the red pathway until he reached a door that opened on its own.

"So you are the one who has been seeking me." said a figure obscured by fog.

Suddenly a sword materialized in Yu's hands.

"This is the strangest dream I've ever had, but oh well." Yu said swinging the sword at the figure.

"It seems you can see a little." the figure said in amusement.

"I guess so, let's try this again." Yu said swinging at the figure a second time.

"I see, perhaps we will meet again at some point." the figure said calmly.

As the figure said that, the fog got even thicker completely obscuring it from Yu.

"Wait, who or what are you?" Yu asked in confusion. "No, what's happening?"

As the fog continued to grow thicker Yu slowly lost consciousness and everything faded.

(Yu Narukami has arrived in Inaba, and has met his uncle and cousin. Next chapter Yu will meet his classmates at Yasogami. Any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	2. Welcome to Yasogami

"Morning." Nanako said from downstairs.

"Oh, morning Nanako." Yu said walking downstairs. "Did your dad leave already?"

"Yeah, he had to go to work." Nanako said putting a plate on the table. "Our schools are in the same direction, so let's go together."

"That sounds good to me." Yu said with a smile. "Thanks Nanako."

"Yeah." Nanako said happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your school is up this way." Nanako said. "I'll see you later."

"That sounds good, see you later Nanako." Yu said calmly.

"Whoa, watch out." said a voice from behind Yu.

Suddenly a brown haired boy passed Yu on a bike before crashing into a telephone pole.

That sounded painful. I hope he's alright, Yu thought walking past the brown haired boy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you hear, there's going to be a transfer student from the city in this class." said a boy with glasses.

"Really, are you sure?" asked another boy. "That sucks they would end up in this class."

"Wait, please tell me you're not saying what I think you are." the first boy said nervously.

"Yeah, King Moron is our homeroom teacher all year." the second boy said miserably.

"Did you hear that, a transfer student from the city, that's just like you Yosuke." said a short haired girl with a green jacket.

"Great." said the brown haired boy from earlier.

"What's wrong, you look dead today." the girl said.

"I don't want to talk about it." the boy that crashed said miserably.

"What's wrong with him?" the girl asked a girl in red sitting in front of her.

"I don't know." the second girl said just before the door to the classroom opened and two people walked in.

"Alright shut your traps." said an old man in a blue suit. "I'm Kinshiro Morooka, your homeroom teacher from today forward. Now I hate wasting time, but I have to ahead and introduce this transfer student. This sad sack was thrown out from the big city like yesterday's garbage."

"Seriously, that's how you're introducing me to the class?" Yu asked. "As if I'm a loser?"

"That's it kid, you're on my shit list effective immediately." Morooka said.

"Excuse me sir, can the transfer student sit here?" asked the girl in the green jacket.

"Huh, oh yeah sure. You hear that, now take your seat." Morooka said impatiently.

"Hey sorry you got stuck in this class, we just need to stick together this year." the girl whispered to Yu.

"Sounds like a plan." Yu said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's all for today, normal lectures will start tomorrow." Morooka said calmly.

Suddenly the speakers turned on.

"Attention, there is a mandatory faculty meeting in the teacher's lounge. All students are to remain in their classrooms until further notice." said a voice over the PA system.

"You heard the announcement, nobody leaves the room until further notice." Morooka said walking out of the classroom.

"What do you think's going on?" asked a boy.

"I don't know, but do you hear sirens?" asked a second boy. "I heard that announcer was missing and the police were looking for her."

"Wait, you don't think she was killed do you?" the first boy asked fearfully.

"I don't know, but the police are here for some reason." the second boy said. "I bet Yukiko-chan would know though, I heard she was staying at the Amagi inn."

"Really?" the first boy asked in surprise before walking to the girl in red. "Yukiko-chan, was the missing announcer really staying at your family inn?"

"I can't disclose that information." the girl in red said quietly.

"Oh yeah I guess that makes sense." the boy said as the girl in the green sweater walked up to her.

"Oh yeah, did you try that thing I told you about last night?" the girl in green asked.

"Huh, oh no sorry." the girl in red said.

"That's ok." the girl in green said as they both walked over to Yu. "Hi there neighbor."

"Hi, oh yeah we never introduced ourselves did we?" Yu asked.

"Huh, I guess not. I'm Chie Satonaka." the girl in green said with a smile. "This is Yukiko Amagi."

"It's very nice to meet you." Yukiko said politely.

"Well it's nice to meet you both, I'm Yu Narukami." Yu said.

"Excuse me, miss Satonaka." said the boy who had crashed. "I just wanted to thank you for lending me this, it was amazing, and it was an accident please don't kill me I'll make up for it."

With those words the boy turned and started running towards the door.

"Stop right there, what did you do to my DVD?" Chie asked running after him only for the boy to crash into a desk.

"Is he going to be ok?" Yu asked sympathetically.

"He'll be fine." Chie said opening the DVD. "No way, it's completely cracked."

"I don't think that's the only thing that cracked, shouldn't we make sure he's alright?" Yu asked.

"He'll be fine." Chie said. "Anyway, why don't we show you around town."

"That sounds good, thanks." Yu said walking out of the classroom with Yukiko and Chie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, so that's why you moved here." Chie said. "That makes sense."

"Yeah, I actually move a lot because of my parents jobs." Yu said.

"That must be difficult, being forced to move because of someone else." Yukiko said.

"I guess, but I've learned to adapt pretty well." Yu said.

"Well if you need to know anything about Inaba just ask." Chie said with a smile.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Yu said. "Oh yeah, there is one thing."

"Sure, what is it?" Chie asked.

"Do either of you know where this goes?" Yu asked pulling a blue key out of his pocket.

"I don't think so, I've never seen anything like it Inaba." Yukiko said. "Do you have any ideas Chie?"

"None, well that makes it official." Chie said. "We'll need to find out what that key is for."

"Thanks, wait what's going on over there?" Yu asked as the three of them walked up to a crowd standing behind police tape.

(Yu has been enrolled at Yasogami, and is starting to make friends with his classmates. Next chapter Yu will return to the Velvet Room. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	3. A strange rumor

"What are you three doing here?" Dojima asked walking up to the three of them.

"Wait, you know him?" Chie asked in shock.

"Yeah, he's my uncle." Yu said. "Is everything alright?"

"Actually no, but you three shouldn't worry about that." Dojima said as a younger detective ran past them with his hand over his mouth. "Damn it Adachi, how long are you going to act like a rookie?"

"Sorry sir." Adachi said vomiting.

"Just clean your face, we need to talk with the witnesses." Dojima said in annoyance. "As for you three you should get home."

"Right." Yu said. 'See you two tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Yu." Chie said with a grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, welcome back." Nanako said quietly.

"Hi Nanako, is everything alright?" Yu asked.

"Yeah." Nanako said quietly.

"If you're sure, I guess I'll head up in that case. Good night." Yu said calmly.

"Night." Nanako said turning back to the TV.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Igor said calmly. "It seems your recent actions have caused your destiny to change course."

"Change course, what are you talking about?" Yu asked.

"By showing the others the Velvet Key in your possession that allows you to enter the Velvet Room, you've given them the opportunity to enter as well." Margaret said calmly.

"The influence they may have on your future actions very well could be the difference between solving the coming mystery, and forever losing your future." Igor said.

"Thank you for telling me." Yu said calmly.

"Of course, until we meet again." Igor said politely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning Nanako." Yu said. "Is your dad home?"

"No, he's already at work." Nanako said quietly.

"Oh, he is?" Yu asked. "Are you going to be ok?"

"I'll be ok." Nanako said. "Dad's working."

"Will you be alright?" Yu asked.

"I'll be ok." Nanako said quietly.

"Well, alright then." Yu said. "I'll see you tonight Nanako."

"Ok." Nanako said as Yu walked out of the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whoa, look out." said a familiar voice just before the brown haired boy from the previous day raced past Yu and crashed into a trash can.

Ouch, that sounded painful, Yu thought walking over and helping take the trash can off the brown haired boy's head. "You alright?"

"Yeah, thanks for the help. Oh yeah, you're the transfer student right?" the brown haired boy asked.

"Yeah, I'm Yu Narukami." Yu said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yosuke Hanamura. Oh crap we're running late, do you want a ride?" the brown haired boy asked.

"I think I'm good, I'll see you in class Yosuke." Yu said.

"Alright, see you Yu." Yosuke said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Yu, did you find out anything about that key?" Chie asked.

"Sort of, it goes to a blue door but I don't know where to find it." Yu said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Yosuke asked walking up to Yu and Chie.

"He can show you while you treat us to steaks." Chie said. "Consider it payment for breaking my DVD Yosuke."

"Seriously, come on I can't afford that." Yosuke said defensively.

"You should have thought of that before, right Yukiko?" Chie asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry I need to go help out at the inn today." Yukiko said picking up her bag.

"Help at the inn, does she have a part time job?" Yu asked.

"Oh yeah, you don't know." Chie said. "Yukiko's family owns a hot spring inn."

"Really, that's pretty cool." Yu said.

"It's really not that big a deal." Yukiko said. "Well I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Alright, see you Yukiko." Chie said as Yukiko walked out of the classroom. "Now then how exactly are you going to pay me back for my Trial of the Dragon DVD?"

"Alright already, I get the message how about I treat you two to lunch." Yosuke said. "Will that be enough?"

"We'll see, come on Yu." Chie said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's not exactly steak, but will this do Chie?" Yosuke asked.

"Yeah, sure." Chie said. "I guess it's better than nothing."

"Yeah, well anyway what were you guys talking about before?" Yosuke asked.

"This." Yu said taking the Velvet Key out of his pocket. "Do you know where it goes?"

"Where it goes, I've never seen anything like that before." Yosuke said in shock before glancing at a different table. "I'll be right back, but we should try to find out where that key goes."

With those words Yosuke walked over to a girl sitting on her own.

"Oh yeah, who's that?" Yu asked. "Is she Yosuke's friend?"

"No, that's Saki Konishi." Chie said. "She's our senpai and Yosuke really likes her."

"Are they dating, or is it more like a crush?" Yu asked.

"Oh it's definitely a crush." Chie said with a smirk.

The moment Chie said that, Saki walked up to the table.

"You must be the new transfer student, Hana-chan was just telling me about you." Saki said politely.

"It's nice to meet you, Chie told me you were our sempai." Yu said calmly.

"Yeah, I'm actually a year older than you but hopefully we can get along this year." Saki said with a smile.

"That sounds good, well I'll see you at school sempai." Yu said before Saki walked back to her table. "She seems nice."

"Yeah, Saki-sempai is really great. She actually works part-time here at Junes." Yosuke said. "Still, I wish she didn't treat me like a younger brother all the time."

"She treats you like a younger brother, so I'm guessing your relationship isn't going the way you want?" Yu asked.

"Chie told you didn't she?" Yosuke asked. "I guess you could say that."

"Don't worry, I'm sure things will work out for you." Yu said.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me." Chie said. "Have either of you heard of the midnight channel?"

"Midnight channel?" Yosuke asked. "What are you talking about?"

"They say if you stare into your TV at midnight on a rainy night, your soul mate will appear on the screen." Chie said.

"You've got to be joking, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Yosuke said.

"I don't know, it might be worth a try." Yu said.

"He's right, let's all try it tonight." Chie said.

"Fine, it might be good for a laugh." Yosuke said calmly.

(Chie has told Yu and Yosuke about the midnight channel and the three of them are preparing to try it out. Next chapter Yu will try out the midnight channel. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	4. The midnight channel

"Welcome back." Dojima said calmly.

"Thanks uncle." Yu said.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" Dojima asked. "Do you know Saki Konishi?"

"Yeah, I just met her today." Yu said. "Wait wasn't she the one who found that?"

"Yeah, she was." Dojima said quietly. "Just let me know if there's anything bothering you alright?"

"I will, thanks uncle." Yu said going up to his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, it's almost midnight so let's see what this midnight channel is." Yu said turning off his television only for nothing to appear on the screen. "I should have guessed, it was just a rumor."

As he said that, Yu turned away from his TV only for it to start glowing and a black cloud to appear around the silhouette of a girl.

 _I am thou, thou art I._

What the, what was that, Yu thought turning back to his TV. There really is someone on the screen, but that shouldn't be possible. Maybe there is something to this midnight channel after all.

As he thought that Yu reached towards his TV screen only to pass through and get stuck inside his TV before pulling back and crashing into his table.

"Are you ok?" Nanako asked. "I heard a loud noise."

"I'm alright, sorry about waking you up Nanako." Yu said.

"Ok, well goodnight." Nanako said.

"Good night Nanako." Yu said calmly. That was weird; I definitely need to talk to Chie and Yosuke tomorrow, he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning Nanako." Yu said politely.

"Morning, dad already left." Nanako said quietly.

"Oh, are you going to be ok on your own?" Yu asked.

"I'm ok, dad has to work late a lot." Nanako said turning on the TV.

"Well alright, I'll see you tonight Nanako." Yu said before walking out of the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Excuse me." Chie said while running under Yu's umbrella.

"Chie, it's pouring. Don't you have an umbrella?" Yu asked.

"Oh, well I did but then I tried copying this move from a kung fu movie and well…" Chie said hesitantly.

"I get it." Yu said.

"Thanks." Chie said before stopping. "I should just run from here, I'll see you in class."

"It's fine, I don't mind walking with a friend." Yu said. "Oh by the way, I wanted to talk with you and Yosuke."

"Huh, oh yeah let's talk about that after class alright?" Chie asked.

"Sure, that's fine with me." Yu said. I wonder if they passed through their televisions too, he thought while walking to the school with Chie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, did you guys see it last night?" Yosuke asked quietly.

"Yeah, I definitely saw someone on the screen." Chie said. "I couldn't tell exactly who it was though."

"Same here, but if I had to guess it looked like a girl from our school to me. She had shoulder length hair and I think she was wearing the female uniform." Yosuke said.

"No way, I think that's the same person I saw." Chie said in shock. "Wait, but how can we have the same soul mate? For that matter why was my soul mate a girl?"

"What about you Yu, did you see the same person?" Yosuke asked.

"Yeah, but something weird happened last night. I heard this strange voice and then I fell into my TV." Yu said.

"Wait you mean you broke it, that sucks man." Yosuke said.

"I didn't break it, I fell through the screen. If it was a little bigger I'd have passed through." Yu said.

"You must have been dreaming, people can't pass through the TV." Chie said. "It's impossible. Oh but that does remind me I wanted to pick out a new TV."

"Well you're in luck, we have some at Junes." Yosuke said. "Why don't you come along too, maybe one of them is big enough for you to pass through."

"Why not." Yu said thoughtfully. Maybe I was dreaming, but it felt so real.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what do you think about this one Chie?" Yosuke asked.

"It's awesome." Chie said. "In fact, it might just be big enough."

With those words Chie and Yosuke placed their hands on the screen.

"I thought so, it's impossible to pass through a TV. Anyway, what kind of TV were you looking for Chie?" Yosuke asked.

"Well what do you have?" Chie asked before walking off with Yosuke to look at more televisions.

Was it just a dream, I was certain it was real, Yu thought walking up to the TV and placing his hand on it only for it to pass through the screen.

"Oh yeah, I was meaning to ask what kind of TV do…" Yosuke started to ask.

"Huh, what's wrong Yosuke?" Chie asked before turning to see Yu's arm inside the TV screen. "What in the world?"

"How are you doing that, I mean what's your trick?" Yosuke asked in shock.

"I don't know, but if my arm can pass through then maybe." Yu said before sticking his head through the screen.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Chie asked nervously.

"This is crazy, I mean first his arm and now his head?" Yosuke asked in disbelief. "Oh man, my bladder can't take this kind of stress."

The moment Yosuke said that he ran towards the front of the store only to immediately run back.

"What's wrong with you?" Chie asked.

"Customers, they're coming." Yosuke said in a panic.

"Are you serious, we have a guy stuck halfway inside a TV. What are we going to do?" Chie asked nervously.

As Chie said that she and Yosuke started panicking before the two of them crashed into Yu and all three of them fell into the TV.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the, where are we?" Chie asked nervously.

"I don't know, are you guys alright?" Yu asked.

"I'm alright, what about you Chie?" Yosuke asked.

"I'm fine, but we really need to get back." Chie said nervously.

"You're right, let's look around and try to find the way out." Yu said.

"Yeah, I agree." Yosuke said. "There has to be an exit somewhere. We just need to find it."

(Yu, Yosuke, and Chie have fallen through the TV and arrived in a strange location. Next chapter a new character will be introduced. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	5. The world behind the TV

"Wait you guys, which way should we go?" Chie asked. "We fell through the TV at Junes but I don't see it anywhere around here."

"You're right, but standing around here won't do us any good." Yosuke said.

"He's right, with any luck there's someone here that can tell us how to get back." Yu said.

"Yeah let's try and find anybody." Yosuke said before walking off with Yu.

"Hold on, wait you two." Chie said following them into the fog.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Just our luck, we find this building in the middle of the fog and there's not a soul anywhere in sight." Yosuke said in annoyance. "What do you think we should do Yu?"

"Maybe the exit is somewhere in here, let's take a look around." Yu suggested. "Why don't we start in that room over there."

"Hold on, I feel like I know this place you guys." Chie said suddenly.

"Now that you mention it, I was getting the same feeling." Yosuke said. "I feel like I've been here before, but that's impossible isn't it?"

"Yeah, that must be it." Yu said before walking into the room.

"Hey wait for us." Chie said quickly following him into the room. "Nobody, now what do we do?"

Suddenly Yosuke started hopping in place.

"Yosuke, what's wrong with you?" Yu asked.

"My bladder feels like it's going to explode, I need to go now." Yosuke said quickly.

"What, no way you have to be kidding me." Chie said in disgust. "You're not doing that here."

"I don't have any choice." Yosuke said before freezing. "Chie, is that what I think it is?"

"What are you talking…" Chie started to say before gasping. "Wait, that's not one of those is it?"

"I think so, let's get out of here." Yosuke said nervously.

"Hey, do either of you know what this is?" Yu asked suddenly.

"Huh, is that a poster?" Chie asked. "Why is the head torn off?"

"I don't know, this place just keeps getting stranger." Yosuke said. "Let's just head back, maybe we missed something."

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Yu said as the three of them walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well that was a waste of time, now what do we do?" Yosuke asked.

"I don't know, wait do you guys hear something?" Yu asked.

"Hey, there's something there." Chie said suddenly as a shadow appeared in the fog.

"Who's there?" Yosuke asked.

"I'm the one who should be asking you that?" asked a red and blue bear. "It's dangerous in here."

"Dangerous, what do you mean?" Yu asked. "Who are you?"

"I'm Teddie, I live here." the bear said. "You guys need to leave right now."

"We'd be glad too, but we don't know how." Yosuke said.

"I know, that's why I'm going to let you out." Teddie said.

"Are you even listening?" Yosuke asked. "I just told you we… wait what?"

The moment Yosuke said that Teddie tapped his foot twice and a stack of three TV's appeared behind him.

"Whoa, where did these come from?" Chie asked in surprise.

"Hurry up, you guys need to leave right away." Teddie said before shoving Yu, Yosuke, and Chie through the televisions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh man, are we really back?" Yosuke asked in shock.

"It looks that way." Yu said. "We were lucky that we ran into Teddie though."

"Hey you guys, that's the poster we saw." Chie said suddenly. "I thought I recognized it, it's that singer Misuzu Hiiragi."

"Oh yeah. Wasn't she on the news recently, that affair right?" Yosuke asked.

"That's it." Chie said.

"Hey I don't know about you guys but I'm not feeling too good." Yu said. "I think I'm going head back, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Yeah, I think I'll do the same." Yosuke said. "See you tomorrow Yu."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome back." Dojima said calmly. "Is everything alright, you look a little under the weather."

"I'm just a little tired, I think I'll just head to bed tonight." Yu said.

"Well alright, get some rest." Dojima said.

"I will, good night Nanako." Yu said.

"Good night." Nanako said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, morning Yu." Chie said running up to him.

"Morning Chie, have you seen Yosuke yet?" Yu asked.

"Yeah, he looked upset about something." Chie said. "Oh yeah, did you hear about the assembly today?"

"No, what's going on?" Yu asked.

"I don't know, but we'll find out soon." Chie said as a bell started to ring. "Oh crap we're late, come on."

"Right behind you Chie." Yu said before the two of them ran towards the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright settle down students." said a teacher. "The principal has something to say."

"Thank you." the principal said calmly. "It is with great sadness that I am forced to inform of you of the terrible tragedy that has occurred. One of our students, miss Saki Konishi of class three, has passed away."

"Passed away, wait do they mean she was murdered?" Chie asked in shock.

"Yosuke has to be taking this pretty badly, we should try and find him." Yu said.

"Yeah, you're right." Chie said.

"If any of have information regarding Saki Konishi's death I trust you will bring it to the proper authorities." the principal said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Yosuke, are you ok?" Yu asked. "We heard about Saki-sempai."

"I think I know what happened, last night I tried it again." Yosuke said.

"You mean the midnight channel?" Chie asked.

"Yeah, I watched it last night and I'm positive this time. It was Saki-sempai." Yosuke said.

"Wait a minute, you're not saying that the people who show up on the midnight channel die are you?" Chie asked nervously.

"I don't know, but the only way we're going to find out what happened is to go back to that world." Yosuke said.

"No way, it's dangerous and we could end up stuck with no way back this time." Chie said.

"I know, but it's the only way to find out what happened to her." Yosuke said before running off.

(Yu, Yosuke, and Chie managed to escape from the world inside the TV, but now Saki Konishi has died. Next chapter Yu and Yosuke will return to the TV world. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	6. Going back through

"Hey wait, now what are we supposed to do?" Chie asked.

"We should go with him." Yu said.

"Huh, are you nuts what if we get stuck there and can't get back out?" Chie asked. "We need to stop him."

"Chie, you know how he felt about Saki-sempai. He's going in with or without us, at least if we go with him we'll be safer than if we went there on our own." Yu said.

"Yeah but, look we know where he's going so let's just try and figure something out on the way." Chie said.

"Alright, if you say so." Yu said before the two of them ran after Yosuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I had a feeling you guys would come, so you agree with me don't you?" Yosuke asked.

"No you idiot, we came here to stop you from doing something stupid." Chie said in annoyance.

"Look, I know it was Saki-sempai on the midnight channel last night and now she's dead just like that announcer. There has to be an answer and the only place I can think of to find it is in there." Yosuke said. "What about you, do you get why I have to go back?"

"Yeah I do, but I'm going with you." Yu said.

"Are you both completely insane?" Chie asked.

"No, I have everything worked out already." Yosuke said handing Yu a golf club. "We can use this if anything dangerous shows up."

"That sounds like a plan, but what about you Chie?" Yu asked turning to Chie. "You shouldn't have to come with us if you don't want to."

"You guys are seriously doing this, what if you get stuck and can't get back out?" Chie asked nervously.

"That's what this is for." Yosuke said handing Chie a rope. "Just make sure you don't let go alright Chie?"

"Huh, wait don't tell me this is a lifeline." Chie said nervously.

"It's our best option, if we're connected to you on this side we'll be able to get back out even if we don't run into Teddie again." Yosuke said.

"Alright, let's go." Yu said calmly. "Don't worry Chie, I'm sure everything will be fine."

With those words Yu and Yosuke passed through the TV.

"Oh man, I really hope this stupid plan of his works." Chie said feeling a tug on the rope only to have it snap at the entrance to the TV. "Oh, I knew this was going to happen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're back, so now what Yosuke?" Yu asked.

"If I'm right, Saki-sempai was here before she died. Which means there has to be something that proves it in this world." Yosuke said. "The question is which way would she have gone when she got here?"

Suddenly the rope fell from the sky.

"Looks like your plan didn't work, so now what?" Yu asked.

"We'll just have to find that bear again." Yosuke said.

"Huh, what are you guys doing back here?" Teddie asked walking up to them. "Wait I get it, you're the ones throwing people in here and messing up my world."

"Throwing people in here, what are you talking about?" Yosuke asked. "We came to this world because someone died."

"You're the ones throwing people in here and now you just want to make sure the shadows got to them." Teddie said angrily. "Why else would you come back after I told you how dangerous it is?"

"Teddie, what do you mean someone was thrown in here?" Yu asked. "Someone we know died and we wanted to see if we could figure out how or why."

"So you guys aren't the ones throwing people in here?" Teddie asked. "Ok prove it."

"Prove it, what are you talking about how can we prove it?" Yosuke asked.

"See, it is you guys." Teddie said confidently.

"Look Teddie, you said people get thrown in here and that the shadows are dangerous right?" Yu asked.

"Yeah, that's why I stay away from them." Teddie said. "Well, if you guys say you aren't the one throwing people in here then you need to find out who is."

"Deal, but if you want us to do that we need to ask you to help us with something first." Yu said.

"What is it?" Teddie asked curiously.

"Was there anyone thrown in here recently?" Yu asked.

"Yeah, I smelled someone a little while ago." Teddie said. "Why?"

"It was a friend of ours, we wanted to go and see if we could find out why she was thrown in here." Yu explained.

"Oh, who was it?" Teddie asked.

"Saki-sempai." Yosuke said sadly.

"Saki-sempai, well I don't know if it was that person but I can show you where I smelled the last person that was in here." Teddie said.

"That sounds good, thanks Teddie." Yu said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, I'm not crazy right?" Yosuke asked. "This is the shopping district from town right?"

"It looks like it, but why would the shopping district be in the TV?" Yu asked in confusion.

"I told you, people keep getting put in here and it messes up my world like this." Teddie called from behind them.

"Why are you staying so far back?" Yosuke asked. "You're not planning on running if things get dangerous are you?"

"Huh, no I'm just staying out of the way so if the shadows show up you guys won't have to worry about me." Teddie said defensively.

"Why do I doubt that?" Yosuke asked in annoyance. "Well anyway if this is the shopping district that means the Konishi liquor store should be this way."

"Lead the way Yosuke." Yu said calmly.

" _What a horrible child."_ said a female voice. _"She knows how hard her family works and she abandoned them like that."_

"Huh, where did that voice come from?" Yosuke asked.

"I don't know, there's nobody else in here." Yu said in confusion.

" _It's people like her that are the reason that store is closing down so many good shops, it's an insult to Inaba."_ said a male voice.

(Yu, Yosuke, and Teddie are investigating Saki Konishi's disappearance and have arrived at a replica of the Inaba Shopping District inside the TV. Next chapter Yu and Yosuke will awaken to their personas. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	7. Awakening

"What's going on around here, why are we hearing things?" Yosuke asked.

"Oh no, I smell shadows they're nearby." Teddie said fearfully.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Yu asked.

Suddenly two black blobs with blue masks emerged from the Konishi liquor store before racing towards the three of them before floating into the sky and turned into floating creatures that only had mouths.

 _I am thou. Thou art I._

As those words echoed in Yu's head, a faint glow began to surround him.

 _The time has come, open thine eyes and call forth what is within._

The moment he heard those words, Yu noticed a blank card in his hand before smiling. "Per, so, na."

With those words Yu crushed the card and blue flames engulfed his body as a figure appeared behind him.

"What the, what's going on?" Yosuke asked in disbelief.

"Izanagi." Yu said before a bolt of lightning struck one of the creatures destroying it instantly.

"Wow, that's amazing." Teddie said in awe just before a second lightning bolt destroyed the other shadow. "You're incredible sensei."

"Sensei, what's with the respect all of a sudden?" Yosuke asked. "Still, that was impressive. What was it you said back there, persona?"

"Yeah, it just sort of came to me." Yu said. "There's something in there though."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." Yosuke said. "Come on let's check it out."

"I'm right behind you Yosuke." Yu said as the three of them walked into the Konishi liquor store.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the, there's nobody in here." Yosuke said. "Was it just those two things?"

"No, I still smell something." Teddie said. "Why don't we see it?"

" _You miserable girl, if you needed another job you could have picked anywhere in Inaba, why did it have to be there? You're a disgrace to the family."_ said an angry male voice.

"Hey, if you're hiding then show yourself." Yosuke said angrily.

" **Oh please, like you give a damn about how they're insulting Saki-sempai. All you care about is getting a chance to play the hero. Stop lying to yourself already, you look pathetic."** said a voice from behind Yosuke.

"What the, two Yosukes?" Yu asked in shock. "What's going on Teddie?"

"I don't know, this is beary unusual." Teddie said.

"Who are you, why do you look like me?" Yosuke asked angrily.

" **Haven't you figured it out yet idiot? I'm you, that's all there is to it."** the second Yosuke said with a smirk.

"No way, that's a lie." Yosuke said nervously. "It has to be."

" **Trust me, it isn't a lie. I'm you and you're me."** the second Yosuke said calmly.

"No way, you can't be me you son of a bitch!" Yosuke yelled at his doppelganger.

" **I've been waiting for this."** the second Yosuke said with a grin. **"I'm not you anymore, I am me now."**

With those words a red cloud surrounded the second Yosuke as the first Yosuke lost consciousness.

"Oh no, you need to protect him sensei." Teddie said fearfully.

"Right, Izanagi." Yu said summoning his persona.

Suddenly the red cloud dispersed and the second Yosuke had transformed into a strange creature that resembled a frog with the upper body of a human on the center of it's back.

" **I am a shadow, the true self. I'll wipe out everything that bores me, starting with you."** Shadow Yosuke said coldly.

The moment he said that Shadow Yosuke jumped into the air and created a powerful gust of wind sending Yu and Izanagi crashing into the wall of the Konishi liquor store.

"Oh no, sensei." Teddie said nervously.

" **Serves you right."** Shadow Yosuke said just before a bolt of lightning struck him. **"What the?"**

"Izanagi." Yu said as his persona swung its blade towards Shadow Yosuke.

"Wow, you're amazing sensei." Teddie said.

"Be careful Teddie, I have a feeling this isn't over yet." Yu said nervously.

" **Alright, now I'm mad."** Shadow Yosuke said angrily.

"Look out, it's about to attack." Teddie said nervously.

" **Eat this."** Shadow Yosuke said smacking Yu with one of his legs. **"That takes care of him, now for the annoying bear."**

"Oh no, this is really bad." Teddie said fearfully.

" **You're about to die."** Shadow Yosuke said just before a blade stabbed into his side. **"No way, I already took care of you."**

"I guess you didn't." Yu said calmly. "Izanagi."

As Yu said that, his persona struck its own blade with a bolt of lightning.

" **Damn it."** Shadow Yosuke said collapsing to the ground and reverting back to looking like Yosuke.

"That was amazing sensei." Teddie said just before Izanagi vanished and Yu collapsed to his knees. "Oh no, are you ok?"

"I'm alright, just tired." Yu said. "How's Yosuke?"

"Oh man, what happened?" Yosuke asked weakly. "Wait, what's that thing still doing here?"

"Yosuke that came from you." Teddie said. "If you don't accept it it'll go bear-serk again."

"Teddie's right, besides everyone has more than one side to them. There's more to you than that." Yu said.

"Is that supposed to make this easier?" Yosuke asked turning to his shadow. "Damn this is tough. Yeah when I found out about this world I thought I could be a hero, I wanted to find out what happened and put a stop to it."

The moment Yosuke said that, his shadow nodded before being engulfed in blue light before turning into a card and descending into Yosuke.

"Jiraiya." Yosuke said weakly before falling to his knees.

"Hey, are you alright?" Yu asked.

"Yeah, just a little tired. We should head back." Yosuke said. "You are going to let us out right Ted?"

"Of course, you guys need to find out who's messing up my world." Teddie said. "Remember?"

"Yeah we remember." Yu said helping Yosuke to his feet. "We'll find who's doing this and make them stop."

"Thank you sensei." Teddie said as the three of them started heading back to the entrance to the TV world.

(Yu has awoken to Izanagi, and Yosuke has awoken to Jiraiya. Next chapter someone else will appear on the midnight channel and Yu will form his first social link. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	8. Forming a bond

"Hey, I just thought of something. If the midnight channel shows us who's going to be thrown into the TV doesn't that mean we can rescue them just like you guys rescued me?" Yosuke asked.

"I think so, in that case we should keep an eye on the midnight channel. If anyone shows up we need to come back here." Yu said. "Alright Teddie?"

"Ok, but if you guys are going to do that you need to come in from the same place so I can meet you." Teddie said.

"The same place, you mean the TV at Junes?" Yosuke asked. "Alright, that shouldn't be a problem."

"Oh yeah, before you guys leave you should take these." Teddie said giving Yu and Yosuke glasses.

"What are these for?" Yosuke asked putting the glasses on. "Whoa, where did you find these Ted?"

"I made them." Teddie said. "They should let you see through the fog."

"That's a huge help, thanks Teddie." Yu said. "We'll stay in touch."

"Ok sensei." Teddie said just before Yu and Yosuke exited the TV.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You guys came back." Chie said before sobbing.

"Chie, we…" Yosuke started to say before Chie threw the rope at him.

"You jerks, I hate you both." Chie said angrily running out of the store.

"We probably deserved that." Yosuke said. "I don't know about you, but I'm not feeling that good. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Yosuke." Yu said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome back." Dojima said calmly.

"Thanks uncle." Yu said.

As Yu said that, an interview appeared on the TV depicting Yukiko in a kimono.

"So you're going to be the next manager for your family's inn?" the interviewer asked. "That certainly should get some attention, a high school manager."

"Well, I'm not sure." Yukiko said. "Right now I'm just helping out for my mother."

"I see, speaking of your mother what about the rumors that she's fallen ill?" the interviewer asked.

"What? No she's just tired." Yukiko said defensively.

"That guy doesn't know when to quit." Dojima said. "It's obvious she doesn't want to talk about that right now."

"You're right, actually I think I'm going to go to bed." Yu said.

"I see, alright then." Dojima said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Morning Yu." Yosuke said.

"Morning Yosuke, are you alright?" Yu asked.

"Huh, oh yeah thanks man. I just needed some rest." Yosuke said. "Actually, I tried sticking my arm through the TV last night and it worked. It has to be related to having a persona."

"That makes sense, speaking of which about that promise we made Teddie. I think we should try and keep it." Yu said.

"Yeah, I agree." Yosuke said. "We're the only ones who can travel between this world and that one, so it has to be us."

As he said that, Yu and Yosuke shook hands before a mysterious voice spoke into Yu's mind.

 _Thou art I… And I art thou… Thou hast established a new bond… It brings thee closer to the truth… Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Magician Arcana…_

"Oh yeah, we should head to class." Yosuke said. "Let's get going."

"Right behind you." Yu said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Chie, about yesterday…" Yosuke started to say.

"Never mind that, have you guys seen Yukiko yet today?" Chie asked.

"No, is everything alright?" Yu asked.

"I tried calling her last night but she didn't answer." Chie said nervously. "What if something bad happened?"

"Calm down Chie, have you tried calling her today?" Yosuke asked.

"Why do you think I'm so nervous, she isn't answering." Chie said. "Oh wait, maybe she's at the inn."

"That must be it, why don't you call and see if she's there." Yu suggested.

The moment Yu said that, Chie took out her phone and called the Amagi Inn.

"Hello, Yukiko?" Chie asked. "Oh never mind, I should probably let you get back to work."

"Is she alright?" Yosuke asked.

"Yeah, she's just working at the inn." Chie said.

"That's a relief." Yu said. "Oh yeah, it's supposed to rain again tonight right?"

"Yeah, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Yosuke asked.

"We should keep an eye on the midnight channel." Yu said.

"Huh, wait what are you guys talking about?" Chie asked. "Hold on, you're not thinking about going back there are you?"

"We may have to Chie." Yosuke said. "The important thing is just to keep an eye on the midnight channel."

"Alright shut your traps." Morooka said angrily while walking into the room. "We have a lot to cover today so I expect you to listen."

"We're not done talking about this Yosuke." Chie said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Yu said calmly.

"See you partner." Yosuke said with a grin.

"Oh, good afternoon Yukiko." Yu said politely.

"Huh, oh thank you." Yukiko said. "I'm sorry I wasn't in class today, I had to help out at the inn."

"That's alright, oh I saw your interview yesterday." Yu said. "He was out of line acting like that."

"I suppose, though I am going to inherit the inn someday." Yukiko said.

"That might be true, but he went overboard with his questions." Yu said.

"I guess you're right, thanks." Yukiko said with a small smile.

"It's no problem." Yu said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hopefully, I might have to help out at the inn again." Yukiko said quietly.

"That makes sense, well it was nice to see you." Yu said.

"It was nice to see you too." Yukiko said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome back." Nanako said calmly.

"Thanks Nanako, is your dad working late today?" Yu asked.

"Uh-huh, he works late a lot." Nanako said quietly.

"Oh, well goodnight Nanako." Yu said.

"Goodnight." Nanako said before Yu walked up to his room.

"I feel bad for her, still I need to keep an eye on the midnight channel." Yu said glancing at his TV as a silhouette appeared on the screen. "Wait who is that? Maybe Yosuke knows, I'll ask him tomorrow."

(Yu and Yosuke have learned what's been happening to the people that get thrown into the TV and have a plan to prevent future deaths. Next chapter the identity of the person on the midnight channel will be revealed. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	9. Rescue mission preparations

"Hey, did you guys see that last night?" Chie asked.

"You mean the midnight channel?" Yosuke asked. "Yeah, but who was that? I mean last time I could make out some details but this time I couldn't tell who it was at all."

"Neither could I." Yu said. "Still, if what we learned is any hint someone's in danger."

"Wait, you mean people who show up on the midnight channel do die?" Chie asked nervously.

"Well sort of, it's way too complicated to explain, though I guess the short answer is yeah." Yosuke said.

"Well all we can do is wait and see what happens tomorrow on the midnight channel." Yu said. "Hopefully we'll get a better picture this time."

"Right, that sounds like a good idea." Chie said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome back." Nanako said quietly.

"Thanks Nanako, is your dad working late again?" Yu asked.

"Yeah." Nanako said.

"Oh, well good night Nanako." Yu said.

"Good night." Nanako said before Yu walked up to his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hopefully I'll be able to tell who it is this time, Yu thought as the midnight channel began depicting Yukiko in a pink princess dress standing in front of a castle.

"Hello out there, welcome to not a dream not a hoax, princess Yukiko's hunt for her prince charming." Yukiko said into a microphone.

Well that's oddly convenient, Yu thought. Still, what does she mean hunt for her prince charming?

"I've got my lacy unmentionables, stacked from top to bottom." Yukiko said. "I'm going to catch myself a whole harem and keep the best one. Well wish me luck."

With those words Yukiko turned around and ran into the castle.

"What in the world?" Yu asked in shock just before his phone started to ring.

"Did you see that?" Yosuke asked in shock. "I mean that was Yukiko-chan right?"

"Yeah, I have a bad feeling about this." Yu said. "Yukiko's probably in danger."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. Let's meet up tomorrow at Junes." Yosuke said. "I have an idea."

"Wait Yosuke what are you…" Yu started to say before Yosuke hang up the phone. "I have a bad feeling about this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Morning Nanako." Yu said.

"Good morning." Nanako said quietly.

"Are you alright?" Yu asked.

"I'm ok." Nanako said.

"Well, it you say so." Yu said walking out of the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey there you are, I've been thinking about what happened and I don't think we should go in unprepared this time." Yosuke said walking up to Yu.

"I agree." Yu said.

"Yeah, that's why I thought we should have these." Yosuke said revealing a katana and a dagger. "Which one do you prefer?"

"Neither, why are you waving around weapons?" Yu asked nervously.

"Don't worry, the blades are fake. Though if we're going in we should have a way to defend ourselves." Yosuke said just as a police officer walked up to them.

"Freeze, drop your weapons now." the officer said.

"Huh, no wait just let me explain." Yosuke said nervously.

"Threatening an officer, you two are under arrest." the police officer said.

Good work Yosuke, Yu thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You two are lucky I was here, you're getting off with a warning." Dojima said. "I still can't believe you'd be stupid enough to pull something like this."

"We're really sorry, it won't happen again." Yosuke said before Dojima walked away. "I guess that was a pretty dumb idea."

"Yeah." Yu said calmly.

"There you guys are." Chie said suddenly.

"Chie, what are you doing here?" Yu asked in confusion.

"I'm here so we can go and rescue Yukiko obviously." Chie said.

"Yeah, that makes sense she is your friend and… Wait what?" Yosuke asked in shock. "No way, it's way too dangerous Chie."

"Look, if it's that dangerous I have to go. I can't just stand around doing nothing while I know she's in danger." Chie said. "You understand right Yu?"

"I get why you want to come with us, but Yosuke's right it's really dangerous." Yu said.

"Besides, we can barely defend ourselves let alone protect you." Yosuke said.

"Yeah, it's too risky. Just leave it to us, we'll rescue Yukiko for you." Yu said calmly.

"No way, I'm going end of discussion." Chie said. "Though why were you guys arrested anyway?"

"That would be my fault, I thought we would need weapons so I brought some fake ones to Junes." Yosuke said.

"Weapons, well in that case I have the perfect place in mind." Chie said. "Come on, you guys."

The moment Chie said that, she walked out of the police station.

"She's not going to let this go is she?" Yu asked.

"I doubt it." Yosuke said. "We should catch up with her."

"Yeah, I agree." Yu said before the two of them ran to catch up with Chie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, how exactly do you know about this place Chie?" Yosuke asked.

"I watch a lot of kung fu movies, and this place has everything from them." Chie said. "I'm sure it has what we'll need."

"Why am I not surprised, well as long as we're here let's look around." Yosuke said before looking at a few weapons. "Hey, what do you think Yu?"

"I don't know." Yu said. "Wait what about these?"

As he said that, Yu picked up a pair of kunai.

"Let me take a look." Yosuke said taking the kunai. "Yeah, not bad. I think these should work out perfectly. So what about you?"

"I think I see something." Yu said grabbing a katana. "This should work."

"Yeah, I think so too." Yosuke said calmly. "Let's meet up at Junes soon, I just have to take care of one thing first."

"Right." Yu said before the three of them walked out of Daidara's Metalworks.

As Yosuke and Chie walked off a blue glow suddenly appeared next to Yu as a door appeared in the wall, and the Velvet Key in Yu's pocket began to glow just before he walked into the door.

(Yukiko has been thrown into the TV world, and Yu, Yosuke, and Chie are preparing to rescue her. Next chapter Igor and Margaret will reveal the nature of their assistance. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	10. Enter the Castle

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Igor said calmly.

"Wait, so that door that just appeared is connected to the Velvet Room?" Yu asked.

"Of course, the Velvet Room exists to aid its guest on their journey." Igor said calmly.

"You mentioned that before, but how exactly can you help me?" Yu asked.

"Your power is unique, it is the power of the Wildcard. It is like the number zero, empty yet possessing infinite potential." Igor explained. "As such, you are capable of wielding multiple personas at once. My job is to fuse more powerful personas for you to use."

"Fuse personas, alright." Yu said. "That's really helpful, thanks."

"We'll go over the finer points at another time." Igor said calmly. "Until we meet again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey there he is, over here Yu." Yosuke said from a table at Junes.

"Alright, we're all here so let's get going." Chie said urgently as Yu walked over to them.

"Hold on a minute Chie, it's really dangerous in there." Yu said quietly. "I don't know if it's the best idea for you to come with us."

"I already tried partner, she's coming one way or another." Yosuke said. "We'll just have to be careful to make sure that doesn't show up."

"Yeah, I guess you have a point." Yu said. "Alright Chie, let's get going."

"Right, we're coming Yukiko." Chie said confidently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, welcome back you guys. Is everything ok?" Teddie asked.

"We don't have time for chitchat, was someone thrown in here recently?" Chie asked urgently.

"Huh, actually I do smell someone." Teddie said. "They're over that way."

"Right." Chie said before running off towards the direction Teddie indicated.

"Damn it wait, we need to catch up with her fast. If her shadow shows up she'll need our help." Yosuke said.

"Yeah, you're right let's get going." Yu said before the three of them ran after Chie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There she is, Chie wait." Yosuke said running up to her. "Damn it didn't you listen, it's way too dangerous for you to run ahead like that."

"I can't just leave Yukiko in there." Chie said. "She is in there right Teddie?"

"I don't know who this Yukiko person is, but there is someone in there." Teddie said.

"That's good enough for me, I'm coming Yukiko." Chie said running into the castle.

"Oh no, there are lots of shadows in there." Teddie said nervously.

"Are you serious, you didn't think to mention that before?" Yosuke asked. "We need to find her before her shadow shows up."

"You're right, let's go." Yu said.

"Oh yeah, I have these for you sensei." Teddie said before handing Yu three seeds and three small bottles. "They should help you."

"Thanks Teddie." Yu said before the three of them followed Chie into the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Izanagi." Yu said as his persona appeared and destroyed a shadow. "Yosuke, on your left."

"Thanks partner, let's do this Jiraiya." Yosuke said before his persona appeared and launched the shadow away with a wind spell. "Where is she, this is getting bad."

"I agree." Yu said.

Suddenly a blue glow appeared around Yu as the image of a pixie appeared in his mind.

"Dude, are you alright?" Yosuke asked.

"I think so, Teddie is Chie nearby?" Yu asked.

"I think she's above us sensei." Teddie said before sniffing the air. "Yeah, I don't smell her on this floor."

"Right, in that case let's get going." Yosuke said. "There has to be a way up somewhere and the sooner we find it the better."

"Yeah, I agree." Yu said just before a shadow slammed into Yosuke knocking him off his feet. "Yosuke, change Dia."

The moment Yu said that, the pixie that had appeared in his mind materialized and cast the healing spell on Yosuke.

"What the, dude how did you do that? You have more than one persona?" Yosuke asked in disbelief.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you and Chie once we rescue her." Yu said.

"Sensei, I found the stairs." Teddie said quickly.

"Great, let's try and get to Chie before her shadow shows up." Yosuke said as the three of them ran up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look there she is." Yosuke said.

" _She always protects me, Chie's so strong and reliable."_ said a voice.

"Huh, Yukiko?" Chie asked in confusion.

" _I can always depend on Chie, she's a good friend."_ Yukiko's voice said again.

"Wait Yukiko." Chie said quickly.

" **She depends on me, what a joke."** said a voice just before a second Chie appeared in the room. **"Anyone with half a brain could see how much more feminine she is."**

"What the, who are you what are you talking about?" Chie asked angrily.

"Oh man, this is what I was afraid of her shadow is going to try and kill her, we have to do something." Yosuke said. "Chie, get back."

"No, don't come anywhere near me." Chie yelled. "I'll give you one chance to tell me who you are before I kick the answers out of you."

" **Isn't it obvious, I'm you."** Shadow Chie said with a smirk. **"I'm just speaking our true feelings, as long as we hold Yukiko back she won't be able to do anything by herself. It's the only way I'll feel like I'm good for anything."**

"No, that's a lie so stop saying it." Chie said defensively.

" **It's the complete truth, I'm the one who's not good for anything, that's why I'll do whatever I can to keep dragging Yukiko down to my level."** Shadow Chie said. **"Right me?"**

"No, you're not me." Chie yelled at her doppelganger.

"Oh man, this is what we wanted to avoid." Yosuke said nervously as a red cloud surrounded Shadow Chie before knocking Chie unconscious.

" **I am a shadow, the true self. What are you doing trying to protect the 'real' me? Pathetic."** Shadow Chie said.

"Damn it, don't worry Chie, we'll handle this thing." Yosuke said. "You ready partner?"

"I'm as ready as I've ever been Yosuke." Yu said just as the two of them summoned their personas.

(Yu and Yosuke have arrived at the first dungeon, and are preparing to fight Shadow Chie. Next chapter the battle will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	11. Shadow Chie

"Be careful, this one smells really strong." Teddie said nervously.

"Right, in that case Izanagi." Yu said before a dark purple glow appeared around Shadow Chie.

"Nice one, alright my turn let's do this Jiraiya," Yosuke said as his persona summoned a gust of wind and blew Shadow Chie off balance.

" **What the, ok now you're really making me mad."** Shadow Chie said angrily.

"Now, before she gets back up let's take her down." Yosuke said.

"I'm right behind you Yosuke." Yu said as the two of them ran towards Shadow Chie and started relentlessly attack her before she lashed out with her whip and forced them back.

" **That's it, I'm not letting that happen again."** Shadow Chie said before a green shield appeared in front of her and she started glaring at Yosuke with hatred in her eyes.

"Hey, why is she so angry at me?" Yosuke asked.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this." Yu said before running towards Shadow Chie and slashing at her with his katana.

"Right, persona." Yosuke said as Jiraiya summoned a second gust of wind only for Shadow Chie to barely seem bothered. "What the, that did way more last time."

"It has to be that shield, it's blocking her weakness." Teddie said.

"Great, now what are we supposed to do?" Yosuke asked.

" **You can die."** Shadow Chie said cracking her whip as bolts of lightning struck Yu and Yosuke.

"Oh no, Yosuke's hurt." Teddie said fearfully.

"Izanagi." Yu said quickly just before Shadow Chie moved to hit Yosuke with her whip only for Izanagi to attack her instead.

"Man, that was way too close." Yosuke said getting to his feet. "Alright, let's try something else. Persona."

With those words a bright green glow appeared around Yu.

"Yosuke, alright I get it." Yu said.

" **Nothing you do will beat me, I'm going to get rid of both of you."** Shadow Chie said before small blocks of ice appear around Yu and Yosuke before exploding.

"Come on, ice too?" Yosuke asked. "Just what can't she do?"

"Are you alright Yosuke?" Yu asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Yosuke said just before the green shield appeared in front of Shadow Chie before shattering. "Whoa, how did that happen?"

"I don't know, but it's definitely a good thing." Yu said. "Izanagi."

The moment Yu said that, his persona appeared and an orange glow appeared around Yosuke as a bright purple glow appeared around Shadow Chie.

"Oh no, it's defenses are back to normal." Teddie said fearfully.

"Don't worry about that, let's take her down Jiraiya." Yosuke said as his persona created a powerful gust of wind that sent Shadow Chie crashing into a wall.

"Nice, let's finish her off." Yu said.

"Right behind you partner." Yosuke said as the two of them ran towards Shadow Chie and started attacking her again only to be forced back by her whip a second time.

" **That's it, now I'm really mad."** Shadow Chie said angrily before cracking her whip and creating two more blocks of ice.

"She's getting even tougher, my legs feel like jelly." Yu said weakly. "How are you holding up Yosuke?"

"I've been better, one or two more of those and I'm done." Yosuke said nervously.

"Alright, in that case we need to take her out quickly." Yu said. "Izanagi."

"I was thinking the same thing." Yosuke said. "Let's take her out."

" **You're not going to do anything like that."** Shadow Chie said coldly.

"We'll just have to wait and see, Izanagi." Yu said as the dark purple glow appeared around Shadow Chie again.

"I think I've only got one more of these in me, so this one needs to be enough." Yosuke said. "Let's take her down Jiraiya."

The moment Yosuke said that, Jiraiya appeared and created another tornado.

" **No."** Shadow Chie said before collapsing.

"Did we do it?" Yu asked.

"I think so." Yosuke said. "That was way too close, though now we get to do the hard part."

"Oh man, what happened?" Chie said weakly getting to her feet. "Wait, why is that thing still here?"

"I know it's hard to accept Chie, trust me I know better than you think, but that's you." Yosuke said. "It isn't all of you, but everything it said is true."

"No, I would never treat Yukiko like that." Chie said defensively. "She's my friend and I'll do anything to help her, it's just…"

"Just what Chie?" Yu asked.

"She's so popular and everything, I just don't want to lose my friend." Chie said sadly.

"Trust me Chie, that's not going to happen." Yosuke said. "Trust me, the two of you are going to be fine."

"Yeah, thanks Yosuke." Chie said before walking up to her Shadow as it got to its feet. "I guess what you were saying is true."

The moment Chie said that her Shadow nodded before a blue light enveloped it.

"Tomoe." Chie said collapsing to her knees.

"Hey Chie, are you alright?" Yu asked.

"Yeah, just give me a second and we can keep going." Chie said.

"No way, we should head back." Yosuke said. "None of us are in any shape to keep going, plus as long as we get to Yukiko before the fog rolls in we'll be fine."

"I can't just leave her here, she could be in danger." Chie said.

"I know, don't worry Chie. We'll rescue her no doubt right partner." Yosuke said

"Yeah, we'll be sure to save her." Yu said.

"Ok." Chie said slowly getting up. "Don't worry Yukiko, we're definitely saving you."

With those words the four of them walked back out of the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait isn't that the door?" Yu asked suddenly.

"Door, what are you talking about?" Yosuke asked.

"Wait, do you mean the door that goes with that key you had?" Chie asked. "Well where is it?"

"You guys really can't see it?" Yu asked. "It's right over here."

The moment Yu said that, a blue glow enveloped him, Yosuke, and Chie.

(Shadow Chie was defeated, and Chie awoke to her persona. Next chapter Yosuke and Chie will gain a new power. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	12. Igor's gift

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Igor said calmly. "Well this is certainly quite unexpected, it seems you've managed to bring along some of your friends."

"Whoa, dude where are we?" Yosuke asked in shock.

"Is this some kind of limousine?" Chie asked.

"Please allow me to explain." Margaret said calmly. "We are residents of the room you currently reside in. It is known as the Velvet Room, a place that exists between dream and reality, between mind and matter. Our job is to aid our guest in achieving his destiny."

"So you can help us fight is that if?" Chie asked.

"No, we provide different types of assistance for our guest." Margaret said calmly.

"My job is to fuse your personas and create new ones." Igor said calmly. "Although I may be able to assist your friends as well, they may not possess the power of the wildcard, but there is one thing I can do for them."

The moment Igor said that, a blue glow appeared around Yosuke and Chie.

"Master, what are you doing?" Margaret asked curiously.

"I'm merely giving them more of a fair chance in the coming year. If they made the effort to come to the Velvet Room they deserve something for their trouble." Igor said as the glow around Yosuke and Chie faded.

"Wow, I feel awesome." Chie said enthusiastically.

"She's right, whatever he did I'm sure glad he did it." Yosuke said.

"What exactly did you do to them?" Yu asked.

"They possess the Magician and Chariot Arcana respectively, so I merely unlocked its power for them." Igor said calmly. (1) "Until we meet again."

With those words a second blue flash enveloped the three persona users.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sensei, what happened?" Teddie asked. "You just started staring into space. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, we're alright." Yu said. "We should head home, but we'll be back to make Yukiko is safe."

"Right, there's no way we're letting Yukiko get hurt." Chie said. "We'll be back tomorrow to save her."

"Well we'll work on saving her, but we shouldn't overdo it. We have time, and I know we'll save her." Yu said calmly.

"Yeah, right." Chie said.

 _Thou art I… And I art thou… Thou hast established a new bond… It brings thee closer to the truth… Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Fool Arcana…_

 _Thou art I… And I art thou… Thou hast established a new bond… It brings thee closer to the truth… Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Chariot Arcana…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey I don't know about you guys but I'm heading home for today." Chie said. "This was a lot to take in."

"That makes sense, see you Chie." Yosuke said before Chie walked out of the store. "Oh yeah, mind if I ask you something Yu?"

"Sure, what's on your mind Yosuke?" Yu asked.

"Well that room, there was a lot of craziness but what do you think about those two?" Yosuke asked.

"Do you mean Igor and Margaret?" Yu asked.

"Yeah, those two. The old guy kind of freaked me out but that Margaret lady was gorgeous." Yosuke said. "Do you think she'd let me treat her to some steak some time?"

"I don't know Yosuke, I don't know if she can leave the Velvet Room in all honesty." Yu said.

"Well I guess we'll have to ask the next time we see them." Yosuke said thoughtfully. "Anyway, we should get some rest for tomorrow."

"Right, I'll see you tomorrow Yosuke." Yu said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome back." Nanako said politely.

"Thanks Nanako." Yu said. "Is your dad home?"

"No, he isn't coming home tonight." Nanako said. "He's really busy at work."

"That makes sense, well good night Nanako." Yu said calmly.

"Good night." Nanako said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh morning Yu." Chie said. "Hey was that some kind of weird dream?"

"I doubt it, ever since Igor gave us that power I've felt different." Yosuke said.

"You too Yosuke?" Chie asked. "You don't think what he did is dangerous do you?"

"I doubt it, Margaret said their job was to help me achieve my destiny." Yu said thoughtfully. "Hurting you guys would be the opposite of that."

"That's a good point, well the only way to find out is to go back and make sure we rescue Yukiko." Yosuke said.

"Right, let's go." Chie said enthusiastically.

"Right." Yu said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sensei, are we going to look for that Yukiko girl now?" Teddie asked.

"Yeah, can you take us back to the castle?" Yu asked.

"I think so, I still smell someone there and the shadows haven't gotten dangerous yet." Teddie said.

"Right, this time we're definitely rescuing Yukiko." Chie said.

"We're right behind you Chie." Yosuke said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Izanagi." Yu said quickly. "Zio."

The moment the lightning bolt struck the shadow, the image of an angel appeared in Yu's mind only for a second shadow to crash into him.

"Yu, come persona." Yosuke said as just before a small winged creature appeared and healed Yu. "What the, where's Jiraiya?"

"How should I know, come Tomoe." Chie said quickly as her persona appeared and froze a shadow. "Come on, we need to find the stairs quick."

"She's right, let's keep moving." Yu said before slicing a shadow in half with his katana. "Teddie, do you have any idea where Yukiko is?"

"I think there's someone where you guys fought Chie-chan's shadow, but I don't know who it is." Teddie said.

"It has to be her, come on let's go." Chie said.

"Right." Yosuke said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There she is, Yukiko." Chie said quickly.

"Wait, there's something different about her. It has to be the other Yukiko." Yosuke said.

"Oh my, princes are already coming to save me?" Yukiko asked with a smile. "Well I'll only accept the best one."

"The best one, what is she talking about?" Chie asked.

"Just be patient, I promise it will be worth the wait." Yukiko said before disappearing.

"What the, where did she go?" Yosuke asked.

"She has to be on a higher floor, let's keep going." Yu said.

"Right, we're saving her no matter what." Chie said enthusiastically.

(The Investigation team has returned to the TV world in an attempt to rescue Yukiko. Next chapter they will encounter a powerful shadow. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (Igor granted Yosuke the power of the Magician Arcana, and Chie the power of the Chariot Arcana, they can use any persona they want as long as it belongs to their own Arcana.)


	13. Storm the castle part 1

"Hey Yu, mind if I ask you something?" Yosuke said as the four of them continued running through the castle.

"What's on your mind Yosuke?" Yu asked.

"It's what they said before Igor gave me and Chie that new power, they said we didn't have the power of the wildcard. Do you know what that is?" Yosuke asked.

"I'm pretty sure, it means I can use more than one persona. Except I'm pretty sure I can use whichever one I want while you and Chie can only use certain ones." Yu said.

"Sensei, there's a shadow coming this way." Teddie said nervously.

"Leave this one to me." Chie said before stretching out her legs. "I'll send it flying."

The moment Chie said that, a floating shadow appeared around the corner only for Chie to kick it into the ceiling destroying it instantly.

"Nice one Chie, that was awesome." Yosuke said.

"Yeah, where did you learn how to do that?" Yu asked.

"Lots of training, and Trial of the Dragon." Chie said with a grin.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." Yosuke said. "Anyway, let's keep moving."

"Good idea, we're right behind you Yosuke." Yu said as the four of them ran farther into the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What, where am I?" Yukiko asked weakly.

" **Oh, so you're finally awake?"** Shadow Yukiko asked with a smirk. **"Well you can just sit right here, our prince will soon come to take us away from this place."**

"Prince, what are you talking about?" Yukiko asked before collapsing to her knees. "Where am I?"

" **Oh, I guess you're still a little tired. Why don't you rest up some more, I'm certain our princes will be more than happy to explain everything once they arrive."** Shadow Yukiko said before Yukiko fell unconscious. **"Just a bit longer and then someone will take me away from that miserable place."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Angel, Hama." Yu said as his persona appeared and destroyed another shadow.

"Come on, there has to be something…" Chie said running ahead before disappearing.

"What the, hey Chie." Yosuke said. "Come on, we need to follow her."

"Right." Yu said as the three of them ran after Chie only to suddenly appear next to her.

"What just happened?" Teddie asked. "We just skipped that door."

"It has to be the other Yukiko, she must be messing with us." Yosuke said. "Come on, let's head back."

"Right." Chie said. "We're coming Yukiko."

"No good, it's locked." Yu said. "There has to be a key somewhere around here."

"Right, let's keep looking." Yosuke said just before a flame appeared in front of him.

"More of these things, Tomoe." Chie said as her persona appeared and froze the shadow destroying it instantly.

"Nice one, let's keep going." Yosuke said before the group teleported a second time.

"Again this is really starting to tick me off." Chie said.

"Let's split up." Yu said. "Teddie and I will check the next door."

"Right, in that case Chie and I will check the one back this way." Yosuke said calmly.

The moment Yosuke said that, he turned back towards the direction they came from with Chie while Yu and Teddie teleported again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Yosuke, why do you think someone kidnapped Yukiko?" Chie asked. "I mean she hasn't done anything to hurt anyone."

"I know, whoever is doing this has to have a different reason." Yosuke said. "Hopefully when we catch whoever is doing this we'll be able to get some answers. Right now though we need to save Yukiko-san."

"Yeah, you're right." Chie said. "Hey Yosuke, is that a gold one?"

"Yeah, but why would it be gold?" Yosuke asked.

"Who knows, but let's take it down." Chie said. "Persona."

"Let's do this Jiraiya." Yosuke said. "Here goes nothing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sensei, are you sure splitting up was a good idea?" Teddie asked nervously.

"Yeah, Yosuke and Chie can take care of themselves." Yu said calmly.

"Sensei, behind you." Teddie said suddenly. "A shadow."

"What, Izanagi." Yu said quickly just before the shadow attacked him.

"Oh no, sensei." Teddie said fearfully.

"I'm alright, Zio." Yu said as a bolt of lightning struck the shadow. "Teddie, can you open that door?"

"I think so." Teddie said. "Huh, I smell someone behind here, it smells like that girl from before."

"What, Yukiko-san?" Yu asked jumping away from the shadow.

"Sensei, behind you. Another one." Teddie said just before a gold shadow ran past him followed by Yosuke and Chie.

"Come on you stupid shadow, stop running." Chie said in annoyance.

The moment Chie said that, Yu slashed the shadow in half.

"Nice one partner." Yosuke said as Jiraiya, and Tomoe destroyed the other shadow. "So, any luck finding a door we can get through?"

"Yeah, I think Yukiko-san might be behind this one." Yu said.

"Then what are we waiting out here for, let's get her home." Chie said opening the door to reveal Yukiko standing next to a knight riding a horse. "What the, Yukiko."

"Oh wow, you're all so amazing." Yukiko said excitedly. "You must be really strong."

"That's not her, it has to be the other Yukiko." Yosuke said. "Where's the real Yukiko-san."

"Oh wow, you're all incredibly brave. Such strong princes won't have any trouble defeating this evil knight will they?" Yukiko asked.

"What's that supposed to mean, Ted is that thing a shadow?" Yosuke asked.

"I think so, but it's really powerful." Teddie said nervously. "I don't know if you can beat this one."

"We don't have any other option, Izanagi." Yu said as his persona appeared.

"We're right behind you partner." Yosuke said with a grin. "Let's go Jiraiya."

"Protect me Tomoe." Chie said as her persona appeared behind her.

"Let's take this thing down and rescue Yukiko-san." Yosuke said with a smirk.

The moment Yosuke said that, Yukiko disappeared.

Don't worry Yukiko; we'll take this thing down and save you, Chie thought.

Suddenly the shadow began glowing orange before slamming its lance into Yosuke's chest.

"Yosuke, are you alright?" Yu asked nervously.

"I'm ok, but Teddie was right. This guy is a lot tougher than the other shadows." Yosuke said getting to his feet.

(The investigation team is continuing to try and reach Yukiko and they are preparing to battle a powerful shadow. Next chapter they will reach the top of the castle. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	14. Storm the castle part 2

"Be careful, the shadow is making itself stronger." Teddie said nervously.

"Making itself stronger, that's it." Chie said suddenly. "Persona, Tarunda."

The moment Chie said that, a dark orange glow appeared around the shadow before fading.

"Nice thinking Chie, let's take him down partner." Yosuke said with a grin.

"RIght, Izanagi." Yu said as an orange glow appeared around Yosuke. "Take that shadow down Yosuke."

"I was planning on it, let's do this Jiraiya." Yosuke said as his persona appeared and a gust of wind slammed the shadow into the wall.

"Be careful, this shadow is extremely dangerous." Yu said. "There's no telling what it might try now."

The moment Yu said that, the shadow's lance began glowing purple.

"Oh man, that doesn't look good." Yosuke said nervously.

Suddenly the shadow turned towards Chie and tried to attack her with its lance only to miss.

"That was a close one." Yu said.

"Yeah, but now let's take this shadow down." Chie said.

"Right behind you Chie." Yosuke said with a grin before the three persona users ran towards the shadow and attacked it repeatedly.

"You were so close, a little more and this shadow is history." Teddie said excitedly.

"No problem, Tomoe." Chie said as her persona appeared and created a small block of ice around the shadow's arm before the shadow disappeared leaving behind a key made out of glass.

"What the, why did it drop this?" Yosuke asked picking up the key. "Wait a second, do you think this is what unlocks the doors in this castle?"

"It's worth a try, let's head to one of the other doors." Yu.

"Hey, we're not getting teleported anymore. Beating that shadow must have made that stop." Chie said.

"That makes things a lot easier." Yosuke said walking up to one of the locked doors. "Well, here goes nothing."

With those words Yosuke put the key into the lock and tried to open the door.

"The stairs, you mean they were here the whole time?" Chie asked in annoyance. "Oh now I'm mad."

"Don't worry Chie, we'll make sure Yukiko is safe." Yosuke said. "Right partner?"

"Yeah, Yosuke's right Chie." Yu said. "Teddie, how close are we to Yukiko?"

"I definitely smell someone nearby." Teddie said. "I don't know how much farther exactly, but we're getting closer."

"Then what are we waiting for, come on let's get going." Chie said emphatically.

The moment Chie said that, a second golden shadow ran past them.

"What the, another one?" Yosuke asked. "Quick after it."

"Tomoe." Chie said quickly.

As Tomoe appeared, the ground in front of the golden shadow froze and it slipped.

"Good thinking Chie." Yu said while Yosuke jumped over the shadow and threw one of his kunai at it pinning it to the ground.

"Nice, now maybe we can figure out what's so special about these gold shadows." Chie said just before the shadow turned into red smoke and disappeared. "What the, how did that happen?"

"I don't know, but we can worry about that later." Yosuke said. "They heard us."

"So do we fight or run?" Chie asked.

"We can't waste our strength on them, we need to get to Yukiko." Yu said.

"Right, let's get moving." Yosuke said before they started running from the shadows.

"Look up ahead, which way do we go?" Chie asked.

"You and I will try the right, Yosuke and Ted head left." Yu said quickly.

"Right, let's go Teddie." Yosuke said.

"I'm right behind you Yosuke." Teddie said before the four of them split up a second time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tomoe, Bufu." Chie said quickly as another shadow appeared in front of her and Yu. "Man, I hope Yosuke and Teddie are having an easier time than we are."

"So do I, but right now what we need to do is try and find the stairs." Yu said slicing a shadow in half. "Angel, Hama."

"Hey do you mind if I ask you something Yu?" Chie asked suddenly.

"What's on your mind Chie?" Yu asked.

"Well its just I feel guilty, we can do so much to save people but even though we knew Saki-sempai was in this world we didn't do anything to help her." Chie said. "It's partially our fault that she died." (1)

"We couldn't have done anything back then, the important thing is we make sure nobody else dies." Yu said.

"I guess so, I just feel like we should have done something." Chie said. "Yosuke probably thinks the same thing."

"Maybe you should talk to him about that once we rescue Yukiko, I have a feeling he should hear that." Yu said.

"Yeah, you're right." Chie said just before Yosuke and Teddie appeared around the corner.

"Yu open that door quick." Yosuke said nervously.

"Shadows are right behind us." Teddie said in fear.

The moment Teddie said that, four shadows identical to the one that had the key appeared behind him.

"Oh man hurry up Teddie." Chie said before the four of them ran up the stairs.

"Huh, wow I smell somebody really close. She's right above us right now." Teddie said.

"Right, one more floor and we'll be able to rescue Yukiko-san." Yosuke said. "Let's make sure we get her out safely right Chie?"

"Yeah, we won't let anything bad happen to Yukiko." Chie said with a grin. "Come on you guys, full speed ahead."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Yu said calmly.

"Why not, we need to rescue Yukiko before her shadow tries to kill her. Did you forget what almost happened to me and Yosuke?" Chie asked.

"Chie running ahead like that is a bad idea." Yu said calmly.

"We need to do something, Yukiko is in danger." Chie said as a shadow appeared next to her. "Tomoe, Bufu."

"Jiraiya, Garu." Yosuke said as the shadow was destroyed.

"Chie, the stairs are right here." Yu said standing next to an open door.

"Oh, I guess I got a little ahead of myself didn't I?" Chie asked.

"It's alright, you want to save Yukiko-san, and so do we." Yosuke said. "So you know what, that's exactly what we're going to do."

"RIght, let's go." Yu said calmly.

(The investigation team has reached the top floor of Yukiko's castle, and is prepared to rescue her. Next chapter the battle with Shadow Yukiko will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (Chie feels that since they saw Saki Konishi on the midnight channel and were in the TV world when she died they could have done something to help her.)


	15. Shadow Yukiko

"Look, she's over there." Yosuke said.

"Yeah, and that has to be her shadow. We need to protect her before something bad happens." Chie said quickly. "Yukiko."

" **Oh my, three strong princes made it all this way?"** Shadow Yukiko asked with a smile. **"This must be my lucky day."**

"Wait, three princes, what is she talking about?" Yosuke asked.

"Yosuke, obviously she's talking about me." Teddie said.

"No, I don't think she's talking about you Teddie." Yu said. "You mean me, Yosuke, and Chie don't you?"

" **Oh my, a smart prince. Yes Chie is a wonderful prince, a strong prince."** Shadow Yukiko said before glaring at Chie. **"Or at least she was, she can't take me away from here, she can't save me."**

"What are you talking about?" Yukiko said weakly getting to her feet.

" **Historic inn, manager training? What's the point of all that it's just a waste and I'm not going to waste my life like that."** Shadow Yukiko said. **"I refuse to throw my life away like that."**

"No, it's not like that." Yukiko said. "You're wrong."

" **Oh, you know that this is how you really feel about the whole situation. After all, I'm you. Anything that can get me away from here is worth it."** Shadow Yukiko said.

"No, you're wrong." Yukiko said

"No, wait Yukiko-san." Yosuke said nervously.

"You're not me." Yukiko yelled at her shadow.

The moment Yukiko said that her shadow started to laugh.

" **Oh my, it just keeps building. More and more, if this keeps up I'll, I'll…"** Shadow Yukiko said before a red fog surrounded her and Yukiko fell unconscious.

"This is bad, her shadow is going berserk." Yu said. "Teddie, get Yukiko-san to safety."

"Right, we'll take care of the shadow." Yosuke said just before the fog cleared to reveal Shadow Yukiko had transformed into a red bird in a cage.

" **Oh really, then I'll be sure to give you plenty do deal with."** Shadow Yukiko said with a smirk.

"Izanagi, Zio." Yu said as his persona appeared and struck Shadow Yukiko with a bolt of lightning.

" **Is that all, you're quite weak for a prince."** Shadow Yukiko said mockingly.

"Damn it, ok let's try something else." Yosuke said. "Jiraiya, Power Slash."

" **I guess I was wrong, you aren't strong enough to take me away from this place either."** Shadow Yukiko said. **"You may as well die then."**

"No way, Tomoe Bufu." Chie said angrily as her persona froze Shadow Yukiko's wing and caused her cage to crash to the ground.

"Nice moves Chie." Yosuke said with a grin.

"Thanks, now let's take her down." Chie said before the three persona users ran towards Shadow Yukiko and started attacking her before she took to the air a second time.

" **This isn't right at all, you're supposed to escort me."** Shadow Yukiko said before glancing at Chie. **"If you can't even understand that then you're no use to me, burn."**

"Chie, look out." Yosuke said just as a wave of fire enveloped the three of them.

" **That's what happens to commoners who pretend to be princes."** Shadow Yukiko said coldly.

"Hey, are you guys alright?" Yu asked.

"I am, but Chie looks hurt." Yosuke said.

"I'm alright, but we need to take this thing down and make sure Yukiko is safe." Chie said.

" **We'll have to see about that, come my prince."** Shadow Yukiko said before a golden shadow ran up next to her before the red fog surrounded it and it transformed into a humanoid shadow in fancy looking clothes,

"What the, did that shadow just become a prince?" Chie asked in shock.

"I think so, and it probably won't be easy to take down." Yosuke said. "Then again we have that up our sleeves."

"Right, change Valkyrie Bufu." Yu said as a different persona appeared behind him and froze Shadow Yukiko's left wing.

"My turn." Yosuke said with a grin. "Jack Frost, Bufu."

The moment Yosuke said that a small snowman in a blue hat appeared above him and froze Shadow Yukiko's right wing.

" **What in the world?"** Shadow Yukiko asked in shock before collapsing to the ground.

"Nice, now we just need to take down that prince." Chie said. "Leave him to me."

"Right, take him down Chie." Yu said calmly.

The moment Yu said that, Chie ran towards the prince shadow and kicked it across the room.

"Nice, let's go you guys." Yosuke said with a smirk.

"Right." Yu said as the three persona users ran towards shadow Yukiko and the prince and attacked them again before the prince managed to get to its feet and waved it's sword recklessly forcing them to back off.

" **That's enough, you worthless peasants are going to die."** Shadow Yukiko said angrily before a small flame struck Chie knocking her off her feet.

"Oh man, Chie." Yosuke said nervously before a second flame hit him. "Damn it, this is bad."

"Yosuke, Chie." Yu said just before the prince raised its sword and Shadow Yukiko began glowing for a few seconds.

"Sensei, that small one just healed it." Teddie said.

"That's great, now what are we supposed to do?" Yu asked while Yosuke and Chie got to their feet.

"That's obvious, we take out that prince first." Yosuke said. "Leave him to me, Jiraiya Garu."

With those words Yosuke's original persona appeared behind him and a gust of wind struck the prince.

" **What do you think you're doing, leave him alone."** Shadow Yukiko said as the cage opened and she slashed at Yosuke with her talons only for him to jump back.

"Right, I'll take down that Prince no problem." Chie said. "Tomoe, Rampage."

"Good idea." Yu said while Chie's persona appeared and hit the prince and Shadow Yukiko at the same time.

Suddenly the prince dropped its sword and ran away from the battle before vanishing in a cloud of red smoke.

" **What, why are you leaving my prince?"** Shadow Yukiko asked in shock.

"We must have scared it off, now all that's left is to take down this one and then we can get Yukiko-san out of here." Yosuke said.

"Right, just wait a little longer Yukiko." Chie said glaring at the shadow.

(The investigation team's battle with Shadow Yukiko has begun, and the prince has been beaten. Next chapter Yukiko will acquire her persona. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	16. Rescue success

" **I've had enough of this."** Shadow Yukiko said angrily before flying towards Yosuke and slashing at him with her talons knocking him off his feet.

"Yosuke, are you alright?" Chie asked.

" **You should be worried about yourself."** Shadow Yukiko said before attacking Chie.

"This is bad, you guys are hurt." Teddie said fearfully.

"Angel, Dia." Yu said before a faint glow appeared around Yosuke.

"Thanks partner, alright let's take her down." Yosuke said. "Jack Frost, Bufu."

"Come on, let's take her down." Chie said quickly.

"Right, let's go." Yu said before the three of them ran towards Shadow Yukiko and attacked her before she collapsed to the ground and a red fog enveloped her.

"Did we get her?" Yosuke asked as the fog faded to reveal Shadow Yukiko had returned to her human appearance.

"What happened?" Yukiko asked weakly getting to her feet.

"Yukiko, you're alright." Chie said running up to her. "I'm so relieved."

"Chie." Yukiko said quietly before turning to her shadow.

"That's still part of you Yukiko-san, it's hard to accept but we know what you're going through." Yosuke said.

"He's right, we've been through the same thing." Yu said before Yukiko nodded and walked towards her shadow.

"Are you alright?" Yukiko asked while her shadow got to its feet. "You were right, I do feel like I'm forced to inherit the inn."

"Yukiko." Chie said quietly.

"I care about everyone at the inn but I just don't want to be forced to become the manager." Yukiko said. "Though you already knew that didn't you, you're me right?"

The moment Yukiko said that, her shadow nodded before glowing blue and transforming into a figure in a pink and white dress and a band of feathers attached to its wrists.

"Whoa, that persona looks awesome." Yosuke said.

"You're my persona, Konahana Sakuya." Yukiko said as she collapsed to her knees and her persona vanished.

"Yukiko-san, are you alright?" Yosuke asked.

"She's probably tired, she's been in here for a while." Teddie said.

"Yeah, you're probably right, let's head back." Youske said.

"Yeah, you guys aren't the one throwing people in here so you promised you'd find out who it really was." Teddie said. "Remember?"

"Wait, you still thought it was us after all of this?" Yu asked.

"Huh, no of course not. I knew it wasn't you guys." Teddie said nervously.

"Right, well anyway we should head back." Yosuke said before the five of them walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Huh, what's that door over there?" Yukiko asked.

"Wait you can see it Yukiko?" Chie asked.

"It's kind of hard to miss." Yosuke said. "I mean it's a glowing blue door."

"Is that where your key goes?" Yukiko asked curiously.

"Yeah." Yu said. "Maybe once you're feeling better I can show you what's behind that door."

"Alright, I wonder what it's like." Yukiko said thoughtfully before the four persona users exited the TV world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you remember anything that happened to you Yukiko-san?" Yosuke asked.

"No, I'm sorry." Yukiko said quietly.

"That's alright, the important thing is you got out safely." Chie said.

"Yeah, we can try and figure some things out after you get some rest Yukiko-san." Yu said. "I'll help you get home."

"Huh, you?" Yosuke asked. "Wouldn't it make more sense for Chie to help her?"

"Actually Yosuke, I wanted to talk to you about something." Chie said suddenly. "Do you have a few minutes?"

"Yeah I guess, what's up?" Yosuke asked while Yu and Yukiko walked out of Junes.

"Well, do you remember when we first fell into the TV?" Chie asked. "It was the day before Saki-sempai was found dead."

"Yeah, I know." Yosuke said sadly.

"I just feel kind of guilty, we could have found her. I'm really sorry Yosuke." Chie said looking down.

"Hey, it's in the past. The important thing is that we make sure nobody else gets killed right Chie?" Yosuke asked.

"Yeah, you're right." Chie said.

"Still, thanks." Youske said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks for helping me get home." Yukiko said.

"No problem, and get some rest Yukiko-san." Yu said politely.

"Right." Yukiko said before walking into the Amagi Inn.

I should head back, uncle Dojima is probably wondering where I've been, Yu thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh you're back." Dojima said. "This is Adachi, my partner."

"It's nice to meet you, Dojima-san told me you were staying here for the year. Kind of unfortunate that you have to show up when such a weird case is going on, it's usually pretty quiet but all of a sudden there's a murderer on the loose." Adachi said before Dojima hit him. "Ouch."

"Stop blabbing dumbass." Dojima said. "Sorry about him, and don't worry we'll solve this case before long and things should quiet down."

"That's good to hear." Yu said.

"Dad, I'm hungry." Nanako said.

"Yeah, now that you mention it I could use some food myself. Come on, let's wash up and get ready for dinner." Dojima said calmly.

"Right away Dojima-san." Adachi said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, morning." Chie said running up to Yu. "Hey, how was Yukiko yesterday?"

"Yukiko's alright, she's resting after what she went through." Yu said. "It's thanks to you we were able to save her Chie."

"No, we did it together." Chie said. "Besides I'm just glad she's ok."

"Yeah, you're right." Yu said. "Oh yeah, what about you and Yosuke?"

"Huh, oh that." Chie said. "He doesn't blame us for not saving her, and now that we know we can save people we just have to make sure nobody else dies."

"Yeah, I agree." Yu said as the two of them walked into the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Another day, another lecture from King Moron." Yosuke said. "Still, after what happened yesterday I guess this is as close to normal as we can get."

"Yeah, you can say that again." Chie said. "So what are you guys going to do?"

"I need to head to work, what about you guys?" Yosuke asked.

"I think I'll head to Samegawa to train for a while." Chie said.

"That's a good idea, mind if I join you?" Yu asked.

"Sure, that sounds good." Chie said. "Let's go."

(Yukiko has been rescued from the TV world, and now the investigation team is just waiting for her to recover. Next chapter Yu will form another social link. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	17. Fusion lesson

"Alright, this looks like a good spot to start." Chie said. "Let's start Yu."

"Ok, what's up first Chie?" Yu asked calmly.

"That's a good question, I think frog leaps to start." Chie said. "Then we can practice our techniques for a while."

"That sounds good to me, ready whenever you are." Yu said.

"Then let's get going." Chie said enthusiastically.

 _Thou hast strengthened thy genuine bond… It leads thee closer to the truth… Thou power to fuse Chariot Personas_ has _increased._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, you're home." Nanako said calmly before turning towards the TV.

"Thanks Nanako, is your dad home?" Yu asked.

"No, he said he'd call but he didn't." Nanako said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Nanako." Yu said sympathetically.

"That's ok, this happens a lot." Nanako said. "Well, good night."

"Good night Nanako." Yu said before going up to his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, morning Chie." Yosuke said. "How was training yesterday?"

"It went well, training with someone else is a lot more effective than training alone." Chie said.

"Well obviously." Yosuke said. "Actually, if I get a day off I might join you myself. Well if you don't mind."

"Huh, sure I guess. Yeah that sounds cool." Chie said as Yu walked up to them.

"Hey partner, what's on the agenda for today?" Yosuke asked.

"Actually, I was going to head to the Velvet Room. There's something I wanted to ask Igor." Yu said.

"What's on your mind Yu?" Chie asked.

"Just a thought, I'll let you know if it's important." Yu said.

"Alright, oh yeah let them know we said hey alright?" Yosuke asked.

"I'll tell them." Yu said with a small chuckle. "Come on, we need to get to class."

"Oh crap you're right." Chie said. "Let's get moving."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hanamura, where do you think you're going?" Mr. Morooka asked. "I have a few things to discuss with you."

"Huh, what's wrong sir?" Yosuke asked before Yu and Chie walked out of the room. Traitors, he thought.

"What do you think King Moron is yelling at Yosuke about?" Chie asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is it can't be good." Yu said. "Anyway, I'll see you later."

"Alright, see you later Yu." Chie said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, is there something you need assistance with?" Igor asked calmly.

"Huh, do I know you from somewhere?" asked a girl in a blue hat.

"My apologies that it took longer than we anticipated to get her accustomed to the Velvet Room, this is Marie." Margaret said calmly. "She is intricately linked to your destiny."

"She is, well it's nice to meet you Marie." Yu said.

"Yeah whatever." Marie said.

"My apologies for Marie." Margaret said calmly.

"That's alright, actually I wanted to ask Igor something." Yu said. "How do you fuse personas?"

"Perhaps a demonstration would help explain." Igor said calmly before Yu felt two of his personas exit his head as two cards appeared in Igor's hands. "Pixie and Sandman."

"Ok, now what?" Yu asked before the two cards began to glow before Igor waved his hand causing the two of them to merge before vanishing.

"It's that simple." Igor said calmly.

"Of course if you want to reclaim your personas that you used to perform a fusion, I have records of them in this compendium. For a small fee I will restore them to your soul." Margaret said.

"Thanks, that could be really helpful." Yu said.

"Actually, there is one other small detail. As I mentioned Marie is linked to your destiny, though she isn't as familiar with your world. If you have the opportunity it may benefit you both if you teach her about the world." Margaret said calmly.

"Whatever, it's not like you have to or anything." Marie said.

"No I don't mind, if any of you want to see around Inaba I'm more than willing to show you guys around." Yu said.

"I see, well perhaps we may take you up on that offer." Margaret said calmly.

"Well, are we going or not?" Marie asked impatiently.

"Yeah, sure thing." Yu said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, this place feels really nostalgic." Marie said thoughtfully.

"Really, did you grow up somewhere like this?" Yu asked.

"I don't know, it just feels that way." Marie said before walking past a shop. "What's this, hey I want one of those."

"One Steak Skewer coming up, that'll be 200 yen." said a lady behind the stand.

"Huh?" Marie asked in confusion.

"Do you want me to pay for it?" Yu asked.

"Wait you have money, that's awesome." Marie said suddenly.

"Huh, Yu?" Yosuke asked walking up to him. "Oh who's this?"

"Hey Yosuke, this is Marie." Yu said. "I'm showing her around town, you want to come with us?"

"Sure, why not. Oh you want me to pay for this, you can pay me back next time." Yosuke said.

"Right, thanks Yosuke." Yu said.

"Hey, is there anywhere else to go?" Marie asked curiously.

"Well, if you're showing her around why not the hill at the floodplain. It has a great view of the whole town." Yosuke suggested.

"That's a good idea, thanks Yosuke." Yu said. "You want to join us?"

"Not this time, I'm good." Yosuke said. "I'll see you later partner."

"See you Yosuke." Yu said as Yosuke walked off.

"Your partner is strange." Marie said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but he's a good guy." Yu said calmly.

"Well, let's go to that place he was talking about." Marie said impatiently.

"Alright." Yu said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, this view is amazing." Marie said in shock.

"Yeah, I agree." Yu said. "It's really nice."

"Hey, were you serious about showing me around town?" Marie asked.

"Yeah, I can show you around if you want." Yu said.

"I'll hold you to that." Marie said. "There's a lot more to see around here and you're going to show it to me."

 _Thou Art I… And I art thou… Thou hast established a new bond… It brings thee closer to the truth… Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Aeon Arcana…_

"Is there anywhere else you want to go Marie?" Yu asked.

"I don't know, I'll let you know if I think of something." Marie said. "For now I should head back to the Velvet Room."

"Alright, after you." Yu said calmly.

(Yu has learned about the Persona Compendium, and Marie has joined Igor and Margaret in the Velvet Room. Next chapter another social link will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	18. Sports team

"Oh, welcome back." Nanako said turning to the TV.

"Thanks Nanako." Yu said calmly before going up to his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Morning Yu, hey how's Yukiko-san?" Yosuke asked.

"I don't know, has Chie seen her recently?" Yu asked just as Chie ran up to them and forced herself under Yosuke's umbrella.

"Sorry about that, mine kind of broke." Chie said.

"Broke, how did you kind of break your umbrella?" Yosuke asked.

"Well, I was practicing a move from one of my kung-fu movies and it didn't work the say it did on screen." Chie said in embarrassment.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." Yosuke said. "Oh well, I guess I can't really be surprised. Oh yeah, do you know how Yukiko-san is doing?"

"Yukiko, she's resting up at the Amagi Inn." Chie said. "I'll stop by after school and see if she's feeling any better."

"Good idea." Yu said before two people walked past them talking about sports teams.

"Oh that's right, the basketball and soccer clubs start recruiting new members today." Yosuke said.

"They do, I might consider joining one of them." Yu said as the bell started ringing. "We should hurry up so King Moron doesn't lecture us."

"Right behind you partner." Yosuke said before the three of them started running towards the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you're heading to join a sports club right Yu?" Chie asked.

"Yeah, I'm only here for one year so I was thinking of trying to see as much of Inaba as I could." Yu said.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Yosuke said. "See you later partner."

"See you Yosuke." Yu said walking out of the room.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me Yosuke, are you busy today?" Chie asked.

"Sure, what's up?" Yosuke asked.

"I wanted to talk with you after school, if you don't mind." Chie said.

"No problem, we can talk at Samegawa." Yosuke said.

"Alright, thanks." Chie said with a small smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hold on you guys, come here for a second." said a man in red tracksuit.

"Huh, what's going on?" asked a blue haired boy in a basketball jersey.

"We have a new member joining today, the transfer student Yu Narukami." the man said.

"It's nice to meet you guys." Yu said calmly.

"Nice to meet you too Yu, I'm Kou Ichijo. So do you have any experience with basketball?" the blue haired boy asked.

"A little." Yu said.

"That's good, you'll fit right in." Kou said. "Between you and me there are some people here who don't even understand the rules."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What did you want to talk about Chie?" Yosuke asked.

"Well, it's just that I wanted to say thanks for saving me, and helping rescue Yukiko." Chie said quietly.

"Hey, don't mention it. That's what friends are for right Chie?" Yosuke asked with a grin.

"Maybe, but I mean you could have died trying to save us and you didn't even have that power when you saved me." Chie said. "What would have happened if things had been worse?"

"Chie, you don't need to worry about that." Yosuke said. "I mean yeah it wasn't the easiest thing in the world but it's in the past now. the important thing is that you and Yukiko-san are safe and weren't killed by your shadows."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Chie said. "I think I'll stay and train for a little while."

"Alright, see you tomorrow Chie." Yosuke said before walking off.

"He's right, but I wonder if Yukiko will be forced to fight now." Chie said thoughtfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Not bad, you're pretty good Yu." Kou said with a smirk.

"Thanks, you're really good at this Kou." Yu said as a male in a blue tracksuit ran up to them.

"Huh, Daisuke? Did you guys finish early?" Kou asked.

"Yeah, oh you must be the transfer student. Nice to meet you, I'm Daisuke Nagase." Daisuke said.

"It's nice to meet you Daisuke." Yu said.

"Ok you two, enough chatter. Since you finished early you can help us put the rest of the balls away, then we can head to Aiya for some food." Kou said tossing a ball towards Daisuke.

"I get it." Daisuke said. "Come on, let's get started."

"Right." Yu said calmly.

 _Thou Art I… And I art thou… Thou hast established a new bond… It brings thee closer to the truth… Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Strength Arcana…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So this is Aiya?" Yu asked.

"Yup, I'm surprised you haven't been yet." Daisuke said.

"Yeah, you don't know what you've been missing." Kou said with a grin. "Aiya's definitely the best place to eat in Inaba."

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks for the recommendation." Yu said.

"No problem." Kou said with a grin. "Well, I need to head home, see you guys later."

"See you tomorrow Kou." Daisuke said before the three of them left Aiya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome back." Nanako said quietly.

"Thanks Nanako." Yu said before the phone started to ring.

"I'll get it." Nanako said answering the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, um is Yu there?" Chie asked.

"Uh huh." Nanako said. "It's for you."

"Thanks Nanako, hello?" Yu asked.

"Hey, it's me." Chie said. "I was wondering about Velvet Room, do you think we could talk with those two tomorrow?"

"I guess so, why do you want to talk to them Chie?" Yu asked.

"There's something that's been bothering me about the power they gave me and Yosuke." Chie said. "Plus I wanted to ask if they're going to get Yukiko involved, especially since she has one too now."

"I get it, we can stop by after school tomorrow." Yu said.

"Thanks Yu, see you tomorrow." Chie said.

"See you Chie." Yu said calmly.

"Was that one of your friends from school?" Nanako asked.

"Yeah, my friend Chie wanted to ask if we could hang out tomorrow." Yu said.

"Oh, ok." Nanako said quietly.

"Yeah, good night Nanako." Yu said.

"Good night." Nanako said before Yu went up to his room.

(Yu has joined the basketball team, but Chie wants to talk with Igor and Margaret. Next chapter the investigation team will return to the Velvet Room. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	19. More questions and bonds

"Morning Yu, did Chie call you last night?" Yosuke asked.

"Yeah, she did." Yu said. "I agree, we should ask them about that after school."

"I was thinking the same thing." Yosuke said. "Let's go."

"Right behind you partner." Yu said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Yu, are you heading to practice today?" Kou asked.

"Sorry, I have something to take care of today." Yu said.

"That's cool, see you later." Kou said.

"Later Kou." Yu said calmly as Chie ran up to him and Yosuke.

"Oh, morning Chie. Is something wrong?" Yosuke asked.

"No, nothing's wrong. It's just well last night, never mind I'll tell you later." Chie said. "Oh yeah, are we going to talk with them?"

"Yeah, first thing after school." Yosuke said. "Actually, there is one thing I wanted to ask them anyway."

As Yosuke said that, the bell rang.

"Oh man, we need to hurry." Chie said urgently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Huh, oh you're back." Marie said. "So where are we going today?"

"Oh Marie-chan what are you doing here?" Yosuke asked.

"You guys know her, well it's nice to meet you Marie-chan. I'm Chie Satonaka." Chie said with a grin.

"Actually we wanted to talk to Igor and Margaret." Yu said.

"Oh, alright let's head in then." Marie said before walking into the Velvet Room.

"Wait, she can see the door?" Yosuke asked.

"Yeah, it's kind of complicated." Yu said. "The simple answer is that she's from there just like Igor and Margaret, she just wasn't ready when we went there last time."

"That makes sense, well ladies first Chie." Yosuke said.

"Thanks." Chie said as the three of them entered the Velvet Room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Igor said calmly. "How can we be of assistance?"

"Well I wanted to ask you something." Chie said. "When Yosuke and I woke up to our personas we had to fight our shadows, but the other ones, they feel weird."

"Now that you mention it, I felt the same way." Yosuke said. "I can't really describe it but something felt off."

"Well duh, you guys don't have the same power as him so when you use a different persona it's obviously going feel off." Marie said.

"You keep mentioning that, something called the Wildcard right?" Chie asked.

"Yes, our guest does indeed possess the power of the Wildcard." Igor said calmly. "It's for that very reason he is capable of utilizing multiple persona, the power that I granted you both allows you to realize the power of any persona who's arcana is the same as that of your own."

"So that means that I can use any persona like Jiraiya, but that still doesn't explain why it feels off." Yosuke said.

"I can't say for certain, this is the first time anything of this nature has occurred." Igor said. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yeah, I wanted to know if anyone who gets a persona is going to gain the same power." Chie said. "I mean, if they came here?"

"If they were to enter the Velvet Room I would provide them with the same power as the two of you, now then is there anything else that you require?" Igor asked.

"Not at the moment, thanks though." Yosuke said.

"Yeah, thanks for all the help." Chie said before the three persona users exited the Velvet Room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So now what?" Yosuke asked. "I mean our power is like yours but it's not the same?"

"That sounds about right." Yu said. "Plus we know that once Yukiko recovers she should be able to enter the Velvet Room too."

"Yeah, you're right." Yosuke said. "Speaking of which, how's Yukiko?"

"She's recovering, I called the inn before school." Chie said. "She's still tired but she should be better soon."

"That's good to hear, so what are you guys going to do?" Yosuke asked.

"I think I'll head to Samegawa and train some more." Chie said.

"That sounds good, I think I'll stop by Junes and pick up some food to make for dinner." Yu said thoughtfully.

"I'll head over with you, they probably need my help anyway." Yosuke said. "See you tomorrow Chie."

"Yeah, see you guys." Chie said before walking off.

"I guess that makes it just us." Yosuke said calmly. "Maybe we should pay Ted a visit and see if he knows anything about this stuff."

"It's worth a try, he did know about the shadows." Yu said.

"Yeah, plus we can make sure nobody else was thrown into that world. Nobody's shown up on the midnight channel, but the culprit might try again since it didn't work last time." Yosuke said.

"I don't know, how would the culprit choose a victim?" Yu asked.

"I don't know, but there has to be a pattern somehow. I mean the people that show up on the midnight channel have to be connected in some way." Yosuke said. "The problem is what is the killer focusing on?"

"I don't know, but hopefully we can figure it out before someone else gets thrown in." Yu said.

"Yeah, I agree." Yosuke said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, Adachi-san." Yu said. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Oh, you're Dojima-san's nephew right?" Adachi asked.

"Huh, you know this guy Yu?" Yosuke asked.

"Kind of, he's my uncle's partner on the police force. It's nice to see you." Yu said.

"Yeah, oh but do you mind doing me a huge favor?" Adachi asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Yu asked.

"Do you mind keeping me being here a secret just between us?" Adachi asked. "I mean if Dojima-san found out he'd never let me hear the end of it."

"Sure thing Adachi-san." Yu said.

"Thanks, that helps me more than you know." Adachi said.

 _Thou Art I… And I art thou… Thou hast established a new bond… It brings thee closer to the truth… Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Jester Arcana…_

Jester, that's unusual, Yu thought. "Well, it was interesting to see you Adachi-san."

"Yeah, same to you." Adachi said.

(Yu, Yosuke, and Chie have learned that the power Yosuke and Chie received is not the same as the Wildcard, and Yu has formed a social link with Adachi. Next chapter Yu will strengthen a social link. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	20. Magician and Aeon bonding

"Hey Yu, don't you think that was a little weird?" Yosuke asked. "I mean he asked you to keep something secret from your uncle."

"I guess, but we've seen weirder things before." Yu said.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point." Yosuke said. "Besides, we need to go talk with Ted."

Suddenly two girls walked up to them.

"Hey Hanamura, we need to take Saturday off." one of the girls said.

"Huh, you guys know I can't do that." Yosuke said. "Plus you two both said you could work weekends when you took the jobs."

"Well now we need Saturday off, come on you can pull some strings can't you?" asked the other girl.

"Look, I really can't…" Yosuke started to say.

"Well that figures, you always did like Saki better. No wonder she got better treatment." the first girl said in annoyance.

"Yeah, everyone knows that's the only reason she could take off whenever she wanted. She obviously was only using you." the second girl said.

"That's not true, Saki-sempai worked hard." Yosuke said defensively.

"What you're saying we don't work hard, is that it?" the first girl asked.

"Isn't there someone else you can be complaining to?" Yu asked suddenly.

"This isn't your business so don't get involved ok." the first girl said in annoyance.

"Whatever, let's just go." the second girl said before the two of them walked off.

"Hey Yosuke, are you alright?" Yu asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Yosuke said quietly.

"No problem." Yu said.

 _Thou hast strengthened thy genuine bond… It leads thee closer to the truth… Thou power to fuse Magician Personas has increased._

"Hey, why don't we talk to Ted tomorrow. I need to go talk with those two." Yosuke said.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow partner." Yu said.

"Right." Yosuke said before walking off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh you're back, welcome home." Dojima said calmly.

"Thanks uncle." Yu said.

"Golden Week is coming up, do you have any plans for it?" Dojima asked.

"Not yet, why do you ask?" Yu asked.

"Why don't we do something together." Nanako said excitedly. "We can go to Junes."

"Junes, are you sure?" Dojima asked.

"That sounds good to me." Yu said.

"Yay, we're going to Junes." Nanako said with a smile.

"That sounds good." Yu said. "Well goodnight."

"Night Yu." Dojima said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Yosuke, huh are you alright?" Chie asked walking up to him.

"Oh Chie, yeah I'm alright." Yosuke said quietly.

"I can tell something's bothering you, so what's wrong Yosuke?" Chie asked as Yu walked up to them.

"Just trust me ok, I'm fine." Yosuke said.

"If you say so, morning Yu." Chie said.

"Morning Chie, were you two talking about something?" Yu asked.

"Nothing important, oh but I have great news." Chie said.

"What is it?" Yu asked.

"Yukiko can come back to school soon." Chie said with a smile.

"That's awesome." Yosuke said. "I'm glad she's feeling better."

"Yeah, that's great to hear." Yu said.

"Thanks, it was all thanks to you guys." Chie said with a smile.

"It wasn't just us Chie, you helped rescue her too." Yosuke said.

"I guess so, thanks." Chie said. "Oh man, we need to get to class."

"Yeah, let's go." Yu said quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Huh, where are you going Yu?" Chie asked.

"I was going to go spend some time with Marie, I promised I'd show her around town." Yu said calmly.

"Alright, see you later partner." Yosuke said while Yu walked out of the classroom.

"Hey Yosuke, are you sure you're ok?" Chie asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Yosuke said.

"Ok, but if you want to talk about something just let me know alright?" Chie asked.

"Deal." Yosuke said.

"Well I think I'll head to Junes for a while, I wanted to take another look at the TV's." Chie said before walking to the door.

"That makes sense, see you later Chie." Yosuke said.

"See you Yosuke." Chie said calmly.

"Yeah." Yosuke said. "Hey Chie, thanks."

"No problem." Chie said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh you're here." Marie said. "Does that mean your going to show me around like you said?"

"Yeah, is there anywhere you want to go Marie?" Yu asked.

"Yeah, I want to go see Joo-nes." Marie said. "I heard people talking about it while I was waiting."

"Alright, sure thing Marie." Yu said calmly.

"Right, then lets go." Marie said impatiently before the two of them walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Huh, hey you guys what are you doing here?" Chie asked.

"I was just showing Marie around Junes." Yu said. "What are you doing here?"

"Me, I was just seeing if there were any TV's to buy." Chie said. "I'm still itching to see the new Trial of the Dragon on a big screen."

"Try-all of the Drag-un?" Marie asked. "What's that supposed to be?"

"Trial of the Dragon, it's only the greatest movie ever." Chie said with a smile. "You've got to see it."

"Maybe another time, I don't think they'd like it if we turned one of the TV's to the Trial of the Dragon right now Chie." Yu said.

"I guess so, but they should at least have some of them on so people can see the quality." Chie said. "Oh yeah, you guys want to grab steak while we're here?"

"Sure, after you Chie." Yu said.

"Right." Chie said with a grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mom, over here." said a little boy before running past Yu, Chie, and Marie.

"Oh, slow down before you hurt someone." said the boy's mother.

"Kids will be kids I guess." Chie said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Yu said.

"Hey, do you think I acted like that?" Marie asked suddenly.

"Probably, why don't you remember?" Chie asked.

"No, all I remember is that this is mine." Marie said before taking a comb out of her bag.

"That's a cool comb, where did you get it?" Chie asked.

"I don't remember." Marie said putting her comb away.

"That must be tough." Yu said.

"Really? If you say so." Marie said.

 _Thou hast strengthened thy genuine bond… It leads thee closer to the truth… Thou power to fuse Aeon Personas has increased._

(Yu has strengthened his bonds, and he and Chie have learned Marie can't recall her past. Next chapter Yu will join another club, and Yosuke and Chie will learn a new feature of their power. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	21. the nature of their power

"Oh you're back." Dojima said calmly. "I couldn't help overhear you've been spending a lot of time at Junes."

"Oh, I guess I have been. Is something wrong uncle?" Yu asked.

"No, it's not that." Dojima said. "I just wanted to know if you've seen Adachi slacking off."

"Oh, no I haven't seen him but I'll let you know if I do." Yu said.

"Alright, well good night." Dojima said thoughtfully.

"Good night uncle, night Nanako." Yu said.

"Goodnight." Nanako said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Chie, mind if I ask you something?" Yosuke asked.

"Sure, what's up Yosuke?" Chie asked.

"Well actually it's about the other ones, not Tomoe but your other personas." Yosuke said. "Don't they feel weird?"

"Now that you mention it, they do feel different than Tomoe." Chie said. "Do you think Yu knows about it?"

"Maybe, but I think those two know more about it. I was thinking we could ask them tomorrow." Yosuke said.

"Wait, but we can't get in there without Yu." Chie said.

"I know, but if what they said about time moving differently there we might be able to head in after school." Yosuke said.

"Maybe, well see you tomorrow." Chie said.

"Yeah, see you Chie." Yosuke said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey partner, morning." Yosuke said.

"Morning Yosuke." Yu said calmly.

"Hey, do you mind if I ask you something?" Yosuke asked.

"What's up Yosuke?" Yu asked.

"I was wondering if after class you wouldn't mind if we headed back to see Igor, I wanted to ask him something." Yosuke said just before a blue glow appeared in Yosuke's pocket. "What the, wait isn't this that blue key you had?"

"Yeah, but I don't know why you would have one." Yu said in confusion. "Unless Chie has one too."

"I don't know, we'll have to ask her." Yosuke said.

"Yeah, I agree." Yu said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No way, Yosuke has one of those keys?" Chie asked.

"Yeah, but it looks different." Yosuke said. "That's another thing we'll have to ask those two right Chie?"

"Yeah, you mind coming along Yu?" Chie asked.

"Actually, I have something else I'm planning on doing today." Yu said. "I overheard the cultural clubs are accepting new members and thought I'd join one."

"Oh yeah that's right, the drama club and the symphonic band start accepting new members today." Yosuke said. "Well I guess Chie and I can go talk to them ourselves."

"Yeah, well see you tomorrow Yu." Chie said.

"See you two tomorrow." Yu said as Yosuke and Chie walked out of the classroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, my this is quite the surprise." Igor said calmly. "How can I assist the two of you?"

"Actually, it was that power you said you gave us." Yosuke said. "I don't know about Yu, but our other persona feel off somehow."

"What do you mean by that?" Igor asked calmly.

"Well, when I summon Tomoe it feels like I'm calling on my own power, but when I summon one of the other personas I feel like it isn't mine. I don't really know how else to describe it." Chie said.

"That isn't a surprise, you see in order to give you the power to summon multiple personas without the wildcard requires a medium through which that power can be drawn out." Igor said calmly. "That medium is the persona that your heart awoke to initially, however do keep in mind that this means only your true persona will be able to grow in strength."

"So when I summon Jack Frost I'm summoning Jiraiya?" Yosuke asked.

"No, think of it more as Jiraiya is summoning Jack Frost for you." Margaret said calmly.

"Hey, where is he?" Marie asked suddenly. "How did you two get in here without him?"

"Oh yeah, we were wondering that too." Chie said.

"This is a one time situation, I felt that you deserved answers for your questions." Igor said calmly. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, but thanks a lot." Yosuke said.

"Yeah, thanks." Chie said before the two of them left the Velvet Room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, let's try it one more time." said a male student. "So who wants to go first?"

"I'll go." said a girl with short hair. "The sixth sick shiek's sixth sheep's sick!"

Wow, she's really good, Yu thought.

"Good job, ok who wants to go next." the male student said before noticing Yu. "Oh aren't you the new transfer student?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about joining the drama club if that's ok with you." Yu said calmly.

"That's fine, we're always willing to accept new members." the male student said. "I'm the club president and this is the vice president."

"It's nice to meet you both." Yu said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." the vice president said politely.

"I'm Yumi Ozawa." the girl who said the tongue twister said.

"Nice to meet you Yumi." Yu said.

"If you want, I can help you out." Yumi said with a smile.

"Thanks that sounds good." Yu said with a smile.

 _Thou art I… And I art thou… Thou hast established a new bond… It brings thee closer to the truth… Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Sun Arcana…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Chie, I've been meaning to ask if Yukiko is feeling any better." Yosuke said.

"I think so, I called her yesterday and she said she's able to help out at the inn a little more, but she isn't coming to school yet." Chie said.

"Well at least she's feeling better." Yosuke said calmly.

"Yeah, hopefully she'll be well enough to come back to school soon. I'll let you and Yu know when I find out anything." Chie said.

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow Chie." Yosuke said.

"Yeah, see you later Yosuke." Chie said.

I wonder, maybe I should give Yu a call when I get home, Yosuke thought. It might be a good idea to get some practice in before the killer makes another move.

(Yu has joined the drama club and formed yet another social link. Next chapter the investigation team will return to Yukiko's Castle to train in the TV world. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	22. Practice in the castle

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Igor said calmly. "How can we assist you?"

"Actually, I wanted to thank you for all the help you've given me so far and was wondering if I could do anything to repay you." Yu said.

"I assure you, there's no need to do anything of the sort." Igor said calmly.

"I know I don't need to, but I just thought I'd offer." Yu said.

"That's quite courteous of you, I may keep that in mind." Margaret said calmly.

"Alright, well thanks again." Yu said before leaving the Velvet Room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome back." Nanako said.

"Thanks Nanako." Yu said before his cell phone started to ring. "Hello, Yosuke?"

"Hey Yu, I was thinking we should head back after school tomorrow. We want to be strong enough to beat the shadows and catch the killer right?" Yosuke asked.

"Yeah, you have a point." Yu said. "That sounds good to me."

"Right, see you tomorrow bud." Yosuke said hanging up.

"Is something wrong?" Nanako asked.

"No, that was just a friend from school. We were just talking about meeting up after school tomorrow."

"Ok." Nanako said turning back to the TV.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, morning Yu." Chie said running up to him.

"Morning Chie." Yu said calmly.

"I have great news, I called the Amagi Inn last night, and Yukiko should be able to come back to school in two days." Chie said happily.

"That's great, I'm glad she's feeling better." Yu said.

"So am I." Chie said. "It's all thanks to you."

"No, we all helped save her." Yu said. "Oh yeah, speaking of which Yosuke mentioned it might be a good idea to get some training in."

"That's sounds like a good idea." Chie said as the bell started to ring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh Yu, are you busy?" Yumi asked. "We have a meeting today."

"Actually I have plans for today, sorry Yumi." Yu said.

"Oh, it's ok. Just thought I'd let you know since you just joined yesterday." Yumi said.

"Thanks." Yu said. "Maybe next time I'll stop by."

"Sounds good to me." Yumi said before walking off.

"Drama club huh, can't say I saw that one coming." Yosuke said. "Anyway, we should head to Junes. The more training we get the better."

"Right, let's go." Chie said enthusiastically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You guys again, what are you doing here?" Adachi asked.

"What else is there to do, I mean it is Junes." Chie said. "There's literally everything here."

"She's right, but what about you Adachi-san?" Yu asked.

"Me, I'm getting myself some food for dinner." Adachi said calmly. "Oh yeah, and Dojima-san's going to be working late today."

"He is, why?" Yu asked.

"I don't know, but I think it has to do with his detective's intuition, though to be fair it sometimes isn't right." Adachi said. "Oh, that's just between us ok? If Dojima-san finds out I said that I don't want to think about how he'll react."

"No problem." Yu said calmly.

"Thanks, I owe you one." Adachi said rubbing the back of his head.

 _Thou hast strengthened thy genuine bond… It leads thee closer to the truth… Thou power to fuse Jester personas has increased._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Huh, you guys are back already?" Teddie asked in confusion. "I don't smell anyone."

"Yeah, nobody from our side was thrown in." Yosuke said. "We came here to make sure we were strong enough in case it happens again."

"Oh, well if you're here to fight the shadows I some more in that castle." Teddie said.

"The castle, you're sure there aren't any shadows somewhere else?" Chie asked nervously.

"Maybe, but we know we can handle the shadows in the castle which means that's the best place to go if we want to get stronger." Yosuke said.

"Fine I get it, let's just go already." Chie said in annoyance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Chie, on your left." Yosuke said quickly.

"Right." Chie said before jumping back as a group of shadows passed in front of her. "Eligor Maragi."

"Nice one Chie, let's try this." Yu said. "Valkyrie."

The moment Yu summoned his persona it struck one of the shadows with its two swords.

"Amazing sensei, you guys are even stronger than before." Teddie said in awe.

"He's right, you two are impressive." Yosuke said.

"Thanks Yosuke." Chie said as a golden shadow ran past them.

"I have an idea, Jack Frost." Yosuke said as the persona appeared above him. "Bufu."

Suddenly the ground in front of the golden shadow froze causing it to crash into a wall.

"Nice one Yosuke, ok let's take him out." Chie said.

"Right behind you Chie." Yu said as the three persona users ran towards the gold shadow and destroyed it.

"That was really smart Yosuke, where did you come up with that?" Teddie asked.

"It just came to me, anyway we still need to find the stairs." Yosuke said.

"Right." Chie said enthusiastically before opening a nearby door to reveal three knight shadows.

"Chie, remind me not to let you open the doors." Yosuke said in annoyance.

"Well, nothing we can do about it now." Yu said. "Izanagi."

"I guess you're right Yu." Yosuke said. "Let's do this Jiraiya."

"Protect me Tomoe." Chie said quickly.

"Don't worry, these three aren't as strong as the one from before." Teddie said.

"Right." Yosuke said. "Hey Chie, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Let's take them down Yosuke." Chie said with a grin.

The moment Chie said that, one of the knight shadows raised its lance causing the three knight shadows to gain a yellow glow.

"This is bad, they're stronger now." Teddie said nervously.

"Jiraiya, Sukukaja." Yosuke said quickly before the green glow appeared around Chie and Tomoe. "Alright Chie, take them down."

The moment Yosuke said that, Chie ran towards one of the shadows and kicked it into the wall while Tomoe spun her naginata and slashed through one of the other shadows.

"Take him down Yosuke." Chie said confidently.

"Right, leave it to me." Yosuke said running up to the third knight shadow and slashing across it's chest causing it to stumble backwards.

(Yu, Yosuke, and Chie are training in Yukiko's Castle and are fighting three Knight Shadows. Next chapter Yu will strengthen a social link. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	23. Family bonding

"Is it just me, or is this getting almost too easy?" Yu asked as the third knight shadow vanished.

"Well we're a lot stronger than we were before." Chie said. "Though maybe we should head back, I promised my mom I'd be home before dinner today."

"Yeah, she's right." Yosuke said. "I actually need to head home myself."

"Alright, in that case let's head back. We'll see you later Teddie." Yu said calmly.

"Oh, ok I'll be waiting for you guys." Teddie said as the three persona users disappeared. "Sensei and the others are really strong, I wish I could help them out more but the shadows are too dangerous for this little bear."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Yu said calmly.

"Yeah, that sounds good. See you partner." Yosuke said.

"See you tomorrow Yu." Chie said with a grin before walking off with Yosuke.

"Huh, Yu is that you?" asked a voice from behind him.

"Oh Yumi, what are you doing here?" Yu asked calmly.

"I had something to take care of, what about you?" Yumi asked quickly.

"I was just spending some time with a few friends, speaking of which don't we have drama club tomorrow?" Yu asked.

"Yeah, are you planning on stopping by?" Yumi asked with a smile.

"I don't think I can, but we can always get a little practice in right?" Yu asked calmly.

"Yeah, good point." Yumi said. "Ok, after you."

 _Thou hast strengthened thy genuine bond… It leads thee closer to the truth… Thou power to fuse Sun personas has increased._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh yeah Chie, mind if I ask you something?" Yosuke asked.

"Sure, what's up Yosuke?" Chie asked as the two of them walked out of Junes.

"I was just wondering if you felt Tomoe whenever you summoned a different persona." Yosuke said.

"Actually, now that you mention it yeah I do." Chie said. "Isn't that because of how our special power works?"

"Yeah, and if I'm right Yukiko-san will get the same power. Which is why I think we should understand it as much as possible." Yosuke said calmly.

"That's a good point, you're pretty smart Yosuke." Chie said thoughtfully.

"Huh, oh thanks Chie." Yosuke said. "Well I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you Yosuke." Chie said as the two of them walked off in opposite directions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh you're back." Dojima said calmly.

"Yeah, actually now that I think about it we haven't gotten a chance to just talk have we?" Yu asked.

"Huh, no I guess we haven't." Dojima said. "Alright have a seat then."

"Thanks." Yu said before sitting across from Dojima.

"So, I guess school would be a good thing to start with. So are you enjoying it?" Dojima asked.

"Yeah, I am." Yu said.

"That's good." Dojima said before looking down in thought.

"Is something wrong uncle?" Yu asked.

"No, I'm just trying to find the right words that's all." Dojima said.

"Well why don't you start by telling me about yourself, I mean you're my uncle but I don't really know much about you." Yu suggested.

"Me, there's not much to tell." Dojima said thoughtfully. "Actually, I did want to ask you one thing. What have you been doing after school?"

"I've been spending time with my friends, and actually joined two school clubs. I'm just trying to do something with my time." Yu said honestly.

"That makes sense." Dojima said with a small smile.

 _Thou art I… And I art thou… Thou hast established a new bond… It brings thee closer to the truth… Thou shalt be bless when creating Personas of the Hierophant Arcana…_

"Well goodnight uncle." Yu said.

"Yeah, night." Dojima said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey partner, tomorrow's the day Yukiko-san comes back to school. With any luck she remembers something about what happened." Yosuke said.

"Hopefully, but we'll have to wait and see." Yu said calmly.

"Yeah, you have a point." Yosuke said thoughtfully. "I wonder what she'll think of those three though."

"You mean the Velvet Room right?" Yu asked.

"Yeah, I mean it's kind of a strange place." Yosuke said. "Don't get me wrong I'm glad that Igor's helping us out but the three of them are kind of interesting?"

"I know what you mean." Yu said as Chie ran up to them. "Oh, hey Chie."

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Chie asked.

"Well, you know how Yukiko-san is going to be getting her strength back tomorrow right?" Yosuke asked.

"Yeah, you mentioned that yesterday Yosuke." Chie said.

"We were just talking about how she'll react to meeting Igor, Margaret, and Marie." Yu said calmly.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Chie said. "Actually, do you mind if Yu and I introduce her to them Yosuke?"

"Huh, why shouldn't we all introduce her to them?" Yosuke asked.

"It's not that I don't think we all should, I just mean Yu's the only one of us who's really a guest of theirs and I've been friends with Yukiko for longer than you guys." Chie said.

"Yeah, you have a good point Chie." Yosuke said.

The moment Yosuke said that, a bell started to ring.

"Oh crap, we're going to be late." Chie said nervously.

"You're right, let's go." Yu said quickly before the three of them ran into the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What a surprise, yet another pointless lecture from King Moron." Yosuke said. "So what are you guys going to do now?"

"I think I'm going to head to the Velvet Room." Yu said calmly.

"Alright, give them our regards ok Yu?" Chie asked.

"No problem, I'll see you two later." Yu said before walking out of the classroom.

"I should probably head to Junes myself, I probably have a lot of work to do today." Yosuke said before shrugging his shoulders in defeat. "I only hope the part timers are willing to actually work today."

"Do you need an extra pair of hands?" Chie asked. "I could help out if you want."

"Huh, oh sure." Yosuke said in surprise. "Thanks Chie."

"No problem, that's what friends are for right?" Chie asked with a grin.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Yosuke said. "After you Chie."

"Right." Chie said before the two of them walked out of the classroom.

(Yu has formed a bond with his uncle, and the Investigation Team is preparing to meet up with Yukiko. Next chapter Yu will learn a new service of the Velvet Room. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	24. The priestess joins the team

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Igor said calmly. "How may we be of assistance?"

"Actually, I wanted to ask you about this." Yu said before a blank card appeared in his hand. "Do you know anything?"

"How intriguing, that is quite the valuable item. It is known as a skill card." Margaret said.

"Skill card, you mean like for my Personas?" Yu asked.

"Exactly, on occasion a Persona's power may manifest itself in this form. Then you can utilize these cards to increase the strength of another persona of your choosing." Margaret said.

"Hey, let me see that thing." Marie said suddenly.

"Marie, alright here." Yu said handing the skill card to Marie only for it to immediately vanish. "Marie, are you alright?"

"Yeah, of course I am." Marie said. "If we're supposed to help you then I might as well do something too."

The moment Marie said that, a small box appeared next to her.

"Ah, that should suffice." Margaret said calmly. "From today forth Marie shall be in charge of your skill cards."

"Yeah, whatever." Marie said. "So what you want the skill card or something?"

"Not right now, but thanks." Yu said.

"I see, well until we meet again." Igor said calmly Before Yu exited the Velvet Room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Chie, I wanted to say thanks again for the help." Yosuke said.

"No problem Yosuke." Chie said. "Oh yeah, I did want to ask you something though."

"What's up?" Yosuke asked.

"Well, do you think Teddie's a persona?" Chie asked.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Yosuke asked in confusion.

"Well, he's not a human like us, and he doesn't act like the shadows so the only other thing he could be is a persona right?" Chie asked. "Maybe one of the people in the Velvet Room summoned him."

"Maybe, well we should talk with Yu about it and see what he thinks." Yosuke said. "Anyway, you want to grab some steak?"

"Sure, you're treating though." Chie said with a grin.

"Yeah, I kind of figured." Yosuke said. "Well after you miss Satonaka."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh you're back." Dojima said calmly. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure, is everything alright uncle?" Yu asked.

"Yeah, it isn't anything like that." Dojima said. "I was just wondering if you saw that lazy partner of mine at Junes."

"Adachi-san, no I haven't seen him." Yu said.

"Well if you do see Adachi tell him to get back to work alright?" Dojima asked.

"Sure thing, I'll let him know." Yu said calmly.

"Thanks." Dojima said calmly.

"Are you fighting?" Nanako asked walking up to them.

"No, I was just asking him to do me a small favor." Dojima said. "I promise we weren't fighting."

"Ok." Nanako said quietly.

"I should probably get to bed, good night uncle." Yu said calmly.

"Yeah, night." Dojima said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello." Yukiko said quietly.

"Hi Yukiko, are you feeling better?" Yu asked calmly.

"Yes, thank you." Yukiko said.

"Hey, Yukiko." Chie said running up to them.

"Oh hi Chie." Yukiko said with a smile before the three of them walked into the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, that takes care of another King Moron lecture." Yosuke said. "Anyway, I need to head to Junes. See you guys later."

"Yeah, no problem Yosuke." Yu said calmly.

"Thanks, I'll see you guys later." Yosuke said walking out of the classroom.

"Hey Yukiko, do you remember anything that happened to you?" Chie asked.

"No, I don't remember anything." Yukiko said. "I'm sorry."

"It's no big deal, but there is something I think you should see." Yu said before taking out the key to the Velvet Room. "Do you remember this?"

"Oh, you figured out where that key goes?" Yukiko asked. "Do you mind if I ask what it's for?"

"Actually we wanted to show you Yukiko." Chie said.

"You've seen it Chie?" Yukiko asked.

"Yeah I have." Chie said, "It's well you'll have to see it for yourself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, ah this must be another who has awoken to her power." Igor said calmly.

"Yup, this is my friend Yukiko." Chie said.

"Oh, it's very nice to meet you." Yukiko said respectfully.

"I assure you, the pleasure is all mine." Igor said as a blue glow surrounded Yukiko before fading.

"What was that?" Yukiko asked in confusion.

"Just as your friend is capable of utilizing personas of her arcana, you now possess the same power." Igor said calmly. "Consider it a gift for your first visit here."

"I see, well thank you very much." Yukiko said politely.

"I assure you the pleasure is mine." Igor said calmly. "Now then is there anything else you require?"

"Not right now." Yu said calmly.

"I see, well until we meet again." Igor said before the three persona users exited the Velvet Room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Chie, what did he mean personas of my arcana?" Yukiko asked.

"I think that might be easier to show you." Yu said. "I'll give Yosuke a call."

"Yosuke-kun, is everything ok?" Yukiko asked.

"Don't worry about it, trust me." Chie said with a grin.

"Alright, we'll head over right now. See you soon Yosuke." Yu said hanging up his phone.

"Oh does Yosuke-kun know what he meant?" Yukiko asked.

"Sort of, we're going inside a television at Junes." Yu said quietly. "It probably will be easier to just show you when we get there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, this really is inside the TV." Yukiko said looking around. "Though how can you see with all of the fog everywhere?"

"Oh yeah that's right, Ted do you have a spare pair of glasses for Yukiko-san?" Yosuke asked.

"One pair of glasses for the lovely Yuki-chan coming right up." Teddie said before revealing a pair of glasses.

"Thank you Teddie." Yukiko said putting on the glasses. "Wow, these are incredible."

"Oh my, complimented by such a lovely lady." Teddie said. "Perhaps you'd like to hang out sometime."

"I'd rather not." Yukiko said.

"Oh, this must be how Yosuke feels all the time." Teddie said in realization.

"What the, hey." Yosuke said before shoving Teddie onto his back.

(Yukiko has recovered, and has met Igor, Margaret, and Marie. Next chapter the Investigation Team will return to Yukiko's castle to deal with a powerful shadow. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	25. The king of the castle

"Huh, what's this?" Yukiko asked before picking up a second pair of glasses while Yu helped Teddie to his feet.

"Oh, those were just something I was working on in my spare time." Teddie said.

"Let me see." Yukiko said before taking off her glasses and putting on the other pair.

"Yukiko?" Chie asked hesitantly before Yukiko starting giggling to herself. "Oh no, not again."

"Hello, Yukiko-san?" Yosuke asked.

"Well, how do I look?" Yukiko asked with a smile.

A fake nose, those are definitely interesting, Yu thought. "They look great."

"Don't encourage her." Chie said as Yukiko started laughing even harder.

"So this is how Yukiko normally acts? Huh, I never would have guessed." Yosuke said calmly.

"Yeah, Yukiko has these out of control laughing fits sometimes." Chie said. "Though I never would have imagined she'd have one if someone besides me was around."

"I think, I think…" Yukiko started to say before laughing again.

"Oh sensei, can I ask you something?" Teddie asked suddenly.

"What's going on Teddie?" Yu asked.

"I've been smelling a really strong shadow in that castle from before." Teddie said. "Could you go and see what it is?"

"That castle?" Yukiko asked suddenly. "Do we really need to go back there?"

"Honestly we probably should." Yosuke said. "We still don't know who's throwing people in here, and I have a bad feeling whoever it is will try again soon."

"I agree, and that's why we should try and get as strong as possible for when that does happen." Yu said.

"I guess you're right, I just wish we could go somewhere else instead." Yukiko said.

"I wish we could, but that castle is the only place we know how to find without getting lost." Yosuke said.

"I hate to say it, but they have a point." Chie said.

"I guess you're right Chie." Yukiko said. "Come on, I still remember where the castle is."

"Right, let's go." Yosuke said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yosuke behind you." Chie said quickly. "Tomoe, Rampage."

"That was a close one, thanks Chie." Yosuke said. "How are you guys doing partner?"

"We're alright Yosuke." Yu said just before a shadow hit him from behind.

"Hey are you alright?" Chie asked before Jiraiya appeared and slashed the shadow in half.

"I'm alright." Yu said.

"Let me take a look, come Konohana Sakuya." Yukiko said as her persona appeared above her. "Dia."

The moment Yukiko said that, a faint glow appeared around Yu.

"Thanks Yukiko." Yu said getting to his feet. "Change, Valkyrie."

"We're trying that again, count me in." Yosuke said with a grin. "Jack Frost."

"That shadow won't know what hit it." Chie said with a smirk as Tomoe appeared above her.

"What are you all doing?" Yukiko asked in confusion.

"Just watch Yukiko-san." Yosuke said confidently. "These shadows won't know what hit them."

"Bufu." Yu, Yosuke, and Chie said simultaneously as a block of ice encased three shadows destroying them instantly.

"Wow, that was amazing you guys." Teddie said. "You're even stronger than before."

"Oh, is that what Igor meant when he said we could use personas of our arcana?" Yukiko asked.

"Yup." Chie said with a grin.

"Let me see, come Saki Mitama." Yukiko said as her persona appeared above her.

"What does that one do Yukiko-san?" Yosuke asked.

"We're about to find out, all our fighting got the attention of that thing." Yu said as a knight shadow appeared around the corner.

"Saki Mitama, Bufu." Yukiko said as a small block of ice collided with the shadow.

"Ice, can't say I was expecting that but then again having one persona that can use ice and another that can use fire is definitely a good thing." Yu said.

"Save the praise for after we take this thing down partner." Yosuke said.

"Right, leave it to me you guys." Chie said with a smirk.

With those words Chie ran towards the shadow and kicked it into the wall.

"We have our chance, let's take it down." Yukiko said quickly.

"We're right behind you Yukiko." Yu said before the four persona users ran towards the shadow and relentlessly attacked it.

"No way, it's still alive." Chie said in shock.

"Great, now what?" Yosuke asked before the shadow burst into flames and disappeared.

"Oh, did you want to have a turn Yosuke-kun?" Yukiko asked while Konohana Sakuya disappeared.

"No, I'm good." Yosuke said. "Anyway, we should keep moving."

"Yosuke's right, the strong shadow is on the next floor." Teddie said. "Are you ok sensei?"

"Yeah, we're alright." Yu said.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go." Chie said enthusiastically.

"We're right behind you Chie." Yosuke said with a grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The strong shadow is behind that door." Teddie said nervously.

"Right, let's take it down." Chie said as Yosuke opened the door to reveal a king in a red robe standing in the center of the room.

"Is that the shadow Teddie?" Yu asked.

"Yeah, it's really dangerous." Teddie said nervously.

The moment Teddie said that, the shadow created a red barrier in front of itself.

"Huh, what was that?" Yosuke asked.

"Fire won't work as well anymore, that was a shield." Teddie said.

"If it's protecting itself from fire it must be weak to it, take him down Yukiko." Chie said.

"Hold on, we should wait for the shield to wear off first." Yu said. "Izanagi, Tarukaja."

"Good thinking partner." Yosuke said. "Jiraiya, Sukukaja."

As Yosuke said that, an orange and green glow appeared around Chie.

"Right, leave it to me." Chie said confidently before running towards the shadow and kicking it across the room.

"Wow Chie, you're amazing." Yukiko said.

"Thanks Yukiko." Chie said.

"Save the compliments for later you two, the shadow is still standing." Yosuke said.

Suddenly the shadow drew a small blade and ran towards the four persona users striking them all randomly.

"Ok, that one hurt." Yu said weakly.

"Yu-kun, come Saki Mitama." Yukiko said as her persona appeared. "Media."

"Be careful, the shadow is preparing something." Teddie said nervously.

"Great, now what?" Yosuke asked.

"I don't know, but something tells me we're about to find out." Yu said.

(The investigation team has returned to the top of Yukiko's Castle and is battling a powerful shadow. Next chapter the battle will end. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	26. A shadow connection?

The shadow slowly turned toward the group before running towards Yukiko and attacking her.

"Yukiko, are you alright?" Yosuke asked.

"I think so." Yukiko said weakly.

"Let's take this guy down." Chie said enthusiastically.

"Right." Yosuke said. "Are you three thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Right, change Valkyrie." Yu said switching his persona.

"I'm right behind you partner, Jack Frost." Yosuke said as his persona appeared above him.

"On my signal you guys." Yu said calmly.

"Right, be careful sensei." Teddie said nervously.

"Bufu." the four persona users said simultaneously before a massive block of ice slammed into the shadow knocking it off its feet.

"Quick, before it gets up." Chie said quickly.

"After you Chie." Yukiko said calmly.

"Let's finish this guy off once and for all." Yosuke said before the four persona users ran towards the shadow and attacked it relentlessly before it vanished in a cloud of red smoke.

"Wow, you guys are amazing." Teddie said excitedly.

"Yeah, as long as we work together we won't have to worry about anything." Chie said with a grin. "Right Yukiko?"

"Huh, it dropped something." Yukiko said walking to where the shadow had been standing. "Oh, it's a fan."

"To the victor go the spoils, why don't you keep it Yukiko-san?" Yosuke said.

"Alright, oh should we head back though?" Yukiko asked picking up the fan.

"Yeah, we should." Yu said before taking out a small crystal and shattering it before the five of them were enveloped in a flash of light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whoa, what was that thing?" Yosuke asked.

"A goho-M, I picked up a few for emergencies." Yu said calmly

"That could be useful, well we should head back." Chie said. "See you later Teddie."

"Ok, oh and I'll make sure to make those glasses the right way for when you get back." Teddie said.

"Thank you Teddie." Yukiko said. "Isn't that great news Chie?"

"Yeah, great." Chie said sarcastically. "Come on lets head back."

"Right behind you Chie." Yosuke said as the four persona users exited the TV.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, hey Yu." Kou said walking up to the group. "Fancy seeing you here."

"I guess so, what's up Kou?" Yu asked.

"I was just picking up a few things." Kou said calmly. "Anyway, are you heading to practice tomorrow?"

"Maybe, I'll let you know before practice though." Yu said calmly.

"Sounds good, well see you later." Kou said walking off.

"Oh yeah that's right, you joined the basketball team didn't you?" Chie asked.

"Yeah." Yu said calmly.

"Well I'll see you all tomorrow." Yukiko said with a smile.

"Right, see you Yukiko." Chie said as Yukiko walked off.

"So what are you planning on doing now partner?" Yosuke asked.

"I'm probably going to head home, I'll see you at school." Yu said before leaving Junes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh you're back." Dojima said calmly before turning back to the papers in front of him

"Is something wrong uncle?" Yu asked. "Do you need any help?"

"No, it's nothing don't worry about it." Dojima said quickly.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Nanako asked walking up to them.

"I'm just talking with Yu, that's all." Dojima said. "Isn't that right?"

"Yeah, we're just talking Nanako." Yu said.

"When are you going to talk with me?" Nanako asked in frustration. "You're always talking with him."

"I spend time with you just as often as I do with him, you know that Nanako." Dojima said.

"No you don't." Nanako said before running to her room and slamming the door.

"Nanako, what am I supposed to do with you?" Dojima asked.

"You haven't actually been talking with her that much, you're at work most of the time." Yu said.

"I have my reasons." Dojima said calmly.

"Do you have trouble talking with kids?" Yu asked.

"No it isn't that." Dojima said quietly.

"Well if you want to tell me I'm willing to listen." Yu said.

"Right." Dojima said turning back to the papers. "Yu, thanks."

"Sure thing uncle." Yu said calmly.

 _Thou hast strengthened thy genuine bond… It leads thee closer to the truth... Thou power to fuse Hierophant personas has increased._

"Good night Yu." Dojima said calmly.

"Good night." Yu said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh good morning." Nanako said putting a plate on the table.

"Morning Nanako, are you alright?" Yu asked.

"I'm ok, dad do you think we can go to Junes during Golden Week?" Nanako asked.

"Maybe, let me see if anyone can cover for me at the station today and I'll tell you tonight alright?" Dojima asked.

"Ok." Nanako said quietly before Dojima walked out of the house.

"Are you alright Nanako?" Yu asked.

"I'm ok." Nanako said quietly.

"Well if you're sure, I'll see you tonight." Yu said calmly.

"Ok." Nanako said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh hello Yu-kun." Yukiko said calmly.

"Good morning Yukiko." Yu said.

"Golden week starts tomorrow, do you have any plans for it?" Yukiko asked.

"Maybe, I might be doing something with my uncle and cousin." Yu said.

"Oh, I see. That sounds nice." Yukiko said calmly before Yosuke and Chie ran up to them.

"Hey, did you guys notice anything about the shadow in the castle yesterday?" Yosuke asked.

"Huh, what do you mean Yosuke?" Yu asked.

"Yosuke mentioned that Yukiko's shadow was acting like a princess and then that shadow looked like some kind of king." Chie said. "Do you guys think there's a connection?"

"Now that you mention it, that does make sense." Yu said thoughtfully.

"Wait, do you mean the shadow we fought yesterday was related to mine?" Yukiko asked.

"That's definitely possible, the problem is it might have just been a coincidence." Yosuke said.

"That's true, well for now we just need to wait and see if the culprit makes another move." Yu said when the bell started to ring.

"No for now we need to get to class so we an avoid a lecture from King Moron." Chie said

"Agreed, let's go." Yosuke said before the four of them walked into the school.

(The investigation team has defeated the shadow in Yukiko's Castle and Yukiko acquired a new fan. Next chapter Golden Week will begin, and Yu will strengthen a social link. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	27. Golden Week begins

"So I'm guessing you're heading to Basketball practice?" Yosuke asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Yu said calmly. "What about you guys?"

"I need to help out at Junes, actually do either of you think you could lend me a hand?" Yosuke asked.

"Sure, I mean isn't that what friends are for?" Chie asked with a grin.

"I wish I could, but I need to help out at the inn today." Yukiko said politely. "I promised that I would repay them for helping me while I was recovering."

"That makes sense, alright see you guys later." Yu said calmly.

"Yeah, well either way tomorrow starts Golden Week so that's always a plus." Yosuke said.

"I agree." Yu said with a smile before walking out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Chie, thanks again." Yosuke said as the two of them were walking towards Junes.

"It's like I said, we're friends." Chie said calmly.

"I know, and maybe if we finish up we can head to the river for some practice." Yosuke said.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan." Chie said.

"Well then after you miss Satonaka." Yosuke said with a smirk before the two of the walked into Junes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man, talk about a tough practice." Kou said rubbing his neck. "Still that was a great shot at the end Yu."

"Thanks, you were great too." Yu said calmly before Daisuke walked up to them.

"Hey, looks like we finished practice first today." Daisuke said calmly. "You two want to head to Aiya's for some food?"

"I would, but I need to head home." Kou said. "I'll see you guys later."

"Alright, see you later Kou." Yu said before Kou walked out of the gym.

"Hey, do you mind if I talk with you for a sec?" Daisuke asked. "It's about Kou."

"Sure, is something wrong?" Yu asked.

"Well, it's Kou's family. They're really traditional and don't approve of him playing basketball, it gets to him sometimes." Daisuke said. "You're on the team with him so maybe you can try and help me remind him why he loves it."

"I agree, I'll see what I can do." Yu said.

"Thanks, if I think of anything I'll let you know." Daisuke said calmly.

 _Thou hast strengthened thy genuine bond… It leads thee closer to the truth... Thou power to fuse Strength personas has increased._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Yosuke, can I ask you something?" Chie asked.

"Sure, what's on your mind Chie?" Yosuke asked.

"Well if we're practicing at the river I would prefer to not have to block your kunai with my legs." Chie said.

"Yeah, I see what you mean." Yosuke said. "In that case I know just the thing." Yosuke said. "We just got in some Featherman stuff for the kids to use so I can grab a spare set of kunai from that."

"That should work." Chie said. "So what else do we need to do?"

"I can handle the rest, I just need to check a few things in the back." Yosuke said. "I'll head to the river after that."

"Ok, see you Yosuke." Chie said calmly before two girls walked up to them.

"Hey Hanamura, we need to take the next two days off." one of the girls said impatiently.

"Again, you two know that I can't do that." Yosuke said.

"Why not, you have some random girl from school helping out so it's not like we need to be here anyway." the other girl said. "Wait this isn't like Saki is it?"

"It obviously is, she's just a replacement for her." the first girl said in annoyance.

"It's not like that." Yosuke said. "Chie's my friend and she offered to help out today."

"Right, whatever." the second girl said before the two of them walked off.

"Yosuke, do they act like that all the time?" Chie asked in shock.

"It's alright, anyway let's head to the river." Yosuke said grabbing the spare.

"Yeah." Chie said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, welcome back." Nanako said sadly.

"Is something wrong Nanako?" Yu asked.

"Dad called, he can't take any days off for Golden Week." Nanako said sadly.

"Oh, well maybe I can see if my friends wouldn't mind spending a day hanging out with us." Yu said.

"Really?" Nanako asked hopefully. "Could we go to Junes?"

"I don't see why not, I'll give Yosuke a call tomorrow. For now do you want to do something?" Yu asked.

"Ok, let's talk." Nanako said with a small smile.

 _Thou art I… And I art thou… Thou hast established a new bond… It brings thee closer to the truth… Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Justice Arcana…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Not bad Chie." Yosuke said as she kicked one of the kunai out of his hand. "Of course it isn't quite good enough."

"What do you mean it isn't good enough?" Chie asked only to glance down and see that Yosuke had the other kunai an inch away from her stomach. "Oh."

"Yeah, so that makes it two wins each?" Yosuke asked.

"Yup, one more should be good." Chie said with a grin.

"Alright, let's get going." Yosuke said with a smirk while picking up his second kunai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Huh, where are you going?" Nanako asked before yawning.

"I was going to talk with someone, I'll be back right away." Yu said.

"Ok, we're really going to Junes tomorrow?" Nanako asked hopefully.

"I'll talk with Yosuke, if we can't go tomorrow I'm sure we'll be able to go during Golden Week." Yu said.

"Ok." Nanako said as Yu left the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Igor said calmly. "How may we be of assistance?"

"Well actually I wanted to give this to Marie." Yu said handing her a skill card.

"Ok, whatever." Marie said taking the card.

"Is there anything else you require of us?" Margaret asked calmly.

"Actually yes." Yu said handing two cards to Igor.

"Ah, Sandman and Orabas." Igor said calmly. "Allow me."

With those words the two cards began floating in front of Igor before flying up and combining into a single card which he handed back to Yu.

"Thanks." Yu said calmly before leaving the Velvet Room.

(Golden Week has begun with Yu forming a social link with his cousin Nanako. Next chapter Yu will strengthen another social link. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	28. Big Bro

"Oh Yosuke, do you think we can stop by Junes tomorrow?" Yu asked as Yosuke walked up to him.

"Huh, sure but don't you think we can relax for a day or two?" Yosuke asked.

"No, not for that. My uncle wasn't able to get time off during Golden Week and I thought I'd cheer Nanako up by letting her hang out with us." Yu said.

"Oh, sure why not." Yosuke said. "Though wouldn't Nanako want to spend time somewhere a bit more fun than Junes during Golden Week?"

"Nanako definitely loves Junes Yosuke, I'll give her the good news." Yu said. "See you tomorrow partner."

"Right." Yosuke said with a grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nanako, I'm back." Yu said. "I bumped into Yosuke and he said it was cool if we stopped by Junes tomorrow."

"Really, yay." Nanako said excitedly.

"Yeah, but we should get some rest before that alright Nanako?" Yu asked calmly.

"Ok." Nanako said with a smile. "Good night."

"Good night Nanako." Yu said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey there they are." Chie said. "Yu, we're over here."

"Hello Yu." Yukiko said with a smile. "Oh hello Nanako-chan."

"Hello." Nanako said quietly.

"Hey Nanako-chan, why did you want to spend Golden Week here?" Chie asked. "I mean can't you just come to Junes whenever you want?"

"We were supposed to go on a trip but dad had to work." Nanako said sadly.

"Oh, well then we'll just have to have fun hanging out today right guys?" Chie asked with a smile.

"You're very kind to Nanako-chan Yu." Yukiko said. "You're just like a big brother."

"Big bro." Nanako said thoughtfully.

"Hey, you said you were going to go on a trip right?" Yosuke asked. "Doesn't that mean you'd need food?"

"Hey that's right." Chie said.

"If we knew we could have stopped by to help make something for you." Yukiko said.

"Whoa, you're one lucky girl Nanako-chan. Though I wonder if it would be as good as what your mom makes." Yosuke said thoughtfully.

"Yosuke, actually…" Yu started to say.

"I don't have a mom." Nanako said sadly.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know." Yosuke said.

"It's ok, I may not have a mom but I do have a dad and now I have big bro too." Nanako said with a smile.

"You have more than that Nanako-chan, you have a bunch of friends too." Chie said.

"She's right, we can hang out whenever you want Nanako-chan." Yukiko said with a smile.

"Thank you." Nanako said with a smile. "Your friends are really nice big bro."

"Yeah, I'm glad you're enjoying the day Nanako." Yu said calmly.

 _Thou hast strengthened thy genuine bond… It leads thee closer to the truth... Thou power to fuse Justice personas has increased._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Yosuke, you really should be more considerate for Nanako-chan." Chie said as they walked away from Junes.

"I didn't know, but after hearing that I'm even more determined to solve this case." Yosuke said. "That way both Yu and Dojima-san can spend time with Nanako-chan."

"Yeah, you're right." Chie said as Yu and Yukiko walked up to them. "Oh hey, you guys going home?"

"Yes, I promised my mother I'd help her out at the inn tonight.." Yukiko said politely.

"Hey man, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened earlier." Yosuke said.

"It's alright, there was no way you could have known." Yu said. "Still, after spending time with Nanako I think we all know what we should do next."

"Yeah, I agree." Chie said confidently.

"Right." Yukiko said in agreement.

 _Thou hast strengthened thy genuine bond… It leads thee closer to the truth... Thou power to fuse Fool personas has increased._

"What are you talking about big bro?" Nanako asked.

"We were just talking about spending time with you right guys?" Chie asked quickly.

"Of course, anytime you want we can hang out alright Nanako-chan?" Yukiko asked.

"Yay." Nanako said with a smile.

"Oh crap, I forgot." Yosuke said suddenly.

"What are you talking about Yosuke?" Yu asked.

"Yeah, forgot what?" Chie asked.

"They're doing an inspection at Junes because of the robberies that have been going on." Yosuke explained.

"Oh, well hopefully everything ends up ok." Yukiko said calmly. "I should head back to the inn."

"That's a good idea, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Yu said.

"Alright, see you tomorrow partner." Yosuke said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Morning Nanako." Yu said with a smile.

"Good morning big bro, are you going out?" Nanako asked.

"Yeah, I thought I would explore a bit more today." Yu said calmly.

"Ok." Nanako said turning on the TV.

"I'll see you tonight, and maybe we can talk for a while alright?" Yu asked.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Nanako said happily as Yu walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Chie wasn't kidding about there not being much to do here in town." Yu said looking around the train station. "Well as long as I'm here I might as well grab something to drink. Then I'll probably head to the shrine to give my respects and then head back home."

"Oh pardon me young man do you happen to know how to get to Marukyu Tofu?" asked an older woman.

"Sure." Yu said politely before giving the woman directions.

"Thank you very much young man." the woman said.

"You're welcome." Yu said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'll just pay my respects and then head back home." Yu said before a fox appeared on top of the shrine with a leaf in its mouth. "Huh, what are you doing up there?"

As he asked that, the fox jumped down and gave the leaf to Yu before disappearing.

"Oh, hello there young man, paying your respects?" asked an old man walking up to Yu.

"Yes, did you happen to see a fox a second ago?" Yu asked.

"I'm afraid not, wait what's that you're holding?" the old man asked. "That leaf, could I see it for a moment?"

"Sure, is everything alright?" Yu asked as the old man rubbed the leaf on his leg.

"Everything is wonderful, this is a rare medicinal herb that doesn't even grow in Inaba. Thank you very much long man, now I'll be able to play with my grandson again." the old man said with a smile before walking off.

(Yu's bonds are growing stronger, and he has a new "little sis". Next chapter another individual will appear on the midnight channel. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	29. Another sihlouette

"That was interesting." Yu said before the fox jumped down from the top of the shrine and landed next to him. "I guess I should thank you for the leaf."

The moment Yu said that, the fox yipped in acknowledgement before running to the shrine and picking up a piece of paper.

"Huh, what's this?" Yu asked looking at it. "I wish to be able to play with my grandson more, was this his wish?"

The fox yipped in agreement with Yu's statement.

 _Thou art I… And I art thou… Thou hast established a new bond… It brings thee closer to the truth… Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Hermit Arcana…_

Hermit, that's interesting, Yu thought. "Well thanks again."

Hearing that the Fox yipped before running off behind the shrine as Yu went back to the Dojima residence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh you're back, we were waiting for you." Dojima said calmly.

"Sorry uncle, I was just giving my respects at the shrine." Yu said.

"I see, yeah that makes sense." Dojima said thoughtfully. "Well I just wanted to apologize for not being able to take those days off, and since it's Children's Day I picked up something for you both."

"Really?" Nanako asked excitedly.

"Yeah, really." Dojima said before giving a small shirt to Nanako and a pair of swimming trunks to Yu.

"Wow thanks." Nanako said happily. "Cool, it has a picture on it."

"Thank you uncle." Yu said calmly.

"You're both welcome." Dojima said with a smile. "Though you two should head to bed, Golden Week is over."

"Yeah, good night uncle." Yu said.

"Good night big bro." Nanako said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Yu, man can you believe Golden Week is already over?" Yosuke asked in annoyance. "I feel like we just got a break and now we're back in King Moron's class."

"Well what do you expect, anyway did you see the weather report last night?" Chie asked. "They say it's going to start raining tonight."

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Yu asked.

"Yeah, we need to keep our eyes open tonight." Yosuke said.

"I agree, we can't let the killer hurt anyone else." Yukiko said in agreement just before the bell started to ring.

"Oh crap, we're late." Chie said nervously before the four of them ran into the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Narukami, there you are." Morooka said impatiently. "I've been looking for you."

"You've been looking for me?" Yu asked in surprise. "Is everything alright?"

"Don't give me any of your smart remarks, you should know that its health week and you haven't contributed anything so I signed you up to help out at the nurse's office after school." Morooka said. "So get moving."

"That's not fair." Chie said defensively.

"Quiet, or I'll have you join him." Morooka said angrily. "Well you heard me so get going."

"Right, sorry." Yu said walking out of the classroom.

"As for you…" Morooka started to say before Yosuke popped his head in.

"Sorry to interrupt but I really need Chie's help today." Yosuke said. "We're understaffed at Junes."

"Huh, fine get going before I change my mind." Morooka said in annoyance before Chie left the classroom with Yosuke.

"Hey thanks." Chie said thankfully.

"No problem, when I saw Yu leaving the room I figured King Moron must have been involved." Yosuke said. "Speaking of which, how is he?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So that's it, he wanted to know if the gauze could come in two months instead of one." Yu explained.

"Right, thanks for getting the message." said a first year student just before the door opened and someone walked in. "Oh Naoki, you're just in time to help us clean up."

"I was just getting my bag, so can I go home now?" Naoki asked quietly.

"Sure, I can help out here." Yu said.

"Right." Naoki said picking up his bag and leaving the room.

"Thanks for helping." the first year student said. "You didn't have to sempai."

"It's alright, I'm glad to help." Yu said calmly. "Actually, is Naoki alright?"

"Oh yeah, I guess you don't know. Naoki is Saki-sempai's younger brother." the first year student said.

"Oh, I see." Yu said thoughtfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh welcome home big bro." Nanako said happily.

"Thanks Nanako." Yu said. "Are we watching something before dinner?"

"Just the news, actually what were you doing after school today?" Dojima asked. "You're usually home before me."

"My homeroom teacher had me helping out in the nurse's office." Yu said calmly while taking his seat across from Nanako.

"In other news, a local biker gang continued disrupting the residents of the local shopping district." said a reporter. 'During the ensuing chaos, one of the apparent leaders attacked the camera crew."

"Hey what are you punks looking at?" asked an obscured male figure. "This ain't a show get lost."

"That voice." Dojima said in surprise.

"You recognize him uncle?" Yu asked.

"Kind of, well I know him through work. His name is Kanji Tatsumi, he got arrested for getting involved with these gangs. He said it was because they were keeping his mother awake, but I thought he stopped this whole thing and started going to school. Looks like I was wrong." Dojima said.

"Oh, well good night uncle. Night Nanako." Yu said.

"Good night big bro." Nanako said.

"Night." Dojima said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's almost midnight partner, do you think anyone will show up?" Yosuke asked.

"I don't know, but we should keep our eyes open just in case." Yu said calmly.

"I agree, hopefully the killer didn't make another move today." Yosuke said.

"We'll have to wait and see what happens." Yu said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, well see you tomorrow partner." Yosuke said.

"Right, see you Yosuke." Yu said hanging up his cell phone before turning to the TV as the midnight channel started showing a shadowy figure on the screen. "What, who is that?"

As you said that, the midnight channel ended without revealing who was on the screen.

(Yu has formed a social link with a fox and someone else has appeared on the midnight channel. Next chapter the identity of the newest midnight channel star will be revealed. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	30. Kanji Tatsumi

"Hey morning Yu." Chie said running up to him. "Did you see that last night?"

"Yeah I did, but who was it?" Yu asked.

"I couldn't get a good enough look at the screen." Chie said.

"Me either, but we should probably talk about it with the others. If we can figure out who the culprit is going after we might be able to catch them in the act." Yu said thoughtfully.

"Right, I agree completely." Chie said with a grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So none of us have any idea who showed up on the midnight channel?" Yosuke asked in annoyance.

"Well at the very least we do know one thing." Yu said. "Whoever that was, they haven't been thrown in the TV yet."

"That's true." Yukiko said. "In that case we should watch the midnight channel again tonight."

"I was thinking the same thing Yukiko, if any of us notice anything we should let the others know." Yosuke said.

"Right." Chie said. "We'll catch the culprit for sure this time."

 _Thou has strengthened thy genuine bond… It brings thee closer to the truth… Thou power to fuse Fool personas has increased._

"Alright, if any of us can tell who it is tonight call." Yosuke said.

"Right." Yu said in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome home big bro." Nanako said with a smile.

"Thanks Nanako, is your dad still at work?" Yu asked.

"Yeah, he's working late again." Nanako said sadly.

"Oh, well do you want to talk for a while?" Yu asked.

"Ok, um what do you want to talk about big bro?" Nanako asked.

"Well, why don't we talk about what happened today, or we could talk about Junes." Yu said.

"Ok." Nanako said happily. "Every day's great at your Junes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hopefully we can figure out who we saw last night." Yu said as the image appeared on the midnight channel. "Wait a second, isn't that him?"

Just as Yu said that his phone started to ring.

"Yu, did you see that?" Yosuke asked.

"Yeah, I did." Yu said. "If I'm right, I think it was Kanji Tatsumi."

"Huh, oh you mean the guy from that report on biker gangs." Yosuke said. "Now that you mention it I think you're right."

"Yeah, which means we know who the culprit is going to go after." Yu said. "The next step is to find out where Kanji is so we can catch the culprit."

"Right, I'll give Chie a call and we can come up with a plan after school." Yosuke said. "Night partner."

"Yeah, good night Yosuke." Yu said hanging up the phone. "Kanji Tatsumi, what could his shadow possibly be? Hopefully we won't have to find out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was really him right, Kanji Tatsumi?" Chie asked.

"Yeah, there's no doubt about it." Yosuke said. "I double checked the report online and it's definitely Kanji."

"So now we just need to warn Kanji about what's going to happen." Yu said calmly.

"I agree, though it is strange." Yukiko said. "He didn't act like that when he was younger."

"Wait you know him Yukiko?" Chie asked in shock.

"Of course I know him, his mother owns a textile shop and we buy their products for the inn." Yukiko said.

"Oh, yeah that does make sense." Chie said. "So we can head over and try to warn him."

"That sounds like a plan to me." Yosuke said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I see, thank you very much ma'am." said a slim boy.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be any more help for you." said an old woman behind the counter.

"No that's quite alright, you've given me plenty to think about." the boy said before leaving the textile shop.

"Oh Yukiko, are you on an errand for the inn?" the old woman asked politely.

"Not today, actually we were wondering if Kanji was home." Yukiko said.

"Oh, he hasn't gotten home yet." the old woman said. "You and your friends are welcome to stay until he gets here though."

"That's alright, it was very nice to see you." Yukiko said politely.

"Alright, it was lovely to see you again." the old woman said.

"Thank you very much." Yukiko said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey quick hide." Yosuke said suddenly.

"What why?" Chie asked as the four of them ducked into an alley next to the textile shop.

"Just stay quiet and look." Yosuke said before pointing across the street where Kanji was talking to the slim boy.

"What are they saying?" Yu said quietly.

"I see, well then I should be able to meet you after school tomorrow?" the slim boy asked.

"School, sure I'll see you then." Kanji said calmly.

"That should be sufficient." the slim boy said calmly before walking off.

"Wait, so he's a guy and he wants to hang out with me?" Kanji asked before noticing the group next to the textile shop. "Huh, hey what are you looking at?"

"Nothing, we were just talking about things." Yosuke said quickly.

"Yeah, that's all." Yu said.

"Then what were you doing hiding behind my ma's shop?" Kanji asked angrily.

"Nothing, I mean it isn't like we were listening to your conversation or anything." Chie said quickly. "I mean what kind of people would do that?"

"Chie." Yosuke said in annoyance.

"What did you say?" Kanji asked angrily.

"We should go, it was nice to meet you." Yu said quickly before the four of them ran off and Kanji walked back into the textile shop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh man, that was way too close." Yosuke said gasping for breath. "Why did you have to go and say something so stupid Chie?"

"It's not my fault, I panicked." Chie said. "Besides I said we weren't listening to him."

"It doesn't matter, the important thing is we know where Kanji's going to be tomorrow so we should split up into two groups." Yu said.

"Two groups, why?" Chie asked.

"Oh, you mean because the pattern fits Kanji's mom instead of Kanji so we should keep an eye on both of them don't you?" Yukiko asked.

"Exactly." Yu said calmly.

(Kanji Tatsumi has appeared on the midnight channel, and the investigation team is preparing to stop the culprit from throwing him into the TV. Next chapter Yu will form a new social link. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	31. Yukiko the priestess

"So wait, who should go with who?" Yosuke asked. "I mean we should probably think that through before tomorrow."

"Yeah, what do you think Yu-kun?" Chie asked.

"I'll keep an eye on the textile shop with Yukiko, and I'll leave Kanji to you and Chie partner." Yu said calmly.

"Right that sounds like a plan, see you tomorrow partner." Yosuke said before the four of them headed home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh you're back, I heard you were hanging out around the textile shop today." Dojima said. "What were you doing there?"

"I was spending time with a friend of mine." Yu said honestly.

"A friend, oh wait you mean Yukiko Amagi." Dojima said thoughtfully. "That makes sense, her inn buys their products so I guess that makes sense."

"Are you two fighting?" Nanako asked.

"No, we were just talking about something." Dojima said quickly. "We wouldn't fight."

"Yeah, your dad's right Nanako." Yu said. "He just was curious about something that's all."

"Ok." Nanako said quietly.

"Actually, I'm kind of tired." Yu said suddenly. "I think I'll go to bed early."

"Alright, good night." Dojima said.

"Night big bro." Nanako said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Any sign of the target?" Chie asked quietly.

"Yeah, I saw him earlier today. He's definitely here." Yosuke said. "The target was heading to the bathroom after class presumably for his rendezvous with that other guy."

Just as Yosuke said that, Kanji walked out of the school and the slim boy walked up to him before they both walked off.

"Ok, Chie and I will keep an eye out for anything unusual." Yosuke said.

"Right, so let's go Yosuke." Chie said as the two of them ran off after Kanji and the slim boy.

"Well, that leaves the textile shop to us, so shall we go?" Yu asked.

"Alright." Yukiko said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So far so good, it doesn't look like there's anyone around." Yu said thoughtfully as Yukiko ran up with two bottles of water.

"Sorry for the wait, this one's yours." Yukiko said handing Yu one of the bottles.

"Thanks Yukiko." Yu said politely.

"You know this is the first time I've been alone with a boy like this." Yukiko said quietly. "Chie's usually the one to hang out with boys because she's so much like them and so energetic."

"Yeah, you can say that again." Yu said in agreement.

"Then again, I really do enjoy spending so much time with you and Yosuke-kun too." Yukiko said. "If it weren't for you all I would have been…"

"Don't worry, we wouldn't have let anything happen to you." Yu said calmly.

"Thanks." Yukiko said with a smile.

 _Thou art I… And I art thou… Thou hast established a new bond… It brings thee closer to the truth… Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Priestess Arcana…_

 _"Well so far it doesn't look like there's anyone nearby." Yu said looking around._

 _"I agree, I wonder how Yosuke-kun and Chie are doing." Yukiko said thoughtfully._

 _"They're probably alright, oh yeah we should exchange numbers so we can keep in touch." Yu said._

 _"Oh yeah, you're right." Yukiko said in agreement._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _"Do you see anything yet?" Chie asked quietly while ducking behind a tree._

 _"No, it just looks like they're talking but nobody suspicious has shown up." Yosuke said._

 _"Hey, do you think Yukiko and Yu are alright?" Chie asked._

 _"Of course, why wouldn't they be. My partner won't let anything happen to Yukiko." Yosuke said. "If the culprit shows up they'll be alright, I guarantee it."_

"You'd better be right, if anything happens to Yukiko I don't know what I'll do." Chie said.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" Kanji asked walking up to them. "Wait a second, you're those punks I saw yesterday. What are you doing spying on me?"

"No of course not, we're just two young lovebirds enjoying a nice walk that's all." Yosuke said quickly.

"Lovebirds, speak for yourself Yosuke." Chie said in disgust.

"Just play along will you." Yosuke said in annoyance.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kanji asked angrily.

"Oh nothing don't mind us, if you want to enjoy your date who are we to interrupt." Chie said quickly. "I mean it's not like it's unusual or anything like that."

"Unusual, are you calling me strange?" Kanji asked.

"No, I mean what I was trying to say was that it's fine if you want to hang out with guys." Chie said defensively waving her hands.

"You punks." Kanji said angrily before Yosuke and Chie ran off and he started sprinting after them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You two look worn out, what happened?" Yu asked.

"Sorry partner." Yosuke said between gasps for breath. "There was nowhere to hide."

"Yeah, we're sorry to say it but our mission failed." Chie said while gasping for air. "I've never been so scared in my life."

"Well, I guess we just need to wait for Kanji to show up and then we can talk to him directly." Yukiko said calmly.

"What the, you guys again?" Kanji asked walking up to the textile shop. "That's it now I've got you."

"Change of plan, run." Yosuke said quickly as the four persona users started running from Kanji.

"Damn punks." Kanji said before walking back into the textile shop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome back, huh you look exhausted did something happen today?" Dojima asked.

"Oh no, it's nothing I was just spending some time with my friend Chie and we overdid it a little." Yu said quickly. "Actually, I might head to bed early tonight."

"I see, well make sure you take care of yourself. You're lucky you just missed the storm." Dojima said.

"Dad, does the lady on the news decide the weather? Whenever she says it's going to be sunny it is, and when she says it'll rain it does too." Nanako said.

"It doesn't exactly work that way Nanako." Dojima said.

"He's right Nanako, well good night." Yu said calmly.

"Night Yu." Dojima said calmly.

"Good night big bro." Nanako said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wonder how Kanji is doing, Yu thought before his phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Hello, Yu-kun. I was nervous so I called the textile shop and Kanji-kun wasn't home." Yukiko said.

"Wait, you don't think he was kidnapped do you?" Yu asked.

"I don't know, but we should watch just to be safe." Yukiko said.

"I agree, and let's meet up tomorrow at Junes." Yu said before Yukiko hung up the phone and the midnight channel started.

(The investigation team was unsuccessful in stopping the culprit from throwing Kanji into the TV. Next chapter they will arrive at Kanji's dungeon. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	32. Kanji's TV world

"Hello my dear viewers welcome to another fascinating episode of Bad, Bad Bathhouse." Kanji said revealing himself to be naked except for a towel. "Today I'll introduce you all to a place of true passion and romance."

"Well he's been thrown inside the TV for sure." Yu said thoughtfully.

"I Kanji Tatsumi have managed to penetrate this magnificent facility and intend to see what secrets like inside, no matter what the risks." Kanji said with a grin before walking into a foggy room.

The moment the midnight channel ended, Yu's phone started to ring.

"Dude, did you see that?" Yosuke asked in a panic. "I mean that was just crazy."

"Yeah, I know. We can talk about it tomorrow with Chie and Yukiko." Yu said calmly.

"You're right, actually speaking of those two which one's your type." Yosuke asked. "Just between us though."

"Honestly, neither." Yu said calmly.

"Huh, well I guess that makes sense since you saw their worst sides first." Yosuke said thoughtfully. "Well I'll see you tomorrow partner."

"Right." Yu said in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What now, even when we knew who the victim was going to be we couldn't catch the culprit." Chie said in frustration.

"I know, but the important thing is to keep his shadow from going berserk. We should head in after school." Yu said.

"Yeah you're right. Maybe Kanji saw something we missed." Yukiko said thoughtfully.

"Hopefully." Yosuke said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Teddie, we need your help again." Yosuke said walking up to him. "Huh, what's wrong with you?"

"We really need your help Teddie." Chie said.

"Oh Chie-chan, I really want to help you but my nose hasn't been working as well recently, I can smell something but I can't tell where it is anymore." Teddie said sadly.

"Do you think you could try again?" Yukiko asked.

"Maybe, but it would be easier if I knew more about the person you were looking for." Teddie said before inhaling deeply. "I think I've got something… No it's gone again."

"Alright, if you need to know more about Kanji we'll get the information for you." Yu said calmly before the four persona users exited the TV world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So now what, I mean we can't exactly walk up to Kanji's mother and say 'Excuse me can you tell us about your son so we can protect him from his innermost emotions in another world.' it sounds completely insane." Yosuke said quietly.

"No, but if we can find the boy who he was talking with and find out what about Kanji interested him that might be enough." Yu said.

"So we just need to find that other boy, in that case if any of us find him text and we'll meet up back here." Yukiko said. "Though if it gets too late we'll go in tomorrow."

"Right, ok guys let's find that kid." Chie said confidently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Huh is that him, Yu thought. "Excuse me, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Oh, you were at the textile shop the other day. Is there something you needed?" the slim boy asked calmly.

"Actually I was wondering if I could ask about Kanji." Yu said. "My friend Yukiko said she was worried and I thought maybe you knew something since I noticed him leaving school with you yesterday."

"I see, well you must have your reasons." the slim boy said thoughtfully. "To be honest while I was speaking with Tatsumi-san I couldn't help but feel there was something peculiar about him. As if he had a complex of some sort."

"I see, well thank you very much." Yu said before walking off and taking out his cell phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, you're looking for that polite young man from the other day?" Kanji's mother asked politely.

"Yes ma'am, we were wondering if you knew where we could find him." Yukiko said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know where he would be. Though he did say that he would be staying in Inaba for business of some kind." Kanji's mother said. "I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help."

"Oh, that's ok." Chie said. "Thanks though."

With those words Chie and Yukiko walked out of the textile shop just before they got a text message.

"Oh, Yu-kun found him." Yukiko said. "He says we should meet up at Junes tomorrow."

"Right, we'll save Kanji-kun for sure." Chie said enthusiastically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome home big bro." Nanako said with a smile.

"Thanks Nanako, your dad is working late again?" Yu asked.

"Yeah." Nanako said sadly.

"Well maybe we can hang out with everybody again, I'll talk to the others tomorrow and see if we can meet up again ok?" Yu asked.

"Ok, thanks big bro." Nanako said with a smile. "Good night."

"Good night Nanako." Yu said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what's up partner, do we have enough to find Kanji?" Yosuke asked.

"Hopefully, we'll see when we ask Teddie." Yu said. "Oh yeah, do you guys mind if Nanako hangs out with us sometime?"

"Why do you need to ask, of course Nanako-chan can hang out with us anytime." Chie said.

"That's right, whenever Nanako-chan wants to hang out is fine." Yukiko said with a smile.

"Thanks, I'll let her know once we get back." Yu said. "With Kanji."

"Right, let's go." Yosuke said before the four of them passed through the TV.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh sensei, did you get any information about this Kanji person?" Teddie asked.

"Yeah, apparently he had an odd sort of complex about him." Yu said calmly.

"A complex, wait that's it." Teddie said in shock. "Well I guess I can try to sniff really… Huh, I got something follow me."

"You heard the bear, let's go get Kanji out of here." Chie said running after Teddie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Ted, I thought these glasses were supposed to help us see through the fog." Yosuke said.

"They do, this fog is different from the one I'm used to." Teddie said in confusion.

"Yeah, I don't think this is fog." Yu said. "So Kanji is somewhere in there."

"I'm positive." Teddie said confidently.

(The investigation team has reached the Steamy Bathhouse and is preparing to rescue Kanji. Next chapter they will reach the final floor of the dungeon. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	33. The Steamy Bathhouse

"Right, then let's go in there and get Kanji out safely." Chie said enthusiastically before the five of them ran into the dungeon.

"You guys need to be really careful, I smell strong shadows in here." Teddie said nervously.

"Well I don't see any shadows so we're good for now." Yosuke said before walking around a corner and nearly crashing into three shadows.

"I think you spoke a bit soon Yosuke-kun, come Konohana-Sakuya." Yukiko said as her persona appeared and destroyed one of the shadows with a ball of flame.

"Nice moves Yuki-chan." Teddie said enthusiastically.

"Let's go Jiraiya, take them out." Yosuke said quickly as his persona destroyed the other two shadows. "Oh yeah, I wonder what your other personas can do Yukiko."

"We'll find out on the next floor, come on." Yu said standing next to an open door. "The stairs are right here."

"That's good, after you Yu-kun." Yukiko said calmly.

"Yeah, let's keep going." Chie said enthusiastically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Huh, I think I smell somebody nearby." Teddie said suddenly.

"Hold on, is it Kanji or his shadow?" Chie asked.

"That's a good point, so which one is it Ted?" Yosuke asked.

"I don't know, you guys smelled the same as your shadows did." Teddie said. "Though whichever one it is they're right behind that door."

"Well there's only one way to fine out which one it is." Yu said opening the door to reveal Kanji's shadow.

" **Oh my, thank you for your undivided attention dear viewers."** Shadow Kanji said excitedly. **"As you can see, I've penetrated into this marvelous facility. Unfortunately I haven't found true passion yet; maybe this fog is to blame. I guess the only thing to do is go farther inside, let's get going dammit."**

The moment he said that, Shadow Kanji turned and walked farther into the dungeon.

"Ok, did that creep out anybody else or was it just me?" Yosuke asked.

"No you weren't the only one." Chie said.

"Well there's no use standing around here, we need to find Kanji." Yu said. "Do you smell anything Teddie?"

"I think so, but there are a lot of shadows too." Teddie said nervously.

"Then we shouldn't wait around here for them to find us." Yosuke said. "Let's keep moving."

The moment Yosuke said that, a group of shadows noticed him and started running towards the group.

"What now genius?" Chie asked.

"Don't look at me." Yosuke said before bolts of electricity destroyed the shadows.

"Wow, that was cool Yuki-chan." Teddie said.

"Thank you Teddie." Yukiko said with a smile before opening a door. "Oh, the stairs were right here."

"That makes sense, the shadow must have been guarding them." Yosuke said thoughtfully. "Well let's keep moving the sooner we find Kanji the better."

"Right after you Yosuke-kun." Chie said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Archangel, Media." Yu said quickly.

"Thanks Yu." Chie said. "Ok let's take these creeps down Yukiko. Protect me Tomoe."

"Right behind you Chie." Yukiko said. "Come Konohana Sakuya."

The moment the two personas appeared a dragon appeared and circled around the group of shadows surrounding the four persona users before a flower of flames destroyed them.

"Nice one you guys." Yosuke said with a grin.

"Yeah, but we still need to be careful." Yu said. "Who knows how many floors we have left before we get to Kanji, and his shadow."

"I smell him and I think he's on the next floor." Teddie said.

"Awesome, because I just found the stairs. Lets get Kanji out of here." Yosuke said.

"Right, hopefully this time it isn't the shadow waiting to ambush us." Yu said before the five of them walked up the stairs.

"Ok Teddie, lead the way." Chie said quickly.

"Right, follow me." Teddie said excitedly before running down a hall.

"Hey Ted slow down, you can't fight the shadows remember." Yosuke said running after him before Teddie stopped in front of a door. "Is this where Kanji is?"

"I'm sure of it, he's is right behind that door." Teddie said confidently.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about that?" Yukiko said before opening the door to reveal shadow Kanji standing next to a massive muscular humanoid shadow.

" **This is the true display of manliness, two powerful creatures locked in a battle to the bitter end. Just the thought of it is enough to send chills down my spine."** Shadow Kanji said excitedly before disappearing.

"Be careful, that's a really strong shadow." Teddie said nervously.

"Yeah, but now we have four times the ice power right guys?" Chie asked with a smirk. "Let's do this, Tomoe."

"Right, Jack Frost." Yosuke said confidently.

"Valkyrie." Yu said quickly.

"Come Saki Mitama." Yukiko said as the four personas appeared around the shadow.

"Bufu." the four persona users said simultaneously before a massive block of ice enveloped the shadow before shattering and knocking it off its feet.

"Wow, you guys are so powerful. I don't think anything can stop you now." Teddie said.

"Well until we run into something that's immune to ice." Yu said. "Anyway we should keep moving, the shadow should be with the real Kanji."

"Yeah, you're right let's keep moving." Yukiko said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, I'm positive that Kanji is really close. I smell him and his shadow." Teddie said. "The fog hasn't gone away yet so his shadow shouldn't have gone bearserk."

"Hold on you guys, if Kanji-kun and his shadow are together that means it might be trying to get him to say that it isn't him." Yukiko said thoughtfully.

"You're right, that's why we need to find the stairs fast." Yosuke said before freezing.

"What's wrong Yosuke?" Chie asked before noticing a group of fifteen shadows racing towards them. "Crap, run."

"Look, there's a door up ahead, maybe we can lose them past it." Yu said quickly.

"It's worth a try." Yukiko said before the five of them ran to the door before turning and bracing themselves against it.

"I think we're safe." Yosuke said. "At least for now."

"We're more than safe, we ran straight to the stairs." Chie said.

"Is he up there Teddie?" Yukiko asked.

"Definitely." Teddie said confidently.

"You heard him guys, next stop Kanji-kun." Chie said confidently.

(The investigation team has reached the top of the Steamy Bathhouse and is about to arrive at Kanji and his shadow. Next chapter the battle with Shadow Kanji will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	34. Shadow Kanji

"Look, there they are." Chie said opening the doors.

"Kanji-kun." Yukiko said quickly as the four persona users ran up to him.

"Huh, what are you guys doing here?" Kanji asked. "Hold on, is this some kind of stupid joke? Are you the ones who set all this up?"

" **Don't be silly, this is what you truly want isn't it, a place of unrestricted passion."** Shadow Kanji said. **"Isn't that right me?"**

"The hell are you talking about, there's no way I'd want any of this crap." Kanji said angrily.

"Wait, Kanji you need to listen to us." Yosuke said desperately. "This isn't a joke, that's really a part of you."

" **He's right you know, I know everything there is to know about you."** Shadow Kanji said. **"Including how much you dislike selfish cruel women, calling you a freak behind your back. Men are so much better."**

"Hold on, what are you trying to say?" Kanji asked. "There's no way any of that's true."

"I have a bad feeling about this, get ready you guys." Chie said anxiously.

"Yeah, I agree." Yosuke said.

"Shut it with that crap, there's no way a freak like you could be me you got that punk?" Kanji said angrily.

" **I beg to differ, you're me and there's no denying it."** Shadow Kanji said as Kanji collapsed before a red cloud appeared around him and two half silver and half black humanoid male shadows in speedos appeared.

"Wait, please tell me those two aren't here for what I think they're here for." Yosuke said nervously.

"We can worry about that later, right now we need to make sure Kanji-kun is safe. You know what could happen if we don't stop his shadow." Chie said quickly.

"Chie-chan is right, but this one is a lot stronger than the last one was." Teddie said while dragging Kanji away from the red cloud.

"Get ready you guys." Chie said as the red cloud faded to reveal Shadow Kanji had transformed into a half silver and half black humanoid figure holding two golden male symbols with roses instead of a head and Kanji's upper torso in the center of the roses.

" **I am a shadow, the true self. All I'm doing is being true to myself, and that's why I'll destroy anything in my way."** Shadow Kanji said before a bolt of lightning struck the ground just in front of Yosuke.

"Oh man, that was way too close." Yosuke said nervously. "Alright my turn, let's do this Jiraiya."

The moment Yosuke's persona appeared, one of the two humanoid shadows ran up and punched it into a wall.

"Yosuke, are you alright?" Yu asked.

"That's it, Tomoe Bufu." Chie said as her persona appeared and froze one of the humanoid shadows in place.

"Nice work Chie." Yukiko said only for the ice to shatter and the shadow to smirk before Shadow Kanji launched another bolt of lighting towards the four persona users.

"This is bad, that one is immune to ice." Teddie said nervously.

"In that case let's try this." Yosuke said jumping out of the way of Shadow Kanji's lightning bolts. "Pyro Jack, Agilao."

As Yosuke said that, the second humanoid shadow jumped in front of the flames and casually fanned them away.

"Wait a second Teddie, I thought you said they were immune to ice." Chie said. "So why isn't fire working on him?"

"No, that one was protecting the other one." Yu said. "That means at least one of them should be weak to fire."

" **Oh my, handsome and clever it's almost a shame to have to get rid of you."** Shadow Kanji said as one of the humanoid shadows began glowing and a red shine appeared around the other one.

"Hold on, what did that do?" Chie asked.

"There's only one way to find out, come Konohana Sakuya." Yukiko said as her persona appeared and enveloped the glowing shadow in flames.

"Nice one Yukiko. That should have done something." Yosuke said confidently.

Just as Yosuke said that, the shadow casually walked out of the flames.

"Are you kidding me, what works on these shadows?" Chie asked.

"Wait a second Chie-chan, I think that other one did something." Teddie said suddenly. "It must be protecting them from fire."

"That makes sense, the shadows are starting to protect themselves." Yu said thoughtfully.

"Then what do you suggest partner?" Yosuke asked.

" **I'm in a fairly good mood right now, so I'll give you handsome young men one more chance."** Shadow Kanji said. **"Let's get rid of those horrid girls and relax in this place of romance."**

"Dude no way, I don't swing that way." Yosuke said nervously. "Jack Frost, Mabufu."

That's it, Yu thought as the ice hit the three shadows and one of them fell to the ground. "Did you guys notice it?"

"Yeah, that just might work." Yukiko said. "Persona."

The moment Konohana Sakuya appeared it enveloped the three shadows in flames.

"Yuki-chan, fire won't work remember." Teddie said nervously.

"Maybe it won't work normally, but with a little help it will." Yosuke said confidently. "Jiraiya, Magaru."

" **What are you planni…"** Shadow Kanji started to ask as the winds met the flames and caused them to grow in intensity. **"Hot, that's hot."**

"Nice one Yosuke." Chie said with a grin. "You even managed to get past that weird fire shield."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't get too confident." Yosuke said before the shadow that had been knocked down got back to its feet.

"Yosuke's right, we're hurting them but we still have a long way to go before we beat that shadow." Yu said.

"Be careful sensei, the shadow looks like its about to try something." Teddie said nervously.

Just as Teddie said that, one of the shadows turned towards Shadow Kanji and began glowing as a golden glow appeared around him.

" **Alright, if you want a fight you've got one."** Shadow Kanji said. **"The kid gloves are coming off."**

"Oh man, now what?" Yosuke asked nervously.

"I don't know, but whatever it is can't be good." Yu said.

(The battle with Shadow Kanji has begun, and the investigation team has found a way to fight back, but Shadow Kanji has done something unexpected. Next chapter the battle will end. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated)


	35. Kanji rescued

" **Let's see how you handle this."** Shadow Kanji said just before the two other shadows ran towards Chie and Yukiko before punching both of them only for a barrier to appear in front of Chie and reflect the punch.

"Huh, how did I do that?" Chie asked.

"It worked so don't complain Chie." Yosuke said quickly. "Jiraiya, Dia."

As Yosuke's persona appeared it turned towards Yukiko and healed her.

"Thanks." Yukiko said politely. "Now, come Konohana Sakuya."

" **Not this time."** Shadow Kanji said as a bolt of lightning struck Yukiko. **"Now then, where were we you two lovely young things."**

"We really aren't interested." Yu said before purple a glow appeared below Yosuke and he collapsed to his knees. "Yosuke, are you al…"

Suddenly a second glow appeared below Yu just before he fell to his hands and knees.

"Huh, what's wrong with you guys?" Chie asked.

"This is beary bad, sensei and Yosuke are poisoned." Teddie said nervously.

"Poisoned, wait is that what he meant?" Yukiko asked.

"It's fine, we'll be alright." Yosuke said getting to his feet. "Chie, do you trust me?"

"Yeah, what do you have in mind?" Chie asked.

Just as Chie said that, Shadow Kanji ran up to her and tried to attack her only for Jiraiya to appear between them.

" **Now what are you trying?"** Shadow Kanji asked.

"Chie, hit him now." Yosuke said quickly.

"Yosuke what are you…" Teddie started to ask only for Yu to stop him.

"Ok, Tomoe Bufula." Chie said as her persona appeared and encased Yosuke, Jiraiya, and Shadow Kanji in a block of ice. "Alright, take those two down."

"Right, change Valkyrie." Yu said as his persona appeared above him. "Mabufu."

As Yu said that, the two humanoid shadows were struck by ice knocking one of them off its feet.

"Persona." Yukiko called as Konohana Sakura appeared above her head and engulfed the two shadows in flames knocking the second one to the ground.

"Alright, let's take those two out before Kanji's shadow gets free." Yu said quickly.

"Right behind you." Chie said confidently as the three persona users ran towards the fallen shadows and attacked them relentlessly only for the shadows to manage to force them away after a minute.

"Keep it up, they're really weak." Teddie said just as a cracking sound filled the room before the ice surrounding Shadow Kanji shattered.

" **I should have expected vile girls to do something like that, they always try and attack you when your back is turned."** Shadow Kanji said angrily. **"Even their own so called friends, you…"**

"Shut it, you have no idea what you're talking about." Yosuke said angrily.

"Yosuke." Chie said quietly.

"Chie didn't attack me because she wanted to, I asked her to because I trust my friend." Yosuke said.

"He's right, and that's why we're going to take you down." Yu said. "Let's finish this."

" **What are you planning?"** Shadow Kanji asked nervously.

"Protect me Tomoe." Chie said as her persona appeared above her.

"Let's do this Jiraiya." Yosuke said quickly.

"Come Konahana Sakuya." Yukiko said calmly.

"Izanagi." Yu said confidently.

"Now, let's take this creep out once and for all." Yosuke said.

"Right." Yu, Yukiko, and Chie said together as the four personas struck Shadow Kanji simultaneously engulfing him in an explosion before the two humanoid shadows disappeared.

"Oh man, what hit me?" Kanji said weakly while getting to his feet.

"Kanji, are you alright?" Yu asked.

"I think so, that creep is still here?" Kanji asked looking at his shadow.

"Kanji-kun, that really is a part of you." Yukiko said calmly.

"She's right, trust me I know it's tough to face something like that but we understand." Yosuke said in agreement.

"No you don't." Kanji said. "That thing, yeah I know it's supposed to be me but it's wrong. It isn't girls it's just being rejected at all, I don't care who it is the story is always the same."

"No, it was always the same." Yu said. "This time it'll be different."

"Yeah." Kanji said before turning towards his shadow. "Get up, I know that nobody with my face wouldn't be able to stand up after something like that."

As Kanji said that his shadow stood up before nodding towards Kanji as a blue glow enveloped it turning it into a large black humanoid figure with a skeleton painted on it holding a bolt of lightning.

"Awesome, that's Kanji-kun's Persona." Chie said with a smile.

"Take-Mikazuchi." Kanji said as his persona faded and he fell to his knees.

"Hey we should head back, Kanji probably needs to get out of here." Yosuke said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, you're right." Yu said while helping Kanji to his feet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the, where are we?" Kanji asked.

"It's a long story, how are you feeling?" Yu asked.

"I'm feeling great, ever since we got out of that place I've never felt better." Kanji said.

"That's good, but you shouldn't push yourself." Yu said calmly.

"He's right, let me help you get home." Yukiko said before helping Kanji to his feet as the two of them walked off.

"It's a good thing we managed to get Kanji out of there before his shadow killed him." Yosuke said quietly. "Plus with any luck he'll remember something."

"Yeah, hopefully." Chie said thoughtfully.

"I think I'll head back home. See you two tomorrow." Yu said calmly.

"Alright, see you partner." Yosuke said as Yu walked off.

"Hey Yosuke, could I ask you something?" Chie asked.

"Sure, what's on your mind Chie?" Yosuke asked.

"It's just, you know what never mind I'll see you tomorrow." Chie said before running off.

"Hey wait Chie." Yosuke said. "What's going on with her?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, welcome home big bro." Nanako said happily.

"Thanks Nanako." Yu said with a smile.

"Did I hear that right, Yu's home?" Dojima asked walking up to them. "Do you mind if I ask you something real quick?"

"Sure, what is it?" Yu asked.

"Well a couple of people saw you hanging out near the textile shop, I was just wondering what you were doing there." Dojima said calmly.

"My friend Yukiko took me there." Yu said.

"Oh that's right, her family buys their stuff wholesale." Dojima said thoughtfully. "Just promise me you'll be careful at least until this case is solved alright?"

"Alright, I will uncle." Yu said calmly.

(The investigation team has managed to defeat Shadow Kanji. Next chapter Yu will continue to strengthen his social links. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	36. Growing friendships

"Oh, are you going out?" Nanako asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you tonight Nanako." Yu said calmly.

"Ok." Nanako said. "See you later big bro."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh Yu-kun, good morning." Yukiko said with a small smile.

"Morning Yukiko." Yu said. "Are you looking for a certain book?"

"Oh well actually I already have it." Yukiko said while taking a book on job certifications out of her bag. "Sensei recommended this one since it has a lot of options for me."

"Sensei?" Yu asked curiously.

"The school career councilor, I sometimes ask for his advice." Yukiko said before looking down. "I still remember what my shadow was talking about, and she was right."

"You mean about you not wanting to inherit the inn and wanting to do something else with your life?" Yu asked.

"Yeah, I do love the inn and everyone there is so nice, but I just can't stay there." Yukiko said. "That's where this book comes in."

"I understand." Yu said calmly.

"Thanks." Yukiko said.

 _Thou hast strengthened thy genuine bond… It leads thee closer to the truth… Thou power to fuse Priestess Personas has increased._

"Well it was nice to see you this morning Yukiko." Yu said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll see you later Yu." Yukiko said before walking off as Yu walked towards the Velvet Room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello, as you can see my master is not currently present. If you have business in the Velvet Room I would suggest you return at a later time." Margaret said calmly before looking down. "No nothing that occurs in this room is due to coincidence. Welcome to the Velvet Room, I am Margaret."

"Is everything alright?" Yu asked.

"Yes, in fact our meeting here may have a deeper meaning." Margaret said before chuckling to herself. "Now that I think about it, you are the first person to be welcomed here by someone other than my master."

"I see, well I'm honored." Yu said politely.

"The honor is mine, perhaps there is a deeper meaning to you visiting the Velvet Room when my master was away." Margaret said calmly.

 _Thou art I… And I art thou… Thou hast established a new bond… It brings thee closer to the truth… Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Empress Arcana…_

"Maybe, like you said I'm the first person to be welcomed by someone other than Igor." Yu said. "Which would mean you're the first person other than Igor to welcome someone into the Velvet Room."

"Indeed, it seems our fates are intertwined as well." Margaret said with a small smile. "Perhaps we can continue this conversation another time."

"Sure, that sounds good to me." Yu said calmly before leaving the Velvet Room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Chie, do you have a minute?" Yosuke asked.

"Huh, what's up Yosuke?" Chie asked.

"You sounded like you wanted to talk yesterday and I just wanted to make sure everything's ok." Yosuke said. "I mean you ran off all of a sudden and it doesn't take a genius to tell something was up."

"Oh yeah everything's cool." Chie said. "Anyway how are things with you?"

"Chie, something's clearly bothering you." Yosuke said. "You're my friend if I can help you out then let me alright?"

"I know, well I guess I'm just still upset about what happened at Junes." Chie said.

"Oh, that." Yosuke said. "Well those two haven't improved much but we have more important things to worry about so don't let it bother you."

"I know, but you really didn't deserve to be put in that kind of situation." Chie said.

"Thanks Chie, I appreciate the thought." Yosuke said quietly. "I actually need to head to Junes, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you Yosuke." Chie said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Huh, Adachi-san?" Yu asked.

"Oh, what are you doing here?" Adachi asked. "Wait what am I talking about, you're probably coming back from getting something to eat."

"Not exactly, I was talking to a friend of mine." Yu said. "What are you doing here?"

"Me?" Adachi asked. "Well that's obvious. I'm investigating the case."

"Right, you're really dedicated to the job aren't you?" Yu asked.

"Well I mean someone has to make sure Inaba is safe, and between me and Dojima-san we'll solve this in no time." Adachi said with a grin. "Oh but in case he was asking you didn't see me here ok?"

"Alright, whatever you say Adachi-san. Good luck with your investigation." Yu said calmly.

"Right, thanks." Adachi said with a grin.

 _Thou hast strengthened thy genuine bond… It leads thee closer to the truth… Thou power to fuse Jester Personas has increased._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome home big bro." Nanako said happily.

"Thanks Nanako." Yu said. "Is your dad home?"

"I am now, is something wrong?" Dojima asked walking into the house.

"No nothing's wrong, I was just wondering if you had time to talk." Yu said.

"Oh, actually I have something to take care of tonight." Dojima said apologetically. "Sorry."

"No I understand uncle." Yu said. "Well in that case I think I'll head to bed. I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Ok." Nanako said calmly before turning back to the TV.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you thinking Marie?" Margaret asked.

"It's something you said before, when he mentioned any of us could leave this room whenever we want." Marie said. "So far you and the Nose have been here all the time, so was that just so he'd agree to take me around?"

"Not entirely, however as you know your destiny is intertwined with his." Margaret said calmly.

"Then what about you two?" Marie asked.

"Perhaps that is something you will learn of in your own time." Margaret said. "Though if you don't mind me asking, how is your poetry coming along?"

"What are you talking about?" Marie asked defensively.

"It's nothing." Margaret said with a small smile.

(Yu has strengthened the social links he has been forming over the course of the year in Inaba. Next chapter another aspect of the power Igor granted the Investigation team will be revealed to them. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	37. A new power

"Morning Nanako." Yu said. "Did your dad go to work again?"

"Yeah, but he said he'd be back tonight." Nanako said just before the doorbell rang. "Huh, were you expecting someone?"

"I don't think so." Yu said before opening the door to reveal Chie.

"Hey Yu, are you busy?" Chie asked. "I was wondering if I could hang out with you today."

"Sure, that sounds good." Yu said. "I'll be home later tonight Nanako."

"Ok, see you later big bro." Nanako said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, do you mind if I ask you something before we start training?" Chie asked.

"Sure, what's on your mind Chie?" Yu asked.

"Well I had a weird dream last night." Chie said. "We were in the TV and Tomoe starting using Agi instead of Bufu."

"Isn't that impossible though?" Yu asked.

"I don't know, maybe Igor knows something." Chie said thoughtfully. "I mean he did give us that special power before right?"

"It's worth asking at least, we can head over after we finish training," Yu said.

"Thanks." Chie said with a grin.

 _Thou hast strengthened thy genuine bond… It leads thee closer to the truth… Thou power to fuse Chariot Personas has increased._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, good morning Yukiko-san." Yosuke said calmly.

"Good morning Yosuke." Yukiko said politely.

"Do you know where Yu and Chie are?" Yosuke asked. "I figure we may as well get some practice today."

"I agree, Kanji-kun's shadow was really strong so we should make sure we're getting stronger too." Yukiko said calmly.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking." Yosuke said just as Yu and Chie walked up to them.

"What were you guys talking about?" Yu asked calmly.

"We were thinking about heading back for some more training." Yukiko said.

"That makes sense, but Chie and I were going to talk with Igor-san first. We'll catch up with you later." Yu said.

"Alright, let us know if he mentions anything useful." Yosuke said before Yu and Chie entered the Velvet Room. "Well after you Yukiko-san."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Igor said calmly. "How may I assist you?"

"Well, I actually wanted to ask you something this time." Chie said.

"Of course, what did you want to ask me?" Igor asked.

"Well it was a weird dream I had about my persona, Tomoe could suddenly use fire." Chie said. "Isn't that impossible?"

"Not at all." Igor said. "Your persona ability was enhanced when you first entered the Velvet Room."

"I remember, that's why I can use all the Chariot personas." Chie said.

"True, however there's more to it than that." Igor said thoughtfully. "Tell me, do you recognize these?"

As Igor said that he revealed two cards, one depicting Tomoe and a second one depicting a horned knight in red armor riding a horse.

"Of course, that's' Tomoe and isn't the other one called Eligor?" Chie asked.

"Yes, a persona of the Chariot arcana capable of utilizing fire." Igor said before the two cards began floating. "Something Tomoe Gozen is incapable of doing. However if perhaps Eligor was to grant power to Tomoe Gozen then wouldn't that change things?"

"Well yeah, but isn't that impossible?" Chie asked before a glowing card appeared in front of her.

"Just watch Chie." Yu said with a small grin as the two persona cards approached Chie before vanishing.

"What just happened?" Chie asked.

"Tomoe Gozen is the persona that you awoke too when you faced your shadow." Margaret said calmly. "As such it holds more weight in your heart than other personas that you acquire. Unlike our guest who can freely fuse his personas as he chooses, the process is slightly different for you."

"Indeed, instead of creating new personas the strength of Eligor will be added to Tomoe Gozen." Igor said. "Albeit only for a short time." (1)

"How short exactly?" Chie asked.

"That is something I don't know." Igor said. "Though I look forward to finding out."

"Of course, thank you for everything Igor-san." Yu said.

"Right, thanks again." Chie said politely.

"Of course." Igor said with a small smile as Yu and Chie left the Velvet Room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh there they are, so what did Igor-san tell you guys?" Yosuke asked.

"You'll find out when we get inside." Chie said confidently.

"You heard her Yosuke, let's head in." Yu said calmly.

"Alright, it was my idea anyway so I may as well see what Chie's so excited about." Yosuke said before following Chie towards the electronics section.

"We should probably go after them." Yukiko said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Yu said in agreement before following Yukiko towards the electronics section of Junes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Careful, that one's immune to ice." Teddie said nervously as floating shadow appeared in front of the Investigation Team.

"Alright, leave it to me." Chie said confidently.

"Chie, weren't you listening?" Yosuke asked in disbelief. "Ice isn't going to work on that shadow."

"Watch and learn Yosuke, Tomoe." Chie said as her persona appeared before a silhouette of Eligor appeared around it.

"Whoa, what the?" Yosuke asked in shock just before Tomoe enveloped the shadow in flames destroying it completely. "No way, how did you do that?"

"That was amazing Chie-chan, why didn't you do that before?" Teddie asked in awe.

"That's my little secret." Chie said as another group of shadows appeared around them. "Let's take them down Yukiko."

"I'm right behind you Chie." Yukiko said with a smile as her persona appeared next to Tomoe and the two of them enveloped the shadows in flames just before the silhouette of Eligor vanished.

"So now what, was that just a one-time deal or can you just do that whenever you want now?" Yosuke asked.

"I think it's somewhere in the middle." Yu said. "I'll show you and Yukiko-san later."

"If you say so partner." Yosuke said thoughtfully.

(Chie has learned a way for Tomoe to utilize fire instead of ice and the Investigation Team is training inside the TV World. Next chapter Yu will strengthen one of his social links. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (The members of the Investigation team can transfer one persona ability from a persona of their respective arcana to the persona they awoke to when they accepted their shadow. The length of time the ability is retained can be extended based on the social link level Yu has formed with them.)


	38. side effects of power

"Sensei look out behind you." Teddie said suddenly.

"What?" Yu asked before turning to see a shadow about to attack him only for a tornado to destroy it.

"You alright partner?" Yosuke asked.

"Yeah, thanks Yosuke." Yu said. "Teddie, do you sense any more shadows nearby?"

"I don't smell any shadows, but there's something strange going on with Chie-chan." Teddie said.

"Strange in what way Ted?" Yosuke asked.

"I don't know, it just smells like something's wrong." Teddie said.

The moment Teddie said that, Tomoe reappeared above Chie as the silhouette of Eligor turned into a blue glow before vanishing.

"What just happened Chie?" Yukiko asked.

"I don't know, I think Tomoe's firepower wore off though." Chie said thoughtfully. "Do you think that's what he meant Yu?"

"Probably." Yu said. "He did say it wouldn't last for very long."

"So I'm guessing we're heading back?" Chie asked.

"Yeah, plus Yosuke and Yukiko should talk to Igor." Yu said.

"Actually, I can't today I need to help out at the inn." Yukiko said calmly. "Maybe tomorrow?"

"Alright, what about you Yosuke?" Yu asked.

"I'm in the same boat, guess who called in sick today?" Yosuke asked in annoyance.

"Those two, do you need any help Yosuke?" Chie asked.

"I think I'll be alright, but thanks Chie." Yosuke said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You've got to be kidding me." Kou said in disbelief. "You said you had enough."

"I thought I did." Daisuke said defensively. "Besides, we haven't even gone in yet so we can just head to Junes instead."

"Huh, Kou?" Yu asked walking up to them.

"Oh hey Yu, we were just talking about getting something to eat at Aiya's." Kou said. "Unfortunately, we just now realized we're a bit short on money."

"Oh, do you want me to help out?" Yu asked. "I don't mind."

"Seriously, that would be great." Kou said. "We owe you for that."

"It's really no problem." Yu said calmly.

"Thanks a bunch." Daisuke said with a grin.

 _Thou hast strengthened thy genuine bond… It leads thee closer to the truth… Thou power to fuse Strength Personas has increased._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh big bro, welcome home." Nanako said happily.

"Thanks Nanako, how was your day?" Yu asked with a smile.

"It was really fun." Nanako said excitedly just before the phone started to ring.

"Oh, sorry Nanako, give me a minute." Yu said. "I do want to hear about your day."

"Ok." Nanako said before turning to the TV.

"Hello?" Yu asked.

"Hey Yu." Chie said quietly.

"Chie, is everything alright?" Yu asked.

"I think so, but I'm feeling a lot more tired than usual. I think that new power took a lot more out of me than I thought." Chie said. "I don't think Yosuke or Yukiko should use it unless we need to rescue somebody."

"Alright, get some rest Chie." Yu said.

"Right, thanks Yu." Chie said before hanging up the phone.

"Is everything ok big bro?" Nanako asked.

"Yeah, my friend just overdid it during training at the riverbank." Yu said calmly.

"Oh, ok." Nanako said before looking down sadly. "We used to go to the river too."

"You mean with your dad?" Yu asked.

"Yeah, and with mom." Nanako said sadly. "Do you think we could go to the river big bro?"

"Sure, of course we can Nanako." Yu said with a smile.

"Really, yay." Nanako said happily.

 _Thou hast strengthened thy genuine bond… It leads thee closer to the truth… Thou power to fuse Justice Personas has increased._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey partner, did you here the news?" Yosuke asked. "It's supposed to rain tonight."

"You're right, but we got Kanji out safely so nobody should show up." Yu said calmly. "Speaking of which, do you know if he's feeling any better?"

"Who knows, but either way you're right. He's safe, and if we're lucky he'll be able to tell us what happened to him." Yosuke said just as Yukiko and Chie walked up to them.

"Hey Chie, are you feeling any better?" Yu asked.

"A little, when I hung up last night I felt like my body was on fire. I mean it didn't hurt but still." Chie said.

"Do you think it has to do with what happened yesterday?" Yukiko asked. "Maybe your body wasn't used to that new power."

"Maybe, but in that case should we use it?" Yosuke asked. "I mean at the very least we should ask him what it is."

"Yeah, you're right." Yu said in agreement.

 _Thou hast strengthened thy genuine bond… It leads thee closer to the truth… Thou power to fuse Fool Personas has increased._

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Chie said suddenly. "We need to talk with King Moron about the trip before school today."

"Oh yeah, we need to make sure we're all in the same group." Yosuke said thoughtfully.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go." Yu said before the four of them ran towards the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why exactly do you four think I'll let you pair up for the trip?" Morooka asked suspiciously.

"Well, Yukiko and I have been friends since we were kids so we would work well together, and Yosuke and Yu both moved here from the City so they have something in common." Chie said.

"She's right." Yosuke said in agreement. "Besides, the groups need to be two boys and two girls so this works out perfectly."

"Fine, but I'll be keeping an eye on you. One wrong move and I'll see to it that you're suspended if not expelled." Morooka said coldly.

"Right, thank you very much Morooka-sensei." Yu said politely as the four of them left the teacher's lounge. "Well that went better than I thought it would."

"Yeah, well we should head to class. We don't want to give him any reason to change his mind right?" Yukiko asked.

"You're right, we should head to the classroom." Yosuke said in agreement.

(The investigation team has managed to convince King Moron to partner them all for the school trip. Next chapter Yu will continue to work on his social links while Yosuke and Yukiko learn about the power Chie used in the TV world. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	39. Power of the heart

"Finally, freedom at last." Chie said. "So what now?"

"Well I think Yukiko and I should go and talk with him about that." Yosuke mentioned. "What about you two?"

"Actually I wanted to talk to him about it too, it's faded now but when that power wore off I felt like my whole body had caught fire." Chie said honestly.

"That's a good idea, in that case you should hold onto this Yosuke." Yu said before handing him the Velvet Key. "You won't be able to get inside otherwise."

"Right, thanks partner." Yosuke said calmly. "What are you planning on doing?"

"I haven't been to the drama club in a while so I was planning on stopping by after class today." Yu said calmly.

"Alright, see you later partner." Yosuke said calmly before turning to Yukiko and Chie. "So ladies, shall we pay our friend a visit?"

"Yeah, after you Yosuke." Chie said eagerly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, well this is certainly an unanticipated event." Igor said calmly. "To what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from you three specifically?"

"You mean why my partner isn't here, he's with the drama club and he gave me the key." Yosuke said calmly. "We actually came here because Yukiko and I wanted to ask about that power you gave Chie."

"Yosuke's right, Tomoe shouldn't be able to use fire should she?" Yukiko asked curiously.

"Yeah, and when it wore off I felt like I was on fire." Chie said. "What exactly was that?"

"As I mentioned earlier, I have granted you the ability to utilize multiple personas of the arcana your own persona represents." Igor said calmly. "In addition I am able to temporarily strengthen your true persona and grant it the power of another."

"I get it, you mean when Tomoe was able to use fire skills instead of just ice." Yosuke said. "So does that mean you could do the same thing for us and anyone else who gets your gift?"

"Precisely." Igor said with a grin. "Ah, but you also inquired as to the after effects of your power. I believe you referred to it as feeling as though your were on fire correct?"

"Yeah, it didn't hurt but it was weird." Chie said.

"It had to do with your persona being weak to fire, obviously." Marie said quickly.

"Weak to fire, oh so would the same thing happen if Konohana Sakuya used ice skills?" Yukiko asked.

"Yes, is there anything else you wanted to ask us?" Margaret asked calmly.

"I don't think so, but thanks." Yosuke said politely.

"I see, well until we meet again." Igor said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, I think that's enough for today." said the president of the drama club.

"No, we still have more time." Yumi said defensively.

"Yumi we won't be able to get any more practice in today even if we wanted to." the president said. "Besides everyone else is getting ready to head home and we can pick up where we left off next time."

"But…" Yumi said only for the bell to interrupt her and everyone to start walking out of the room.

"You're really dedicated aren't you Yumi?" Yu asked.

"Oh, I thought everyone had already left." Yumi said in surprise. "What are you still doing here?"

"Well I kind of agree with you that we could use a bit more practice, that is if you don't mind lending a beginner a bit more of a hand." Yu said.

"Alright, sure thing." Yumi said with a smile. "Thanks Yu."

 _Thou hast strengthened thy genuine bond… It leads thee closer to the truth… Thou power to fuse Sun Personas has increased._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey partner, how was drama?" Yosuke asked while handing the Velvet Key back to Yu.

"It went pretty well." Yu said calmly. "What about you guys, did you learn anything?"

"Yeah we did, but to be honest it should have been pretty obvious. Especially what happened to Chie." Yosuke said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Yu asked.

"Tomoe's weak to fire, so that weird feeling was just a side effect." Yosuke said calmly. "The same thing would happen to me or Yukiko."

"That makes sense." Yu said thoughtfully. "Well I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you partner." Yosuke said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome back." Nanako said happily.

"Thanks Nanako." Yu said. "How was your day?"

"Ok, can we go to the river tomorrow?" Nanako asked.

"Sure, of course we can." Yu said with a smile.

"Really, yay." Nanako said happily.

"Well good night Nanako." Yu said.

"Good night big bro." Nanako said before Yu walked up to his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, if we're right nobody should show up tonight." Yu said thoughtfully before looking at the TV only for nothing to appear on the midnight channel and his phone to start ringing.

"Hello, did you see it?" Yukiko asked politely.

"Yeah, and like we thought nothing was on the screen." Yu said. "Of course tomorrow's Sunday so we won't be able to talk with him until Monday at the earliest."

"You're right, but actually I wanted to ask you something." Yukiko said. "Do you mind if I'm the one who goes with you when Kanji-kun gets his power?"

"Of course not, honestly it makes the most sense that way." Yu said. "Good night Yukiko."

"Good night Yu." Yukiko said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Huh, Yu-kun?" Chie asked. "Oh and Nanako-chan. What are you guys doing here?"

"I promised Nanako we could come to the river today, are you training again?" Yu asked.

"Yeah, well kind of." Chie said. "I still don't feel that great so I've only been doing the basics."

"That sounds like a good idea." Yu said calmly.

"Big bro, what are you talking about?" Nanako asked curiously.

"Oh, well I like watching kung-fu movies so I train to be able to do some of the same things they do in the movies." Chie said. "Well basically anyway."

"Wow cool, can I train too?" Nanako asked.

"Huh, sure I can train with you for a while." Chie said in surprise. "Do you want to train with us Yu?"

"Not this time, I think I'll just watch." Yu said before sitting down as Chie and Nanako started practicing.

(Igor has revealed the unique power the other members of the Investigation Team has is influenced by the abilities of their original persona. Next chapter Yu will continue to develop his social links. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	40. The link between the victims

"Now remember to stretch before trying it again Nanako-chan." Chie said with a smile.

"Ok." Nanako said happily before walking off.

"Man, she's one of a kind isn't she?" Chie asked.

"Yeah, thanks for letting her train with you." Yu said.

"Anytime, spending time with her makes me feel that much more determined to capture the creep who's throwing people into the TV." Chie said confidently.

"I feel the same way." Yu said in agreement.

 _Thou hast strengthened thy genuine bond… It leads thee closer to the truth… Thou power to fuse Chariot Personas has increased._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh you're back." Dojima said calmly. "Nanako mentioned she spent some of the day training."

"Yeah, I've been spending some time with Chie at the river and we've been training together to stay in shape." Yu said. "I promised Nanako we could go to the river today and we met up with her."

"Yeah, it was really fun." Nanako said with a smile before yawning.

"I see, well I'm glad to hear that. Though it sounds like you're ready to get some sleep." Dojima said calmly.

"Ok." Nanako said sadly. "Goodnight big bro."

"Good night Nanako." Yu said before Dojima opened a newspaper. "Huh, are you looking for something uncle?"

"Oh this, yeah but you don't need to worry about it." Dojima said calmly.

"Alright, but if there's anything I can do to help just tell me uncle." Yu said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Dojima said. "Oh, and thanks for spending time with Nanako today. I appreciate that."

 _Thou hast strengthened thy genuine bond… It leads thee closer to the truth… Thou power to fuse Hierophant Personas has increased._

"You're welcome uncle." Yu said before going up to his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, hi there." Kanji said nervously approaching the four members of the investigation team on the Yasogami High roof.

"Whoa, where'd that change of attitude come from?" Chie asked with a smirk.

"Well I didn't know that you guys were my sempai." Kanji said. "You must think I'm some kind of creepy punk huh?"

"Of course not Kanji-kun." Yukiko said. "Isn't that right Yu?"

"Yukiko's right, it doesn't matter to us what you like or dislike." Yu said. "Actually, there is something we wanted to ask you."

"Do you remember anything about what happened before you ended up in that place?" Yosuke asked.

"Not much, I was at my ma's shop and then I heard the doorbell." Kanji said. "Next thing I knew I felt like I hit something and then I woke up with you guys and that's that."

"Hit something, was it a TV?" Yukiko asked.

"A TV, now that you mention it that could have been it. I'm not entirely sure though." Kanji said thoughtfully.

"Great, then that means we're no closer to solving the case than we were when we rescued Yukiko-san." Yosuke said in annoyance.

"Hey, I might not remember what happened but if you'll let me I'll help you guys find the punk who did this." Kanji said. "Ah, that is it you want my help."

"Of course you can help, glad to have you on the team Kanji." Yu said calmly.

"Oh, should we go to our special headquarters now?" Yukiko asked eagerly.

 _Thou hast strengthened thy genuine bond… It leads thee closer to the truth… Thou power to fuse Fool Personas has increased._

"Special headquarters?" Kanji asked before the five of them walked back into Yasogami.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to our special headquarters Kanji." Yosuke said as the five of them sat down around a table at the Junes food court.

"Ok." Kanji said hesitantly. "So you guys said someone's killing people with a TV right? What is he beating them over the head with it or something?"

"No, weren't you paying attention on the way over here Kanji-kun?" Chie asked.

"Of course I was." Kanji said quickly.

"Well anyway, the fact that Kanji was one of the victims means we're back at square one." Yosuke said in annoyance.

"Yeah, we thought the culprit was targeting females from Inaba but that's clearly not the case." Yu said. "We need some kind of connection between the victims."

"Well then you guys might be in luck. I overheard some first years talking about the murders and managed to get them to give me this." Kanji said with a smirk before handing Yu a piece of paper."

"What is it Yu?" Yukiko asked curiously.

"It looks like a list of television programs, wait a minute wasn't the news about Mayumi Yamano's affair on just before I got to Inaba?" Yu asked.

"Oh yeah, and then there was Saki-sempai's interview about finding the body." Yosuke said in realization. "Yukiko-san, didn't you have an interview too?"

"Oh yeah, it was just before I was kidnapped." Yukiko said. "Didn't you also have an interview recently Kanji-kun?"

"Oh yeah, that thing." Kanji said irritably. "Yeah that thing caused me nothing but trouble."

"Maybe not, all of the victims so far have been on TV before they were kidnapped." Yosuke said. "That means if we're smart we should be able to capture the culprit the next time he makes a move."

"In that case the next thing we should do is introduce Kanji-kun to those them right?" Chie asked. "Then we can see if Teddie has his glasses."

"Them, what are you talking about Chie-sempai?" Kanji asked curiously.

"Just wait, you'll find out soon enough." Yosuke said with a grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are we doing here?" Kanji asked. "Are we meeting someone at one of these shops?"

"Not exactly." Yu said taking the Velvet Key out of his pocket. "Here Kanji, do you see the door?"

"Huh, wait a minute yeah I do." Kanji said in shock. "How long has that been there?"

"It's a long story, but the people in there are helping us catch the culprit." Yu said.

"He's right, Kanji-kun." Yukiko said in agreement. "I'm sure Igor-san and the others will be happy to help you out just like the rest of us."

"If you say so." Kanji said hesitantly before the three of them entered the Velvet Room.

(Kanji has joined the Investigation Team and is about to meet Igor. Next chapter Yu will give more skill cards to Marie, and the Investigation Team will return to the Steamy Bathhouse for training. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	41. The Emperor joins the investigation

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Igor said calmly.

"Whoa, who are you?" Kanji asked in disbelief.

"Kanji-kun, that's Igor-san. He's been helping us." Yukiko said calmly.

"Huh, what are you talking about? How can these guys help us?" Kanji asked before a blue card appeared in front of him.

"He's going to give you more personas." Yukiko said. "Do you remember what happened when we found you?"

"When you guys found me, you mean when that other me turned into that persona?" Kanji asked.

"That's obviously what she means, the nose is letting you use any emperor persona instead of just the one you first awoke too." Marie said as the card in front of Kanji began glowing before floating back into his body.

"How do you feel Kanji?" Yu asked.

"Now that I think about it, I feel awesome." Kanji said. "Thanks."

"The pleasure is mine, now then is there anything else we can do to assist you?" Igor asked politely.

"Actually I just wanted to give these to Marie." Yu said as two cards appeared in his hand. "Garu, and Patra."

"Sure, whatever." Marie said while taking the cards.

"Thanks." Yu said as the three persona-users left the Velvet Room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, does Kanji-kun have the same power as the rest of us now?" Chie asked.

"Yeah, he does." Yu said. "So now we should get some training in so he can get used to it."

"I was thinking the same thing partner." Yosuke said with a grin. "So Kanji, feel like heading back to the place we found you?"

"Huh, wait are you guys serious?" Kanji asked. "We really need to go back there?"

"Well it is the best place to get stronger." Yukiko said.

"Alright, I get it." Kanji said in defeat before Yosuke, Chie, and Yukiko walked. "Oh yeah, I did want to ask you something sempai."

"Huh, what is it Kanji?" Yu asked.

"Well I was just wondering what that other lady does besides hold that book." Kanji said. "Igor did that whole thing with Take-Mikazuchi, and you gave those cards to Marie so I'm guessing she does something with them for you."

"Yeah, she does." Yu said. "Actually that book is where my other personas are stored. We can't hold all of them at once so she keeps a record of them in the compendium."

"Really, man that's super helpful. I should remember to thank her the next time I go into that room." Kanji said.

"Right, well for now we should head inside." Yu said. "The others are probably waiting."

"Yeah." Kanji said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whoa, so this is the inside of the TV?" Kanji asked.

"Yeah, and these are for you. You'll need them if you want to see through the fog." Teddie said while holding a pair of glasses with a fake nose.

"Huh, oh thanks." Kanji said. "Wait, don't these look a little different than the ones you guys have?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Kanji." Yu said. "They look fine to me."

"He's right Kanji-kun, try them on." Yukiko said encouragingly before Kanji put the glasses on.

"They look great, right Chie?" Yosuke asked while chuckling.

"Yeah, they sure do." Chie said before starting to laugh.

"Alright very funny." Kanji said taking the glasses off.

"Kanji's right." Yu said. "It was funny while it lasted but you should give Kanji his glasses now Teddie."

"Sure thing sensei." Teddie said before revealing a second pair of glasses.

"At least somebody here takes things seriously." Kanji said before grabbing and putting on the glasses only to realize they looked the same as the first pair.

"Nice one partner, it's even better the second time." Yosuke said while laughing.

"Damn it, enough with the stupid glasses." Kanji said angrily before throwing the glasses as far as he could. "Do you have a real pair or not?"

"He's right, enough is enough." Yu said with a smile before Teddie handed Kanji a pair of sunglasses.

"Ok partner, so now back to that bathhouse." Yosuke said. "Do you remember where it was Ted?"

"He doesn't have to, I remember where that place was." Kanji said. "I still don't see why we can't go somewhere else though."

"No, it has to be there." Yukiko said quickly. "I mean it's where the strongest shadows are so it makes the most sense to go there."

"Yeah, Yukiko's right." Chie said in agreement. "So let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So these are the shadows huh, they don't look so tough." Kanji said confidently as three muscular humanoid figures appeared in front of the investigation team. "Leave this one to me, Take-Mikazuchi."

The moment Kanji said that, his persona appeared and struck one of the shadows with its lightning bolt.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Yukiko-san?" Yosuke asked.

"I think so, come Konohana Sakuya." Yukiko said calmly.

"Let's take them down Pyro Jack." Yosuke said as the persona appeared next to Konohana Sakuya.

"Agilao." Yosuke and Yukiko said simultaneously before a ball of flame enveloped the two remaining shadows.

"Careful, one of them is still standing." Teddie said nervously.

"Right, Valkyrie." Yu said as the persona appeared above him.

"Oh we're going with that one, I'm right behind you." Chie said with a grin. "Tomoe."

"Kanji, do you think any of your personas can use ice?" Yu asked.

"Ice, now that you mention I think so." Kanji said. "Get out here King Frost."

As Kanji said that, a larger version of Jack Frost appeared wearing a crown and golden robe with a staff in its hand.

"Bufula." Yu, Chie, and Kanji said together as a wall of ice appeared in front of them before slamming into the shadow destroying it.

"Nice, I could get used to this." Kanji said confidently.

"Don't overdo it Kanji, this takes more out of you than you think." Chie said. "Oh yeah, is there another powerful shadow where we found him Teddie?"

"I think so, I definitely smell something big up ahead." Teddie said.

"Right, then that's where we need to go." Yu said calmly.

(The Investigation Team has returned to the Steamy Bathhouse and are working their way through to the top floor. Next chapter the Investigation Team will reach the room Kanji was trapped in. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	42. The Emperor's strength

"Hey partner, why don't we try something a little different this time." Yosuke said with a grin.

"What do you have in mind Yosuke?" Yu asked as a group of three shadows resembling clouds wearing masks appeared in front of the group.

"Instead of all using ice, why don't we hit them with everything we have." Yosuke said. "Let's do this Jiraiya."

"I like the sound of that, I'm right behind you." Chie said enthusiastically. "Tomoe."

"Come Konahana Sakuya." Yukiko said quickly.

"Take them down, Take-Mikazuchi." Kanji said confidently before the four personas appeared and surrounded the shadows. "After you Yosuke-sempai."

"Right, in that case Garula." Yosuke said.

"Bufula." Chie said.

"Agilao." Yukiko said.

"Zionga." Kanji said just before the four attacks struck the shadows enveloping them in a massive explosion.

"Wow, that was beary impressive Yosuke." Teddie said in excitement. "You're really smart."

"I don't know you guys, something about that felt too easy." Yu said hesitantly before the smoke cleared to reveal two of the shadows had survived.

"Huh, how did they survive that?" Chie asked.

"I don't know, but they aren't surviving again." Kanji said. "Take-Mikazuchi take them down this time."

The moment Kanji said that, Take-Mikazuchi struck one of the shadows with a bolt of lightning only for it to do absolutely no damage.

"Let me try Kanji-kun." Yukiko said calmly. "Konohana Sakuya, Agilao."

As Yukiko said that, flames enveloped the other shadow only for it to emerge completely unharmed.

"Alright, two down two to go." Chie said before summoning her persona. "Mabufu."

"Wait Chie, we don't even know if…" Yosuke started before the two shadows froze solid and were destroyed.

"Ok, so they were weak to ice." Yu said calmly before picking up a card. "We'll have to keep that in mind."

"Huh, what's that Yu-sempai?" Kanji asked.

"Do you remember the card I gave Marie?" Yu asked.

"Oh, so this is where those came from." Kanji said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, sometimes when we destroy the shadows they leave these behind." Yu said.

"That's pretty cool, so they're related to our personas." Kanji said.

"Something like that, once I give Marie one she can copy it as many times as we want and if we use one of them it gives our personas more ways to fight the shadows." Yu said.

"Huh, that's really cool." Kanji said thoughtfully.

"Yeah it is. Ok let's keep going guys." Chie said energetically. "We still need to get to that powerful shadow where we found Kanji-kun."

"Chie-chan's right, let's keep going." Teddie said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, is anybody else starting to feel kind of tired?" Kanji asked as Take-Mikazuchi destroyed another shadow with a bolt of lightning.

"A little, but we only have a little further to go before we reach the powerful shadow." Chis said. "Right Teddie?"

"Yeah, I smell the strong shadow and it's really close." Teddie said calmly.

"Hold on Kanji, why don't you try having Take-Mikazuchi fight without using electricity." Yu said thoughtfully.

"Huh, alright I guess." Kanji said hesitantly before summoning his persona and having it punch a shadow into a wall destroying it. "Nice, I could do that all day."

"Well you won't have to do that for much longer Kanji. The strong shadow Teddie's been smelling is on the next floor." Yosuke said. "At least that's how it worked the last time we came here."

"Huh, oh yeah." Kanji said in embarrassment. "Could we not relive that please?"

"No problem, he just meant that when Teddie says a strong shadow is really close it means we just need to get through one more floor." Yu said.

"That's right, it was the same every time we rescued someone or tried to find the strong shadow." Chie said in agreement before opening a door to reveal five muscular humanoid figures.

"Oh crap, any ideas partner?" Yosuke asked nervously.

"Just one, a lot of ice." Yu said. "Valkyrie."

"Get out here, King Frost." Kanji said calmly.

"Alright, let's do this Jack Frost." Yosuke said with a smirk.

"Tomoe." Chie said confidently.

"Come, Sarasvati." Yukiko said as the five personas appeared.

"Bufula." Yu, Yosuke Chie, Yukiko, and Kanji all said together before a massive blizzard appeared in the room destroying all of the shadows instantly.

"Alright, that's what I'm talking about." Kanji said confidently.

"Are you ok Kanji-kun, you mentioned being tired before." Yukiko said thoughtfully.

"She's right, you shouldn't overdo it especially since this is the first time you've ever used your personas." Chie said in agreement.

"I'm alright, besides whatever's waiting for us is on the next floor so why not take it down before heading out?" Kanji asked. "It makes more sense than coming all this way and then having to come back later."

"He has a point you know, though why don't we let Yu handle the door this time ok Chie?" Yosuke asked.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know there were shadows behind that door?" Chie asked defensively.

"Why not just ask Teddie?" Kanji asked. "Can't he smell them before we open the door?"

"That's a good point, why didn't you warn us Ted?" Yosuke asked.

"I don't know, I just didn't notice those shadows." Teddie said sadly before looking up. "Don't worry, I won't make that mistake again."

"That's great Teddie, so which way do we need to go?" Yukiko asked politely before Yu walked over and opened a door.

"It's alright Teddie, I found the stairs." Yu said calmly. "Is everyone alright?"

"I think so." Chie said. "Well I think we can handle one more shadow as long as we work together."

"Chie's right." Yukiko said calmly.

"Right, in that case let's go." Yosuke said with a grin before the six of them climbed the stairs.

"So he's behind there huh, the shadow you were talking about Ted?" Kanji asked.

"Yeah, but it's a really strong one." Teddie said nervously. "You guys need to be beary careful."

"Don't worry, as long as we work together we'll be fine." Chie said confidently. "Let's do this you guys."

"Right." Yu said before opening the door.

(The Investigation Team has arrived at the top of the Steamy Bathhouse. Next chapter they will battle with the powerful shadow. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	43. Bathhouse Officer

"So that's the one you were talking about Teddie?" Kanji asked as the Investigation team entered the room only to see a humanoid police officer like shadow with a hole in it's torso and a key inside the hole

"It has to be, it's the only one in here." Chie said.

"Right, then let's take it down." Yu said calmly as a card descended into his hand. "Izanagi, Rakunda."

"Good thinking partner, alright Yukiko-san let's take this guy down." Yosuke said with a grin. "Lets go Pyro Jack."

"Right, come Konohana Sakuya." Yukiko said before the two personas appeared.

"Agilao." Yosuke and Yukiko said simultaneously as a flame engulfed the shadow.

"Alright that should have done some damage." Kanji said confidently only for a gust of wind to suddenly hit him knocking him off his feet.

"Kanji-kun." Chie said nervously. "Tomoe, Tarukaja."

Just as Chie said that, the shadow emerged from the flames and tried to encase her in a block of ice only for Tomoe to shatter it.

"Izanagi, Zio." Yu said quickly just before a bolt of lighting struck the shadow sending it crashing to the ground.

"Payback time you freak." Kanji said while getting to his feet.

"We're right behind you Kanji." Yu said as the five persona users ran towards the shadow and started relentlessly attacking it.

"Did that get him?" Yosuke asked as the persona users backed away from the shadow only for it to get back to its feet and draw a gun before shooting it at Chie. "I guess not."

"Take-Mikazuchi, Zionga." Kanji said suddenly just before another bolt of lighting struck the shadow sending it crashing to the ground.

"Change, Valkyrie." Yu said quickly. "Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko."

"Got it, come out Jack Frost." Yosuke said confidently.

"Protect me Tomoe." Chie said as her persona appeared.

"Come, Sarasvati." Yukiko said calmly.

"Bufula." the four persona users said together as a block of ice enveloped the shadow.

"That had to do something." Yosuke said as the shadow weakly got to its feet. "Oh come on, what else do we have to throw at this guy?"

Just as Yosuke said that, Chie ran towards the shadow and destroyed it with a kick.

"I guess that's what we had to throw at the shadow Yosuke." Yu said thoughtfully.

"Hold on, did it drop anything for Kanji-kun?" Chie asked.

"Huh, now that you mention it yeah." Kanji said before walking over and picking up a shield. "Nice, this just might come in handy."

"Alright, in that case we should head back." Yu said before crushing a goho-M as a flash of light enveloped the Investigation Team

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Igor said calmly. "How can I be of assistance?"

"Actually, Yukiko and I were planning on going to Okina City tomorrow for some shopping and maybe to see a movie." Chie said. "We came by to ask if Marie-chan wanted to come with us."

"Huh, sure whatever." Marie said thoughtfully.

"Cool, we'll pick you up after school." Chie said with a smile.

"Is that all you came to discuss?" Margaret asked calmly.

"Well, it's all I came here for." Chie said. "I'll see you guys later ok?"

"Alright, see you Chie." Yosuke said as Chie left the Velvet Room.

"Is there something you require?" Igor asked calmly.

"Not now, but we really appreciate all your help." Yu said calmly.

"Well then, until we meet again." Igor said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome home big bro." Nanako said happily.

"Thanks Nanako, how was your day?" Yu asked curiously.

"It was ok." Nanako said thoughtfully. "Big bro, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it Nanako?" Yu asked.

"Well, um… what happens to people after they die?" Nanako asked.

"After they die, well they go to heaven." Yu said.

"Heaven, so that's where mom is." Nanako said quietly.

"I'm sure it is, and I'm sure she's proud of you too." Yu said.

"Yay." Nanako said with a smile. "Oh, but…"

"What's wrong Nanako?" Yu asked.

"It's just, why do bad people do bad things big bro?" Nanako asked.

"You mean why people commit crimes?" Yu asked. "I wish I knew, but I just don't."

"Oh, that just means you're not a bad person." Nanako said thoughtfully. "Thank you big bro."

 _Thou hast strengthened thy genuine bond… It leads thee closer to the truth… Thou power to fuse Justice Personas has increased._

"Nanako, I'm home." Dojima said walking into the room.

"Welcome back dad." Nanako said with a smile.

"You sound happy." Dojima said.

"Yeah, she does." Yu said. "Good night uncle, I promised some friends I'd hang out with them tomorrow."

"Alright, good night." Dojima said calmly.

"Night big bro." Nanako said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh there they are." Chie said as Yu and Marie walked up to her and Yukiko.

"Good morning, do you two want to head to the stores now?" Yukiko asked politely.

"Alright, that sounds like a good idea." Yu said thoughtfully. "Oh, but when does the movie start Chie?"

"Don't worry, we have plenty of time before the movie." Chie said.

"That sounds good, then after you two." Yu said calmly before the four of them walked into a clothing store.

"Ok, let's see here." Chie said before picking up a shirt. "Oh, this looks nice. What do you guys think?"

"It looks nice to me Chie." Yu said.

"It's green, don't you already have a green shirt?" Marie asked.

"Huh, well now that you mention it I could see if they have any other colors." Chie said thoughtfully as Yukiko walked up with a red skirt.

"What do you think about this one Chie?" Yukiko asked.

"It looks nice, but Marie-chan has a point. I buy a lot of green and you buy a lot of red Yukiko." Chie said.

"Really, I hadn't thought about it like that." Yukiko said. "Oh, why don't we switch for today?"

"Maybe, oh yeah do you see anything?" Chie asked.

"Was I supposed to?" Marie asked in confusion.

"Well yeah, it's part of the fun." Chie said.

"She's right, it's nice to spend time with your friends Marie-chan." Yukiko said politely.

(The Investigation Team managed to defeat the Intolerant Officer, and now Yu is continuing to strengthen his social links. Next chapter Yosuke will make a suggestion regarding the school trip. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	44. The most important case

"All that work and they didn't even have it in my size." Chie said in frustration.

"Well, it was still fun to look right Chie?" Yukiko asked.

"Yeah, you're right Yukiko." Chie said. "Oh yeah, do you two have time to catch a movie?"

"Actually I have something to take care of, maybe next time you two." Yu said calmly.

"Alright, well see you guys later." Chie said with a smile.

"Goodbye." Yukiko said calmly before walking towards the movie theater with Chie.

"So now what, we're heading back to the Velvet Room?" Marie asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk with Igor-san about something." Yu said. "I'll make it up to you next time."

 _Thou hast strengthened thy genuine bond… It leads thee closer to the truth… Thou power to fuse Aeon Personas has increased._

"Alright." Marie said before the two of them walked off back towards the Velvet Room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, how may we be of assistance?" Igor asked calmly.

"I just wanted to ask you something." Yu said before taking a blank card out of his pocket. "The power you gave my friends, it was originally part of mine wasn't it?"

"The power of the Wildcard, the ability to use multiple personas is indeed unique to you." Igor said.

"However, your power is strengthened by the bonds you form with others." Margaret said. "In other words the gift my master bestowed upon your friends is as much their power as it is yours."

"That makes sense, well thanks again." Yu said respectfully.

"Of course, now until we meet again." Igor said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I had a feeling I'd find you here partner." Yosuke said with a grin. "So what were you talking with them about?"

"I just wanted to double check something about the power you guys were given." Yu said. "Anyway, what are you doing here Yosuke?"

"You know the school trip's coming up soon right?" Yosuke asked. "Well you're supposed to go in groups so I was thinking the four of us, could request to be in the same group."

"That actually sounds like a great idea. Did you tell Yukiko and Chie about it?" Yu asked.

"Not yet, but I'm planning on telling Chie later today." Yosuke said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Yu said. "Well I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me. See you tomorrow." Yosuke said calmly before walking off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh you're back." Dojima said calmly while searching through a folder.

"Yeah, is everything alright uncle?" Yu asked. "You look upset about something."

"It's nothing you need to worry about, I'm just looking at some old cases that haven't been solved yet." Dojima said.

"Do you think I could help somehow?" Yu asked. "A second pair of eyes might catch something you missed."

"No, this is something I need to take care of myself. I can't let this one go unsolved." Dojima said.

"What do you mean, what happened?" Yu asked.

"It isn't something we talk about it this house." Dojima said simply. "Just drop it alright."

"Then let's go outside, if something's wrong I want to help you and Nanako." Yu said. "We are family right?"

"Family, yeah I guess you have a point." Dojima said before closing the folder and taking a deep breath. "It happened back when Nanako was in nursery school, my wife was on her way to pick her up when she was involved in a hit-and-run."

"I didn't know, I'm so sorry." Yu said sadly.

"It was a cold day, and the body wasn't found until much later. We never did find any clue as to who the culprit was, but that isn't the worst part." Dojima said before looking down. "Until they told me what happened Nanako was waiting all alone for her mom that wouldn't ever get there."

"That sounds terrible, poor Nanako." Yu said sympathetically. "Does she know what happened?"

"She does now, she knows that her mom died but she doesn't know we still have no idea who did it." Dojima said. "I'm not giving up though, no matter what it takes I'll catch the guy who did this."

"What about Nanako?" Yu asked.

"She'll understand why I'm doing this." Dojima said.

"Are you sure, Nanako feels like you're never around. She feels like she didn't' just lose her mom but she lost you too." Yu said. "You still have Nanako, don't let the case come between you two."

"Yeah, maybe you have a point." Dojima said thoughtfully as Yu started walking to his room. "Yu, thanks. I needed that."

 _Thou hast strengthened thy genuine bond… It leads thee closer to the truth… Thou power to fuse Hierophant Personas has increased_

"You're welcome uncle. Good night." Yu said calmly.

"Night." Dojima said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning Chie." Yu said walking into the classroom.

"Morning, so Yosuke told you about his idea for the school trip?" Chie asked.

"It makes sense, we're all in the same class too so they should let us be a group." Yukiko said thoughtfully. "Oh, and since the first and second year classes are going on the trip we just need to let Kanji-kun know where to meet us."

"Oh yeah, I can let him know after school." Chie said just before Yumi walked into the classroom.

"Yumi, is everything alright?" Yu asked.

"I was just wondering if you had some free time, we don't have drama club but you can never get enough practice." Yumi said.

"I guess you have a point, do you want to practice at the flood plains after school?" Yu asked.

"That sounds good, let's meet up and head over after class." Yumi said before leaving the classroom.

"Oh yeah, you joined the drama club a while ago didn't' you?" Chie asked.

Just as Chie asked that, Morooka walked into the classroom.

"Alright shut your traps." Morooka said abruptly.

(Yu is continuing to strengthen his social links, and Yosuke has suggested the members of the Investigation Team form a group during the school trip. Next chapter Yu will spend some time with Yumi, and Yosuke will increase Jiraiya's strength in the Velvet Room. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	45. Jiraiya's Icy powers

"Hey partner, can I talk to you for a second?" Yosuke asked quietly.

"Sure, what is it Yosuke?" Yu asked calmly.

"Things are getting kind of tough so I was thinking it would be a good idea to give Jiraiya some more fire power." Yosuke said. "Well ice in this case but you know what I mean."

"Yeah, that makes sense." Yu said in agreement before taking the Velvet Key out of his pocket and handing it to Yosuke.

"Oh, if you're going do you mind taking this with you?" Yukiko asked while handing a small bag to Yosuke. "I saw it while we were shopping and bought it for Margaret."

"Sure thing, you want to head over Chie?" Yosuke asked.

"Alright, see you guys tomorrow." Chie said calmly before the two of them walked out of the room.

"I should head out too, Yumi's probably waiting for me." Yu said.

"Alright, in that case I'll head back to the inn. See you tomorrow." Yukiko said politely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, how can we be of assistance?" Igor asked calmly.

"The shadows have been getting a lot tougher, so I was wondering if you could give Jiraiya a bit of a boost." Yosuke said.

"Of course, it would be my pleasure." Igor said as two cards depicting Jiraiya and Jack Frost appeared in front of Yosuke before fading as they approached him.

"Huh, is that it?" Yosuke asked. "I thought it would feel different."

"It will, just wait until we go into the TV Yosuke." Chie said.

"If you say so Chie." Yosuke said thoughtfully. "Oh yeah, Yukiko-san wanted me to give this to you."

"I see, well please give her my thanks." Margaret said calmly taking the bag from Yosuke.

"Sure thing, well thanks for the help." Yosuke said.

"It was my pleasure, until we meet again." Igor said as Yosuke and Chie exited the Velvet Room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, there you are." Yumi said with a smile as Yu walked up to her.

"Sorry, were you waiting for a long time?" Yu asked.

"No, I just got here a few minutes ago." Yumi said. "Do you want to get started?"

"Alright, that sounds good." Yu said with a smile. "Should we start with vocal exercises like we did before?"

"That sounds good." Yumi said in agreement before the two of them started to practice. "Oh by the way, you haven't stopped by in a while so you don't know. We're holding auditions for the play soon."

"You are, I might stop by." Yu said. "Thanks for letting me know."

"Sure thing." Yumi said with a smile.

 _Thou hast strengthened thy genuine bond… It leads thee closer to the truth… Thou power to fuse Sun Personas has increased._

"Then should we work on character acting?" Yu asked calmly as the two of them continued practicing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what made you decide to give Jiraiya ice Yosuke?" Chie asked curiously.

"Huh, oh I guess I just felt like it was the best choice." Yosuke said. "I didn't really think about it to be honest."

"Yosuke, you already decided on Ice before we left Yasogami." Chie said. "You clearly had a reason for choosing it over fire, or electricity."

"No, I really didn't." Yosuke said. "I mean something about ice just seemed to make the most sense."

"If you say so." Chie said thoughtfully. "Anyway, do you think Margaret-san will like what Yukiko got for her?"

"I don't know." Yosuke said. "Actually, now that I give it some thought I do feel a little bit colder."

"That's probably because Jiraiya can use ice now." Chie mentioned.

"That makes sense, then the reason it doesn't feel like I'm freezing is just because Jiraiya isn't weak to ice." Yosuke said. "Well since it's not super late do you want to head to Junes, I just got paid so I can treat a friend to something."

"Alright, thanks Yosuke." Chie said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, you're a natural Yu." Yumi said with a smile. "You really know how to get into your character."

"Thanks, you too." Yu said. "I'm looking forward to the next meeting."

"So am I, it's just so much easier to get into a character." Yumi said with a smile. "There are so many different people you can just let yourself become."

"That's a good point, I mean just today we both went through at least six characters each." Yu said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but you never know what kind of character you might need to play at any given moment." Yumi said.

"That's true, which is why the more practice the better." Yu said in agreement.

"Yeah, well I'll see you later." Yumi said calmly before walking off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Yosuke, do you mind if I ask you something?" Chie asked as the two of them walked to a table at the food court.

"Sure, what is it Chie?" Yosuke asked.

"Well it's just, aren't you a little nervous?" Chie asked. "I mean everything is getting so much harder and we still don't have any idea who we're looking for."

"Yeah, I know what you mean Chie." Yosuke said in agreement. "Then again, we've been able to save everyone so far and Igor-san has been really helpful."

"That's true, but I'm just worried that we're always a step behind. What happens if the killer goes after us out here where we can't fight back?" Chie asked nervously.

"I hadn't thought of that." Yosuke said thoughtfully. "Do you think it could happen?"

"I don't know, and to be honest that's what scares me." Chie said.

"You're right, we should meet up with the others as soon as possible and let them know about this." Yosuke said. "Do you think you can get in touch with Yukiko-san?"

"Yeah, I can call her as soon as I get home." Chie said.

"Alright, I'll give Yu a call too and we can meet up after school on the roof." Yosuke said before the two of them walked out of the food court.

(Yosuke has given Jiraiya access to ice skills, and Yu's bond with Yumi has been strengthened but Chie has brought up a significant danger the Investigation Team hadn't even considered. Next chapter the rest of the Investigation Team will learn about the dangers. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	46. The threat outside the TV

"You wanted to see us up here Yosuke-sempai?" Kanji asked curiously.

"Yeah, is something wrong?" Yukiko asked.

"Not yet, but something might be pretty soon." Yosuke said quietly. "You guys know how we stopped your shadows from killing you right?"

"Of course, you saved our lives." Yukiko said. "What does that have to do with you calling us to the roof of the school?"

"Yukiko-san, the culprit probably knows you two survived even after he threw you into the TV." Yosuke said. "They might try and get to us here."

"Here, you mean the real world?" Kanji asked. "Is that even possible?"

"Actually, I think it might be." Yu said. "The killer likely knows that Yukiko and Kanji survived, and if they know the TV didn't work there's always the possibility they could try and go after us where we're vulnerable."

"Then what are we supposed to do, the culprit could be anyone." Yukiko said nervously.

"I don't know, they might try and use the TV one more time but we should still be careful just in case something does happen." Yu said.

"Yeah, you have a good point." Yosuke said thoughtfully. "Still, for the time being we should keep our eyes on the Midnight Channel in case someone else shows up on it."

"Well we should be safe for a little while, the school trip is in two days." Yukiko said calmly.

"Oh yeah that's right." Yosuke said with a grin. "I'm looking forward to that. What do you think partner?"

"It should be a nice change of pace from everything else we've been doing so far this year." Yu said calmly.

"You guys don't know what the school trip is do you?" Chie asked.

"What are you talking about Chie?" Yosuke asked. "Aren't you looking forward to it, I mean we get to relax in the river and just spend some time not sitting in class."

"The river, what are you talking about?" Chie asked. "We're helping clean up trash."

"Huh, you're kidding. That's not a trip it's manual labor." Yosuke said in frustration.

"Nope, that's how the trip has been every year." Chie said. "Well, at least this time we're all in the same group so that's something."

"Yeah, I guess you have a point." Yosuke said. "Still, we should head home. There's no telling what might happen tonight."

"You're right, be careful you guys." Yu said thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me." Yosuke said before taking the Velvet Key out of his pocket. "Here you go partner."

"Thanks." Yu said as the five of them walked back into the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Margaret said calmly. "As you can see, my master and Marie are currently away."

"I noticed, do you mind if I ask where they went?" Yu asked.

"My master had a task to attend to and Marie requested to go with him, I believe her exact words were 'Anything's better than sitting in this room.'" Margaret said calmly.

"That sounds like something Marie would say." Yu said with a smile. "So I guess that means we can continue that conversation from before?"

"True." Margaret said with a small smile. "Not once but twice now I've been the one to welcome you to the Velvet Room."

"That's right, do you think he's doing this on purpose?" Yu asked. "Leaving you here alone I mean."

"Everything that happens in the Velvet Room occurs for a reason." Margaret said thoughtfully. "Though you may have a point. Perhaps the next time you ask I may agree to go with you, but for now I need to stay here and make sure things are in order."

"Alright, well if you get the chance I'd be glad to show you around." Yu said with a smile.

"I appreciate that." Margaret said calmly.

 _Thou hast strengthened thy genuine bond… It leads thee closer to the truth… Thou power to fuse Empress Personas has increased._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you really think that could happen Chie?" Yukiko asked nervously. "I mean wouldn't the killer not try anything since it might lead the police to them?"

"I don't know, maybe." Chie said. "I just wish we knew who it was so we could find them and Inaba can be safe again."

"Yeah, maybe Igor-san can help us somehow." Yukiko said thoughtfully.

"Maybe, but I just wish we knew more about what was going on." Chie said anxiously. "Anyway, let's talk about something less depressing. What do you think we should make for the trip?"

"Oh, I hadn't actually thought about it." Yukiko said. "Oh, maybe curry."

"Yeah, that sounds perfect." Chie said with a smile. "We can all head to Junes tomorrow to pick up the ingredients too."

"You're right, oh I can hardly wait." Yukiko said eagerly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh welcome home big bro." Nanako said happily.

"Thanks Nanako, how was your day?" Yu asked with a smile.

"It was good, the teacher said I did really well today." Nanako said with a smile.

"That's great Nanako." Yu said before suddenly shuddering.

"What's wrong, are you cold big bro?" Nanako asked.

"No, I just had a feeling something very bad is going to be happening soon." Yu said. "Something that I won't be able to stop no matter how hard I want to."

"Nanako, I'm home." Dojima said walking into the house. "Oh, you're back."

"Yeah, is everything ok uncle?" Yu asked.

"It's fine." Dojima said. "Just a bit of hard work on the case."

"Well I'm sure you'll be able to solve it." Yu said calmly.

"Thanks." Dojima said calmly. "Oh yeah, you're going on a trip pretty soon aren't you?"

"Yeah, it's an overnight trip." Yu said.

"That sounds fun big bro." Nanako said with a smile. 

"She's right, and it can help take your mind off of everything." Dojima said calmly. "Who knows, the fresh air might do you some good instead of spending so much time at Junes."

"Yeah, you have a point." Yu said. "It might be a nice change of pace."

(The Investigation Team has realized the potential risk that the killer could go after them in the real world. Next chapter, Yukiko and Chie will look into curry ingredients for the trip. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	47. Preparations for the trip

"Oh, morning Yu." Chie said calmly walking up to him.

"Good morning Chie." Yu said. "Are you feeling any better after what we talked about yesterday?"

"Not exactly, I mean I guess a little bit but it's still freaking me out." Chie said nervously before shaking her head. "Actually, Yukiko and I were talking and we thought it might be a good idea to pick up some ingredients for some curry."

"Curry, oh you mean for the trip. Sure I can head over with you two." Yu said calmly.

"Thanks Yu." Chie said with a smile. "We can talk to Yosuke and head over after school."

"That sounds like a plan." Yu said as the two of them walked into the school

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Huh, curry ingredients?" Yosuke asked in surprise. "That sounds amazing, but I'm going to have to trust you guys to handle that."

"You don't want to come with us Yosuke?" Yu asked. "Why not?"

"I have something to take care of for the trip." Yosuke said.

"Well alright, are you ready to head to Junes Yu?" Yukiko asked as Yosuke walked out of the classroom.

"Yeah, so we're getting curry ingredients?" Yu asked curiously. "What kind of curry did you two have in mind?"

"We didn't have anything specific planned, but curry shouldn't that hard right." Chie said thoughtfully.

"Chie's right, I'm sure something will come to us when we see the ingredients." Yukiko said in agreement before walking out of the classroom with Chie as Yu just stood at his desk.

"Yosuke, we're likely in grave danger." Yu said quietly.

"Huh, is something wrong?" Chie asked popping her head back into the room.

"Oh, it's nothing, just thinking to myself, so shall we go pick up the ingredients?" Yu asked calmly.

"That sounds good to me." Chie smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kanji, just the man I was looking for." Yosuke said walking up to him. "Are you free for a while after school?"

"Huh, I guess but what's up Yosuke-sempai?" Kanji asked curiously.

"Well, the trips coming up and I needed to get a few last-minute things." Yosuke said calmly. "I was wondering if you had some time to head to Junes with me."

"If you want but what do you need? I thought Yukiko-sempai said they were getting the ingredients for the food." Kanji said thoughtfully.

"I know, and I trust them to take care of that." Yosuke said calmly. "I have a few other things to take care of before we get going."

"If you say so, we heading over now?" Kanji asked.

"Yeah." Yosuke said before the two of them walked out of the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, welcome home big bro." Nanako smiled.

"Hi Nanako, how was your day?" Yu asked while walking to sit next to her with a nervous smile.

"Huh, what's wrong?" Nanako asked. "Are you not feeling well big bro?"

"I'm ok." Yu said reassuring her. "Just a little nervous for the trip."

"Oh, well it should be fine. You're going with your friends right big bro?" Nanako asked. "Dad says it's good for you too."

"Yeah, you're right Nanako." Yu said with a smile. "Who knows, maybe this trip will be just the thing I need."

"Nanako, I'm home." Dojima said suddenly. "Oh, this is a surprise. Usually I'm home before you when I get the chance to head home for the night."

"My friends finished picking up… curry ingredients quicker than I thought they would." Yu said quietly.

"You don't sound too happy about that, not a fan of curry?" Dojima asked.

"No, I like curry." Yu said calmly. "It's just… well Yukiko and Chie had some interesting ideas for ingredients. Squid for one, along with coffee and chocolate."

"I see, well it certainly sounds like you'll have a unique taste to the curry." Dojima said. "Still, I'd recommend not calling them out on their cooking."

"Yeah, I know." Yu said before taking a deep breath. "Well hopefully the fresh air will do me some good."

"Yeah, it probably should." Dojima said in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Morning partner, you all set for the trip tomorrow?" Yosuke asked with a grin.

"As ready as I can be, what about you?" Yu asked.

"I'm looking forward to it, something tells me it'll be a trip we remember for a long time." Yosuke said calmly before lowering his voice. "Have you seen anything about that though?"

"Not yet, if the culprit is going to try something though it would probably be soon. We've stopped them twice already." Yu said thoughtfully. "We'll have to keep our eyes open and on the Midnight Channel."

"Yeah, you're right." Yosuke said in agreement. "That aside though, there's something else that's been bugging me ever since Chie mentioned that. If the culprit knows about the Midnight Channel they should have known what we were doing when we saved Yukiko."

"That's true, but they haven't done anything yet even though we saved Kanji too." Yu said calmly. "Actually they might be planning on slowing us down the next time we go into the TV."

"Huh, now that you mention that would make sense." Yosuke said thoughtfully. "They should be watching the midnight channel so when the next victim gets thrown into the TV they could just wait for us to figure out who it is and then intercept us before we can save them."

"Exactly, and if we were to die in the TV world that would be four more bodies. We need to be even more careful than before." Yu said. "Still, it isn't supposed to rain for a few days so what we need to do is just keep our eyes open in case something unusual happens."

"You have a good point, anyway we should be in a great mood. The trip's tomorrow right?" Yosuke asked with another grin. "So are you looking forward to it."

"It should be interesting." Yu said as the two of them walked into the school.

(The preparations for the school trip are complete but the threat of the culprit is still hanging over the heads of the Investigation Team. Next chapter Chie and Yukiko will reveal what the trip really is, and it will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	48. The trip part 1

"So, are you guys looking forward to the trip?" Yosuke asked as the four persona users sat together eating their lunches. "It's going to be amazing, right?"

"I'm looking forward to it myself." Yu said in agreement. "It'll be a nice change of scenery."

"Oh yeah, you moved here after the trip last year right Yosuke?" Yukiko asked.

"Then you guys don't know about it, the thing is the school trip isn't quite what you're thinking." Chie said. "We go to help clean up trash and stuff."

"Huh, that's not a trip that's manual labor. I do enough of that at Junes as it is." Yosuke said in irritation. "Well at least we get some time to ourselves, right?"

"Well technically." Chie said. "The trip ends in the morning but the buses back to town don't arrive until later in the afternoon." 

"So in other words we can do whatever we want before the buses get there then?" Yosuke asked. "I guess that's not entirely a bad thing."

"Well at least we're in a group and nothing bad has happened recently." Yukiko said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, that's a good point." Yosuke said. "Actually now that I think about it, do you guys think maybe we're wrong about this whole thing?"

"Huh, wrong in what way Yosuke?" Yu asked curiously.

"We assumed the killer is going after us in the real world because we're more vulnerable here and the only problem would be the evidence." Yosuke said. "Except, you guys feel it too right, we still have some of their power even out here."

"Now that you mention it, yeah." Chie said thoughtfully. "I've felt a lot more energetic recently."

"It's mostly just Tomoe, though right?" Yosuke asked before Chie nodded in confirmation. "What about you Yu? It's just Izanagi, isn't it?"

"Actually it's all of them, but I think that's because the power to use more than one was mine originally and Igor gave that power to you guys." Yu said calmly.

"That makes sense." Chie said. "Wait, then what you mean is the killer can't go after us because our personas are protecting us even if we can't use them?"

"Exactly." Yosuke said calmly.

"That would make sense." Yukiko said thoughtfully.

"So we may as well get some rest for this trip, King Moron is going to work us ragged while we're there." Yosuke said in annoyance.

"Yeah, you're right about that." Yu said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh you're back, so you're going on a trip tomorrow?" Dojima asked as Yu walked into the house.

"Yeah, it's a school thing and we'll be gone all day tomorrow and be back the day after sometime in the afternoon." Yu said before sitting at the table.

"Oh yeah, big bro I have to tell you something." Nanako said suddenly.

"You do, what is it Nanako?" Yu asked curiously.

"Well, somebody called while you were at school and asked if you could call them when you got home." Nanako said. "She said her name was Margaret."

"Margaret, did she leave a number?" Yu asked.

"No, she said you knew the number and to just tell you to call." Nanako said as Dojima raised an eyebrow at that.

"Well, I shouldn't keep her waiting." Yu said before walking over and picking up the phone before going to dial only for a voice to enter his ear.

"Hello, you must be rather surprised." Margaret said calmly.

"A little, I wasn't expecting a call from you." Yu said honestly. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, however there is something you need to be made aware of." Margaret said before pausing. "Two things actually."

"Ok, what are they?" Yu asked before catching Dojima's eye as he mouthed they would talk later.

"The first event concerns the fact that you have formed bonds with both myself and Marie, the very nature of the Velvet Room is altering even as we speak. How this change will affect you or your friends is yet to be seen but you need to be made aware of it." Margaret said calmly.

"I see, well I appreciate you telling me." Yu said. "Though, what's the other thing?"

Margaret just chuckled slightly. "I believe I've decided to take you up on your generous offer, that is if you're still willing."

"My… oh sure I'm not sure when would be the best time but of no problem I'll be sure to let you know." Yu said.

"I see, thank you very much. Good evening." Margaret said calmly before hanging up.

"A friend of yours?" Dojima asked calmly.

"Something like that." Yu said. "It's a bit complicated, but you could say she's definitely a friend of mine."

"I see, well we'll talk about that later. You should get some rest for the trip, right?" Dojima asked calmly.

"Yeah, you're right. Good night uncle, night Nanako." Yu said calmly.

"Good night big bro." Nanako said happily.

"Yeah, night." Dojima said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh man, you really weren't joking." Yosuke said miserably as the four persona users stared at the garbage in front of them. "This is going to be awful."

"No use complaining about it, King Moron will end up even worse if we don't clean up this junk and at least we aren't the only ones doing this." Chie said irritably. "Then again, you do have a point."

"Well standing around here won't do us any good so we might as well get started." Yosuke said before pausing. "I've been looking forward to this trip for so long and now I find out it's basically community service, people who break the law have to do this kind of work and we're forced to do it."

"It could be worse Yosuke." Yu said thoughtfully. "I'm not entirely sure how it could be but it could."

"Yeah, I know." Yosuke said as the four of them started walking about and picking up the scattered pieces of trash. "At least we'll have something good to eat when it's all over."

"Yeah, you're right." Yu said quietly, not having the heart to reveal the truth to Yosuke.

(The Investigation Team members have arrived at the location of the school trip and are beginning to try and clean up the area. Next chapter Yu and Yosuke will be introduced to Mystery Food X. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	49. The trip part 2

"Oh man, everything smells awesome." Yosuke said with a grin. "Who would have guessed Yukiko and Chie would be cooking for us?"

"Actually, now that you mention it I'm not feeling that good all of a sudden." Yu said quietly.

"Huh, are you sure?" Yosuke asked. "Then do you mind if I have your portion?"

"Go ahead." Yu said as he glanced over at Yukiko and Chie where they were cooking their curry.

"This is going to be great." Yosuke said eagerly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Does that look right to you Yukiko?" Chie asked.

"I think so, the ingredients all taste good so it should be fine." Yukiko said hesitantly. "We should probably taste it though?"

Chie turned to Yukiko and they shared a look before taking two plates and taking some of the curry over to Yu and Yosuke.

"Here you go, enjoy." Chie said with a nervous smile.

"This looks awesome." Yosuke said with a smile before taking a bite of the curry only for his eyes to widen as he grabbed his throat and started gagging.

"Yosuke?" Chie asked only for Yosuke to stare at Yukiko and Chie in shock.

"What was that?" Yosuke asked angrily.

"It was curry, couldn't you tell Yosuke?" Yukiko asked nervously.

"Curry is supposed to be really spicy or kind of mild." Yosuke said angrily. "This was just… I don't even know how to describe it, that was gritty, slimy, and I think parts of it were even squishy. There's no way we can eat this."

"Well that's just your opinion, maybe you just don't appreciate our cooking." Chie said defensively.

"What do you think of the curry?" Yukiko asked turning to Yu.

"What do I think?" Yu asked nervously. "Well, I…"

"Dude, I'm telling you for your health. Don't do it." Yosuke said urgently.

"Well… how bad can it be?" Yu asked before taking a small bite causing Yukiko and Chie to smile while Yosuke looked at him like he was about to die only for Yu to suddenly start gagging.

"Hey, are you alright partner?" Yosuke asked fearfully only for Yu to shudder before turning to Yukiko and Chie.

"He's right, that wasn't very good." Yu said trying to be as polite as possible.

"Wasn't very good, it was awful. How did you two mess up curry that badly?" Yosuke asked in disbelief.

Yukiko and Chie just exchanged a glance before turning back to Yu and Yosuke.

"We're sorry." Chie said quietly.

"It's ok, just next time don't try so much creativity." Yu said. "It might help."

"Maybe…" Chie said thoughtfully. "Well, I guess we should head to sleep now?"

"Yeah, nothing else we can do." Yosuke said in annoyance before the four of them walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's wrong with you guys?" Kanji asked curiously. "You look like you've seen death."

"Something like that, the curry wasn't the best." Yu said. "So we didn't have much to eat."

"Wasn't the best, dude they're not here you can be honest. It tasted horrible." Yosuke said. "I mean you shouldn't even be allowed to call that food. Poison maybe, it was the worst thing I've ever tasted."

"That bad, man I feel sorry for you sempai." Kanji said. "Have you told Yukiko-sempai or Chie-sempai."

"Yeah, but it was a nice offer at least and it's something to keep in mind for the future." Yu said thoughtfully.

"That's putting it mildly." Yosuke said while picking up a box of animal crackers and starting to eat some of them.

"Still, to think Yukiko-sempai wouldn't know how to cook. Doesn't she work at the Amagi Inn?" Kanji asked. "Wouldn't that mean she'd be a good cook?"

"Apparently not." Yu said thoughtfully as Yosuke continued eating the animal crackers.

"Huh, hey Yosuke-sempai what are you eating?" Kanji asked curiously

"Just these animal crackers I found, why?" Yosuke asked only for Kanji to suddenly stand up.

"Those were mine Yosuke-sempai." Kanji said angrily.

"Dude chill, besides can you really blame me for having a few crackers after Mystery Food X?" Yosuke asked.

"Mystery Food X?" Yu asked. "Is that what you're calling it now?"

"Yeah." Yosuke said while taking another cracker. "I mean, could you tell me what they put in that?"

Yu just nodded in understanding. "Yeah, even going with them for the shopping I probably wouldn't know what to say."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Yosuke said before turning to Kanji. "By the way how long are you planning on staying here?"

"Huh, why do you ask Yosuke-sempai?" Kanji asked curiously.

"Well I mean, this isn't a super big tent and I'm not sure there's enough room for the three of us and well after everything…" Yosuke started to say.

"What are you saying Sempai?" Kanji asked angrily. "If you have a problem with me then just say it."

"Well, it's just… I don't know if I feel comfortable spending the night in the same tent as you." Yosuke said quickly. "It's nothing against you as a person it's more well…"

"What, do I need to proof that I won't attack you or something? Is that it?" Kanji asked. "Fine."

As he said that Kanji ran out of the tent.

"That's not what I meant, he's really going through with this isn't he?" Yosuke asked.

"It looks like he is." Yu said thoughtfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How long do you think she's going to do that?" Chie asked Yukiko. "I mean it's bad enough we didn't have anything to eat but listening to Hanako snoring all night?"

"I know what you mean." Yukiko said in agreement. "Do you think she'll stop if we cover her nose and mouth?"

"Yukiko no, we can't do that." Chie said quickly. "We'll just have to try and ignore her I guess."

"Easier said than done." Yukiko said before a sound from outside grabbed their attention. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, it sounded like it came from outside." Chie said nervously. "Hey, is somebody out there?"

At that moment, the tent started to open and Chie cried out before kicking at the thing outside.

(The school trip has been less than pleasant for the members of the Investigation Team so far. Next chapter the trip will end and Yu will make good on his offer to Margaret. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


End file.
